Total Drama Supremacy
by ForteKham617
Summary: Chris McLean Brings Back Half Of The Old And New Cast For Another Shot At The Precious Million! But, This Time, There's A Twist! This Season's Taking Place In New York! Will The Contestants Manage To Win The Challenges While Also Managing To Stay Alive In The Process? Find Out! Right Here! On The New Season Of Total Drama Entitled: Total Drama Supremacy!
1. Ep 1 - Humble Beginnings Part (1)

**Hello Everybody, ForteKham617 Here! If You Couldn't Guess From The Title, I Decided To Write My Way On How The Fifth Season Of Total Drama Should Go!**

**Now, In Case You Are Wondering, I Did Write A Similar Story Like This Entitled, "Total Drama: Season 5 My Way." But, I Deleted It. Why? Well, I Honestly Thought That Story Was Lame, Chessy, And Just Cliche. It Was Just One Big Reference To Mega Man - Maverick Hunter X. So Yes, It Was Not Creative What's-So-Ever! In Fact, I Deleted A Large Amount Of My Stories Just 'Cause I Thought They Were Just Dumb And Bland!**

**A/N: I Know Total Drama All-Stars (The Fifth Season) Has Already Been Fully Confirmed (Characters, Script Names, Etc), But, This Is A MY WAY!**

**A/N2: This Story Of Mine Will Take Place In An Unidentified Location In New York. So, This Story Might -Scratch That- Will Have Some New York Bashing! My Apologies If Any Of The Material Here Offends Or Insults You Or Anyone You Might Know.**

**So, Without Anything Else To Say Or Do, Let's Sha-Start This!**

* * *

Total Drama Supremacy - Episode (1): Humble Beginnings

-Part 1-

* * *

(Camp Wawanakkwa is the first thing that appears. The camp then sets on fire, and sinks into the ocean surrounding it. The fire spreads on the camera, engulfing it.)

_A Demon's my butler, a Chef's my valet! A severant draws my limo that takes me down the way_

(Chris is seen being assorted to somewhere by a man in a limo, as, through the window, Chris smirks at the camera. Chef Hatchet's right behind the moving vehicle, sweeping, as he looks annoyed.)

_Through a river painted in blood, to a street that's paved with skulls! I got a dozen zombies interns to walk me to my Home_

(Chris is seen being carried by four identical looking interns. The interns throw Chris, hoping to injure him. But, Chris lands safely on top of multiple words that read, _"Series Developed And Produced By Fresh TV And Distributed By Cake Entertainment"_ that appeared from the ground. Chris smirks at the four interns below as he poked the words, causing the words to bleed. The blood then covers up the screen.)

_In the Land of the Dead! Heck boy, ain't it grand? I'm the ruler of these pitiful teens because I hold their fate_

(Chris is seen hovering over New York, with an evil grin stretched on his face. The words, _Total Drama Supremacy,_ float above his head. The camera then zooms into Chris' mouth, which changes the screen. We now see Chris, wearing a purple suit, a pink and red top hat, and holding a cane with one hand. He smiles at the camera.)

_In the Land of the Dead, I'm their ruler-yeah! I'm thinking of all these death-filled challenges, and you can't take that from me!_

(Chris continues to smile at the camera. Until, Chef Hatchet pushes him out of the way, smiling at the camera, similar to what Chris did. The Host then got annoyed as he tried pushing Chef out of his way. But, instead, Chris and Chef were both being shoved out of the shot by Jo, who smirks towards the camera. She then calmly walks away, off screen.)

_Woah! (woah) Woah! (woah) Woah! (woah)_

(Six intern skeletons sung towards the camera, each of them waving their arms with every, _'woah.'_ Then, six graves came from the sky, and bumped them on their heads.)

_Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!_

(Then, Fang The Mutated Shark stares at the camera, growling angrily in the process.)

_Mutated Shark's my lap dog, it's loyal as can be_

(Fang then runs off-screen, chasing something that was not shown.)

_My bed is made of dry bones; I'm in the life of luxury_

(Chris is then shown relaxing by himself as he sits in a hot tub, filled up with blood. Then, two mutated squirrels popped out of Chris' tub, shooting their lasers at his face. Chris screams in pain as Fang also popped out of the tub, grabs Chris by his teeth, and pulls him under the blood.)

_I've got teen blood jacuzzi; Chef thinks it's cool! And, the same Mutated Shark living in my swimming pool! In the Land of the Dead! Heck boy, ain't it grand? I'm the ruler of these pitiful teens because I hold their fate_

(Screen changes to a fancy restaurant. Chris stares dreamingly into Blaineley's eyes. Blaineley glares at the Host as she still appeared to be wrapped in head to toe in bandages, and still being supported on by a dolly. A waiter brings Chris a menu. Chris looks through it as the same waiter brings him some wine as he poured the substance into a martini cup. Chris then gave the waiter a thumbs up, smirking evilly.)

_In the Land of the Dead, I'm their ruler-yeah! I'm thinking of all these death-filled challenges, and you can't take that away frooooooom meeeeeeeeee! No, you can't take that from me!_

**[1]**

* * *

Chris McLean stood in front of a large-looking Mansion that took up a large part of the background. The Host flashed his usual trademark grin. "Welcome, loyal fans, to the fifth installment of Total Drama! Now, for any of you who didn't watch what went down last time, Cameron, the nerdy-bubble boy with the heart of gold, managed to defeat the Sha-Lightning in a duel for the moolah itself! So, Cameron, being the nice little twerp that he is, decided to share his winnings with the rest of the cast!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chef asked, walking right next to Chris, smirking. "You know, something big that happened! At the end of that season!"

"I didn't forget anything-Will you shut it?!" Chris asked, glaring at The Cook.

"Fine, then! If you're not going to tell 'em, I will!" Chef said as the camera focused on him, ignoring Chris and his protests. "Pretty Boy over here finally got his karma when it got him arrested! Hell, serves him right!"

Chris then forced the camera man to focus on him. "Okay, Okay! Now, everyone freaking knows! Are you happy?!"

"No, not yet!" Chef said as he, again, turned to the camera. "When I went to go get him, someone was raping him right in his white-as-glue ass!"

"Chef! Not on the air, dude!" Chris yelled as a slight blush appeared on his face. "Great, this is just great! Now, everyone knows I was someone's bitch!"

"What? I had to! It's too funny!" Chef laughed as Chris glared at him. "Oh yeah, I forgot! When we were driving away from the prison, why were you licking your teeth? And, better yet, how come you walked with a limp?"

"Get out!" Chris yelled as he angrily pushed Chef off-screen. All that was heard was a glass-breaking sound. Chris then looked into the camera, and straightened his shirt out of nervousness. "Anyway... As I was saying... This season will be held in, where else, New York City! Where crime is always high, and the Subway Stations reek of pee! This season, I thought it would be fun to bring back the original and the new cast combined! Can you imagine the possibilities?! The back-stabbing, the angst, the deaths! Oh, this will be one heck of a great season! But, where are they staying, you might ask? Well, if you haven't already noticed, I'm standing in front of a gigantic Mansion! Yep, that's where our contestants are staying at! Each player will have one room, one bathroom, and a fridge packed full of actual food! And no, not the crap Chef made the last few seasons!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Chris McLean:** Yep, even the confessional cam's making a comeback! This is where our beloved freak shows can spill the dirt on what they truly hate! Either it be a challenge, or a contestant that they just despise! If you ask me, all the good drama bits comes out of this great camera!

_*End*_

* * *

When Chris finished explaining, a beat-up old Bus appeared, almost hitting The Host, who didn't even flinch.

"Well, what'dya know! Here are our instruments of torture now!" Chris announced. "Please welcome, the winner of the last season, Cameron!"

"Hi, Chris!" Cameron greeted him with a gentle wave. "So, what happened to the Island? Is it still being quarantined?"

"Hell if I know!" Chris answered back. "But, the pain in the neck Government doesn't want me going in a hundred feet of that pollution-filled dump!"

"So, you really don't know?" Cameron asked, unsure if he should trust The Host.

"Yes! Positive!" Chris said back, annoyed. He then put his hand on the Bubble Boy's head, and gave him a hard push.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Cameron:** _(Smiling)_ Ever since I won on the Island, my life has been turned around completely, for the better! It just goes to show you that Brains can overcome Brawns at any moment! No matter how weak you look! And... No matter how weak you actually are! Eh Heh... Heh... _(Looks At The Floor)_

_*End*_

* * *

Cameron eventually got up, and rubbed the back of his head to soothe the pain the Host just inflicted on him.

Chris then noticed a couple, holding hands, walk off the wrecked bus.

"Ah, here we go! Mike and Zoey! A real display of two bland characters that'll hug each other's leg constantly!" Chris said, rolling his eyes. "No wonder you two fell in love!"

"Hey!" The two shouted, offended.

Chris rolled his eyes yet again. "So, how's your relationship between each other? Boring?"

"No, it's not!" Mike said to him. "It's been great!"

"Yeah!" Zoey agreed, placing a quick kiss on Mike's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Oh God..." Chris said, underneath his breath.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Mike: **Yeah, Zoey and me have never been so close together! Ever since I defeated my personalities, I feel like a completely new person! But, I've had these strange... Pains in my head for a couple of weeks now... But hey, that's nothing to worry about right?... _(Nervous)_ ...Right?!

_*End*_

* * *

Mike and Zoey walked away from Chris, and met up with Cameron.

"Hey, Cam!" Mike greeted his friend.

"Hi, Mike!" Cameron said to him, right before turning to Zoey. "Hi, Zoey!"

"Hi, Cam!" Zoey greeted back, smiling.

"So, how's-" Cameron tired asking. Until, they both noticed Mike grabbing the back of his head, and cursing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked her boyfriend as he didn't answer. "Mike?"

"Huh?" Mike grunted, feeling the pain decrease.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked, concerned. "What happened?"

"Huh? Oh, Uh, it's n-nothing!" Mike stuttered, smiling nervously.

"Mike, please don't keep anymore secrets from me!" Zoey asked. "We're a couple now! So please, what's wrong?"

"Zoey, you don't need to worry!" Mike told her. "Nothing important happened! I'm fine, honest! Really, I am!"

Zoey and Cameron exchanged suspicious glances.

* * *

"Could we save the chatter? We're being timed here!" Chris asked in a demanding tone as the three were silent. "Good!"

"Alright! New high score!" Someone exclaimed.

"Oh, look at that, it's Sam!" Chris announced as the Gamer didn't even look up from his 3DS. "Couch Potato, would you mind joining the real world for a sec?"

Sam looked up from his handheld console. "Oh, sorry about that! Anyways, it's great to be back, I guess!"

"Glad to see your excited!" Chris said, with hints of sarcasticness, as he kept his calm smile.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Sam:** You know, I think I might actually win this season! Like, last season, I lasted longer than Dawn and B! Weren't they, like, fan-favorites? So, I think I have a pretty good chance as long as I use everything what I've been taught by in video games! _(Pulls Out His 3DS, Then Starts Playing It)_

_*End*_

* * *

"Hey, I am excited!" Sam said back to him. "I'm just trying to play it cool, you know?"

"Nothing about you is cool!" Chris said, frowning.

Sam didn't look the least bit offended. "You'll see! Well, at least, I hope! Heh!"

"Whatever tickles your fetish!" Chris said as Sam went over and stood by Mike, Cameron, and Zoey.

Mike greeted The Gamer with a friendly wave, where Sam returned the gesture with the same action.

* * *

Chris made a face of disgust at the four friends as he noticed another contestant walk off the bus. "Bridgette! A well liked character! Welcome back to your favorite reality show!"

"Hey, Chris!" Bridgette greeted The Host. The Surfer Girl looked all around her surroundings. "So, we're here this season? New York, right?"

"Correctamundo!" Chris confirmed what she asked. "Go stand by the new cast, oldie!"

Bridgette followed The Host orders, and awkwardly sat by Mike, Cameron, Zoey, and Sam.

"Hey!" Zoey greeted her. "Your Bridgette, right?"

"Yeah! Great to meet you!" Bridgette said back, the two shaking hands.

"I'm Zoey! My Boyfriend, Mike!" Zoey addressed as Mike waved at Bridgette. "My friend Cameron, and my other friend, Sam!"

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you!" Bridgette said, smiling sincerely.

"Well, hell-o!" Sam said, hearts for pupils.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Sam:** _(Smiling Like An Idiot)_ And then, I saw her! Bridgette! She's more hot than Jade from Mortal Kombat! Now, I probably know what you guys back home are thinking! I'm dating Dakota, right? Well, ever since she turned into that monster, she and me haven't been all that good on the relationship status thing! I think our relationship console started to crack when she developed a taste for blood! Eh Heh... Yeah... Geez...

_*End*_

* * *

"You're cute!" Sam blurted out of nowhere as he closed his mouth with his hands.

Bridgette's eyes widened as she rubbed the back of her neck. "What?... I-I have a boyfriend..."

"Oh..." Sam said back.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Sam:** _(Sweating Nervously)_ Dakota, if you're watching this... I didn't mean what I said about us! I-I still love you! Heh Heh... P-Please don't skin me alive again!

_*Static*_

**Bridgette:** Sam seems like a nice guy! Really! But... I don't know! That just came out of nowhere! I guess I can forgive him this time! Besides, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose!

_*End*_

* * *

"A new pairing forms already and the drama begins! I love it!" Chris said, out loud, to himself. "Next contestant; Courtney! The one and only C.I.T herself!"

Courtney stepped off the bus, and glared at the five contestants, and The Host.

"Courtney!" Chris greeted her. "How's-"

Courtney didn't let Chris finish his hello as she angrily stomped her foot on his.

"DAGH!" Chris whined as he grabbed his foot, and jumped on one leg to keep his balance. "What was that for!?"

"That's for not having me cameo in the last season!" Courtney yelled at him. "I would've been great! But no, you're an idiot who doesn't make smart decisions!"

"Whatever! Just shut your mouth for once, and wait over by the others!" Chris ordered as Courtney made her way to her competition.

Bridgette decided to greet her. "Hey, Courtney!"

"What do you want?!" Courtney asked, pulling out her PDA, and dialing her lawyers' number.

"Hey, calm down!" Mike said to her. "She just wanted to be friendly!"

"Nobody's here to be friendly! Get a clue!" Courtney said back. Mike would've said something back, until Courtney successfully called her lawyers, and proceeded to talk to them.

* * *

"What a bitch!" Chris said, under his breath, referring to Courtney. He then noticed another couple step off the bus. "Ah, yes, Duncan and Gwen! The couple that caused the most controversy when we went around the World!"

"Stick it up your smug ass, Chris!" Duncan said to him.

"Oh, come on!" Courtney yelled at Chris. "Why are you letting these jerks compete!?"

"Because, they cause some of the most drama in the entire series!" Chris explained. "And besides, your interaction between each other is so amusing for me to watch!"

"Oh, so, you think it's okay for a couple to break up!?" Gwen asked, enraged.

"Of course! It adds extra points to the drama-meter!" Chris said back as Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney glared at him.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Courtney:** Duncan and that Witch better watch out this season! I may have let Alejandro stupidly distract me last time I competed, but, I'll make sure not to let anything come in my way! _(Laughs)_ What if I actually had them break up? That would be my day!

_*Static*_

**Duncan:** God, I can't believe Courtney's still on about this shit! That, you know, happened like, I don't know, three seasons ago! She really needs to get over this!

_*Static*_

**Gwen:** Can't Courtney see I feel bad for what I did? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Duncan, but, I didn't like hurting Courtney! This season, I just hope she ends up happy!

* * *

The couple stood by the rest of the competitors, trying to ignore Courtney's death glare at them.

* * *

Chris smiled at what was going on between the three. "Oh yeah! You know what I said earlier about this being the best season? Well, I am absolutely one hundred percent correct about that fact! Heh Heh!"

"Chris, can you stop talking to yourself already?!" A female voice asked, sounding irritated.

"Oh, right! Everyone welcome, the Queen Of Mean herself, Heather!" Chris introduced her. "So, how has things been?"

"Cut the crap already, McLean!" Heather said, rolling her eyes. Chris then frowned at her.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Chris McLean:** _(Angered)_ See what happens when I try being nice?! These teens treat me like shit! It's like they're begging me to put their lives in danger!

_*End*_

* * *

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Chris asked, trying to get back at her. "Still in his little movable metal suit? Heh Heh Ha!"

"Actually, I'm right here!" A Latina voice said. It was, Alejandro. He looked fully healed from his Drama Suit he endured from Total Drama World Tour. "Fine as always!"

Chris' eyes widened out of pure shock.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Chris McLean:** _(Surprised)_ How... How...?! Chef said that suit would be on his burnt body for the rest of his life! Dammit, Chef!

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** It's fantastic to finally be out of that wretched robotic body! And, to make it even better, that idiota, Chris, thought that contraption would forever entrap my body! _(Laughs)_ What a brainless, camera hogging baboon! _(Laughs Again) _Doesn't he know you cannot tame wonderful players that graced this low-budget show? Wow, and, I thought Owen was stupid... But, the only bad thing is that I've been having these agonizing chest pains lately! I'm sure it won't lead to anything major, though...

_*Static*_

**Heather:** Okay, look! I guess you can say that Alejandro and I are dating! But, if that jerk even thinks for a second that he can just go, and fake liking any girl he wants, I will destroy him!

_*End*_

* * *

"Oh... What a pity..." Chris said as the two glared at him. "Just go meet over there with the other players that you guys made Hell for!"

While they walked, Heather kicked Chris in the shin, and Alejandro kicked Chris in his other chin, resulting in Chris to fall right down.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Chris McLean:** _(Even More Enraged)_ If this seasons' gonna be just one abuse to the Host, I'm gonna- _(A Part Of The Confessional Ceiling Then Breaks Off, Landing On Chris' Head, And Knocking Him Out)_

_*End*_

* * *

The two then eventually met up with the other contestants. Bridgette glared in Alejandro's direction as he gave her a sly smile. Heather and Courtney exchanged glares.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Bridgette:** Alejandro! That jerk almost caused me and Geoff's relationship to break! Thankfully, that didn't happen! But, now I know Alejandro for his true colors! So, I'll make sure no one gets eliminated by him!

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** Ah, Bridgette! The first female that fell for my charming good looks, and ultimately lost the game! Although, since I'm dating Heather, I can't and will not make her fall for me again! Although, I did hear Chris say he's bringing half of the new cast this season! _(Rubs His Hands Together, Evilly)_

_*Static*_

**Heather:** Courtney is a bitch! That's something we can all agree on, right? But, she's not dumb! And, neither's Alejandro... _(Thinks For A Few Seconds)_... Wait, I take that back, they're both dumb! But, they're not brain-dead losers like Lindsay! They better watch their backs, because, even if I sense a little of Alejandro and Courtney love... They can kiss their butts goodbye!

_*Static*_

**Courtney:** Heather's a bitch! That's something that's just a thing! And, if she's that stupid that she actually believes I'll let Alejandro take advantage of me again, then... _(Silent For A Minute, Then Screams)_ I can't believe I lost! I can't believe me, the smartest player in this damn game, got distracted by those... Two! _(Screams Again)_

_*End*_

* * *

"These teens will be the death of me!" Chris said to himself as he slowly got up, not wanting the pain to increase.

"Yeah, unless you die first!" Someone, apparently, heard what Chris said.

Chris put his hands together, and forced his usual smile face. "The She-He male-female itself, Jo!"

Jo glared at the Host for his insult. "Go f*ck yourself! I can't believe I'm doing another season of this bullshit!"

"It can't be a season without you, Jo!" Chris said to her with hints of sarcasticness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you wanna get kicked in the nuts?!" Jo asked him, sounding pissed off.

Surprisingly, Chris flinched a bit from the threat Jo gave. Jo noticed this, and smiled, proud. "That's what I thought, bitch!"

Chris cleared his throat, and he straightened his balance. "Whatever! Just go sit by your, as you say it, competition!"

Jo obeyed The Host's orders as she went over to the other contestants, and sat by Alejandro. As she crossed her arms, Alejandro slowly smirked at her.

"What?!" Jo asked, noticing Alejandro's stare.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Alejandro responded back, keeping a calm demeanor.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Alejandro:** She's perfect! Although, I did take notice of how she acted on the Island, and how she treated Chris! So, this one won't be easy! Still, that can't be all the foolish nimrods here! There has to be more!

_*Static*_

**Jo:** Yeah, I know, I saw Alejandro smirking at me! If he actually think he's gonna play me like he did most of these broads on this show, he's sadly mistaken! I got something that most of these girls on this show lack, brains!

_*End*_

* * *

Chris glared at Jo walking away from him. He then noticed another contestant walk off the bus. "Lindsay! The girl who, I bet, failed every single subject known to man!"

"Hey, that's not nice, Cody!" Lindsay said, frowning, and once again, forgetting Chris' name.

"Lindsay, I'm Chris! You know, the star of this show!" Chris tried jogging her memory. "The Host! The one and only!"

Lindsay tried thinking. "Nope, sorry! But, I did date this guy once! What's his name? Taylor? Tyson? Tyrone?"

"Wow!" Jo exclaimed. "I'm losing brain cells just by listening to her!"

"Hey! That's mean!" Lindsay shouted, offended. Until, Chris rudely pushed her away.

"Come on, move it already!" Chris ordered as Lindsay walked to the other players.

* * *

"Woo-Hoo!" Someone shouted, sounding excited.

Chris noticed who it was, and grew a pleasant smile. "Owen! The winner of the very first season! Welcome back!"

"Yeah!" Owen shouted as he attempted to give Chris a high-five. But, Owen accidentally missed, and smacked The Host right in his face. "Oops! Sorry about that, dude!"

Chris' smile now downgraded into a scowl as he rubbed his face. "Whatever! Just go meet up with the others!"

Owen shrugged as he walked over to the other players, and caught them all in a big hug. "Guys! I've missed you!"

"Aww!" Lindsay awed. "I missed you too, Omar!"

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong with her?" Jo asked Heather, both trapped in Owen's bear hug.

"There's a lot of things wrong with her empty mind!" Heather answered, rolling her eyes.

Owen eventually let everyone go. He then noticed something. "Oh, hey, Ale! You're out of your robot-thingy!"

"As it would seem!" Alejandro said to him, seeming frustrated. "And, don't call me Ale!"

"Sorry!" Owen apologized.

* * *

"Oh, goody, another show that ruins lives!" Someone said, sounding clam and a sarcastic.

"Noah!" Chris introduced. "Excited to be back for another shot at the million?"

"Overjoyed!" Noah rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute, weren't we here already? When we went on that trip around the world? You know, in that death-trap you called a plane!"

"Glad you mentioned that!" Chris said, smiling. "Yes, we were already here once! But, now, we're here again!"

"Might I ask, why?" Noah asked.

"Because I'm the host!" Chris said, getting in Noah's face. "I can do whatever the Hell I want!"

"I thought you said you're having this season here because you're not allowed to go back to the Island?" Cameron asked.

Chris glared at the Bubble Boy. "Shut it!"

"Wow, that's sad!" Noah said, smirking a bit.

Chris turned back to The Bookworm, and rolled his eyes. "Just go meet with the others, smart-ass!"

As Noah walked over to the others, Owen noticed him.

"Noah! Buddy!" Owen shouted as he charged at him.

"Owen, wait! No!" Noah protested as Owen tackled him like a dog who would tackle its owner when he got home.

"Oh, Noah! I'm so glad you're back, man!" Owen said, hugging Noah as hard as he could.

"You know Owen, as much as I love being squished against your man-tities..." Noah said. His calm expression then turned into a frown. "Can you let go of me?!"

* * *

Chris smiled at Owen's expressing his love, most likely because of Noah's pain. He then noticed another contestant get off the bus. "Finally, someone who caused some of the most drama ever last season, Scott!"

Scott didn't say anything back as Chris put his hand on the Redneck's shoulder. "Yo, bro! So, what's been up?"

"What's been up? What's been up?!" Scott said as Chris pulled back his hand. "You f*cking almost killed me, and you ask me what's up?!"

Chris simply shrugged. "Yeah, kinda!"

In rage, Scott kicked The Host right in his balls.

"AGH! Pain!" Chris screamed as he fell to the ground, and clutched his sack.

As Scott walked over to the others, he exchanged glares with Zoey.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Scott:** I can't believe the f*cking nerve of that douche! Asking me, what's been up, after what he did! Him going to jail last season wasn't enough karma! Oh no, I want his greatest comeuppance to be served to his shit-eating grin on a silver platter! Him, and Zoey both deserve equal karma for what they did! You might think I'm over exaggerating, but no, did you even see what they did to me?! Not only was that shit dark, but, it was also mean-spirited, and down-right f*cking disgusting! I'm mean, yeah, I knew my karma would come at me, but... f*cking shit!

*Static*

**Zoey:** Scott... Just his name makes my blood boil! What he did last season was, and is, unforgivable! I gotta watch my back this time for any of his sneaky tricks!

_*End*_

* * *

"Sha-Bam!" Someone shouted.

"The Lightning!" Chris announced. "So, how does it feel getting second place? And, better yet, losing to a Cameron?!"

"Huh?" Lightning asked as he stepped off the bus.

"I said, how does it feel getting second place?" Chris asked again, seeming semi-annoyed.

"He doesn't need to answer that!" A girl with a Jersey Shore accent said.

Chris cleared his throat. "Everybody, Anne Maria! The girl with hair that can probably overcome Johnny Bravo, and Marge Simpsons'!"

"Hey, shut it, dick!" Anne Maria yelled at The Host. Then, Lightning and Tan-In-A-Can shared a passionate kiss on the lips, which caught the confusion of some of the contestants.

"When did you start dating Snooki?" Jo asked, disgusted by their kiss.

"Since after the show!" Lightning exclaimed, walking over to Jo while having his hand on Anne Maria's back. "We met up, we sha-Talked, and we hit it off!"

"Normally, I would just be wierd-out, but, you two are total idiots, so, I guess it could work!" Jo said, ignoring the glare the couple gave her.

Lightning then walked up to Scott, and gave him a high-five. "Hey, Scott! What's Sha-Up, brother?"

"Hey, Lightning!" Scott said, returning the high-five.

"How's my favorite White Trash doing?" Anne Maria asked, joking, as she also gave him a high-five.

"Still living in a trailer!" Scott responded back, smirking, as he returned the high-five.

Zoey turned to Scott, seeming confused. "I thought you didn't want to make friends?"

Scott turned to her, glaring. "My life's none of your business!"

Zoey looked away from him, rolling her eyes.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Scott:** Now, I know what you're thinking! _(Changes His Voice)_ Oh, Scott, I thought you didn't want to make friends, eh eh eh! _(Changes His Voice Back To Normal)_ Well, I did, so f*ck off! Lightning and Anne Maria are probably the only people of this damn show who don't annoy the living Hell outta me! You don't think that's a good answer? Too bad!

_*Static*_

**Anne Maria:** You know how I dated Vito last season? Yeah, well, I'm over him! I found out that he was just an imagin'ry character! Though, that wasn't a good response to give in Therapy! Whatever, doesn't matta! Lightning's the man for me! Sure he's dumb! I mean, he can't find his way out of a cardboard box even if the exit's right in front of him, but, he's at least not imagin'ry!

_*Static*_

**Lightning:** Lightning never thought losing could be so good! Like, I found Anne Maria, and I made friends with my bro, Scott! You know, Lightning might just be fine with losing! You know what! From now on, call Lightning; Loser! Wait a minute... No wait, Lightning takes that back! Don't call Lightning a loser! But, Sha-Still, losing at that time, was sweet! And, heck, it maybe'll be better for Lightning to lose this year! _(Shrugs)_ Sha-Maybe!

_*End*_

* * *

"Everyone's here..." Chris said to himself, holding a notepad. "Anne Maria... Bridgette... Gwen... Okay, then! Yep, everyone's here for this season!"

"What?" Jo asked, a bit confused. "This is it?"

"No Izzy?" Owen asked.

"No Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

"No Dawn?" Scott asked as everyone stared at him. "What? What?!"

"Nope! Look all around you, my products of suffering! These are the players you'll be competing against! Heh Heh!" Chris laughed. "Now, let's form the teams! Scott, Duncan, Lightning, Gwen, Anne Maria, Heather, Jo, Noah, Alejandro, and Courtney, you guys will be known as the, Sneaky Robbers!"

"Wow, sneaky bandits!" Noah rolled his eyes. "How creative!"

Chris ignored Noah's fake compliment. "Owen, Zoey, Bridgette, Lindsay, Cameron, Sam, and Mike, you guys will be known as the, Nasty Crooks!"

Sam chuckled at his team's name. "Heh, killer!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Noah:** Sneaky Robbers? Nasty Crooks? That's just a sad look into Chris', so-called, unique-ness! Just sad!

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** Jo, Lindsay, and Lightning! Those three seem perfect to form an alliance with! How will I do it, you ask? Well, Lindsay has the brain the size of pea, as does Lightning! Jo will be a tougher nut to crack, though! But, you don't have to worry, I'm great at persuading people! I have to watch out, though! It seems that Bridgette, Noah, Courtney, and Duncan may not jump immediately into my offer! All I gotta do is play my cards right! Let the best competitor win! _(Chuckles)_ Oh, don't worry, I plan to!

_*End*_

* * *

"So, Chris, where will we be staying in this crap-hole of a city?" Noah asked.

"You're standing in front of it!" Chris said as the contestants turned around to face the giant mansion. They all gasped.

"Is that were we are Sha-Staying?" Lightning asked, sounding like he was gonna shed tears of happiness.

"Yep!" Chris nodded. "Each player will have their own room, and even bathroom! And, a fridge stuffed full of mouth-watering food!"

"Oh God, I've died and gone to sweet, sweet Heaven!" Owen said, his mouth getting wet when Chris mentioned the food part.

"I suggest you all get comfortable!" Chris told them. "Meet back here for your first challenge in half an hour!"

With that said, all the contestants hurried into the Mansion.

Chris stepped off the sidewalk to get closer to the camera. "What will our contestants face for our first challenge? Will they kill each other before we do first? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Supremacy!"

Then, a car came by, and accidentally ran Chris over as the vehicle didn't even stop.

"Ow... Ow... Ouch..." Chris bitched in pain as he couldn't even get up. "I can't feel my ribs..."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

***Cracks Back* You Guys Don't Know How Long This Took Me To Write! Not Only Did I Go Back Multiple Times To Make Sure Everything Was At Least Spelled Correctly, But, My Computer's Been Having Some Technical Difficulties Lately! So Yeah, Stuff Went Down This Week!**

**References:**

**[1] Spoof On, Land Of The Dead, By Voltaire! Also, The Stuff That Happened To Chris And Everyone Else At The Beginning Of This Story Also Referenced The Opening To, Billy And Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, As That Movie Also Uses The Same Opening Music That I Just Listed!**

**So, That Was My First Chapter Of Total Drama Supremacy! **

**Next Chapter Will Have More Character Interactions, The Challenge, More References, And The First Elimination! But, until then... Until then!**

**Bye, and, I love you all!**

**And remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW**!


	2. Ep 1 - Humble Beginnings Part (2)

**In Case You're Wondering, I Put "Dare And Ask The Villians" And "Total Drama Adventures" On Temporary Hiatus! Why? Well Because, I've Got Alot Of Ideas Floating Around In My Head For This Story, And I Want To Write Them Down, And See How They Would Come Out! So Yes, Please Accept My Apologies For Any Problems That Might've Occurred! So, On With The Reviews!**

**AnyfriendofMike's - Heh Heh Ha Ha XD That (-.-) Face You Made Reminds Me Alot Of When Scott And Dawn Stare At Each Other, Right Before Her Elimination! You Know, That Face Where She Looks Like She's Gonna Kiss Him! I'm Sorry, I Need A Minute! Ha Ha Ha Ha! And, Thanks For The Compliment!**

**Torie Rilistkrytcat - You-You really think so? Really? Thanks! I'm Glad You Enjoy It So Far! Once Again, Thank You Very Much! You Know What? Since It Seems Like AleHeather Is Your Favorite Pairing Of The TD Series (At Least, I Think), I'm Gonna Develop Said Couple The Most! Don't Worry, All The Couples Will Have Development (And, Some Mystery Couples That'll Occur Later on!)**

**Potterpalgirl123 - Thank You! As Stated Above, I Plan To Give At Least Every Character And Couple Some Form Of Development! And, Even Though This Might Sound A Little Stupid, But I Plan To Even Give Chris And Chef Development Also! Thank You For Reading!**

**Broadwayfan2013 - Yeah, I Love Jo Too! In Fact, Jo's One Of The Many Characters That I Absolutley Love In The Entire TD Series! Oh Don't Worry, They'll Be Jock In This Story, You Can Count On That! And Don't Worry, Courtney Won't Be Bat-Crap Crazy In This Story! I'll Make Sure Of It!**

**Richie Gureski - Hmm, I'll Keep Your Challenge In Mind In Case I Run out! Don't Worry, If I Do, I'll Give You Credit For It! Thanks For The Luck!**

**Helmet 798 - (For All Your Reviews) Thank You! You Know, I Think Grim And Chris Are Kinda Alike! Though, I Think Grim Has More Heart And Sympathy Towards Others, While Chris Doesn't Really Give A Crap What Happenes To Anybody But Himself! If You Can Believe, I Actually Wanted To Include More Characters! But, I Don't Want This Story Going To, Like, A Hundred Chapters! Oh, I'm Just Gonna Confirm This Now, There Will Be Cameo Apperances From The Old And New Cast! Although, A Cameo Won't Be In Every Episode! Since Scott Is My Favorite TD Character Ever (Besides Lightning), It Was Like Watching My Own Child Get Hurt! And Yes, If You're Wondering, I Did Cry At What Happened To Him! Thank God He's Coming Back In TDAS Without The Machine! Thank You For Liking My Choices I've Made So Far! Also, I'd Like To Apologize To You! I Know I Haven't Been Reviewing Your Story Lately! It's Just, My Computers Been Acting So Weird This Week, And Last Week! I Had To Borrow My Dad's Laptop To Finish This Chapter And Get It To You Guys! So, I Am Sorry!**

**So, With That Done, I'd Like To Thank Each And Everyone Of You! Not Just For The People That Reviewed, But For Those Who Favored And Followed This Story! I'm So Thankful I Have Such Great, Wonderful People Like You Guys In My Life! Thank You, Friends! I'd Give You All A Hug, But Sadly, We're Separated By A Computer Screen! Whatever, Let's Hug Anyway! *We All Group Hug* Aww, That Was Nice!**

**Anyway, Let's Get On With The Real Reason You Guys Came Here For! On With This Chapter!**

* * *

Total Drama Supremacy - Episode (1): Humble Beginnings

-Part 2-

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Supremacy! We gathered our new and old campers, and brought them to New York for this season! We learned that old villains never truely die out! We also learned that old rivalries between former competitors don't, and probably never will, just disappear!" Chris McLean explained as he walked towards Chef Hatchet. "The contestants are now getting cozy and comfortable in a five-story Mansion! Yep, that's where our little train wrecks are staying this season!"

"Chris, the Mansion's only two-stories!" Chef corrected The Host. "Not five! Not counting the basement, though!"

"Don't interrupt me! I know what I'm saying!" Chris said, pointing his finger at Chef. The Chef rolled his eyes, and then tried to bit Chris' finger. But, Chris pulled away just in time. Chris looked surprised at Chef's action, but smiled towards the camera anyway. "We've got alliance making, emotional pain, and more! Right here! On, Total! Drama! Supremacy!"

* * *

_(Theme Song)_

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine! You guys are on my mind!_

(The camera passes by a few New York buildings. The camera then hits Chris right in the face, not even stopping. It climbs on top of a building, and jumps into a lake that's right under it, which changes the screen.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see!_

(We see Owen, who's casually swimming in the lake as he lets a fart out. Near him are Scott and Fang, who's both fighting. They then accidentally smelled Owen's gas, and both make a face of disgust. We then see Lindsay, who's relaxing by the lake, getting a sun-tan. Scott and Fang then got out of the water, and gasped for non-polluted air. Lindsay sees this, and runs away from the two of them. Scott and Fang notice this as the two shrug.)

_I wanna be famous!_

(Lindsay runs past Bridgette, Cameron, and Sam. Bridgette and Cameron exchanged confused looks as Sam was playing his 3DS, not paying attention to what had just happened. He then got a new score on his game, causing him to fist-pump in the air. Cameron and Bridgette see this as the two just stare at The Gamer. The screen then changes.)

_I wanna live close to the sun! Well, pack your bags 'cuz I've already won!_

(Noah and Jo are seen walking through the city. Noah was reading a book. Jo saw this, smirked a bit, and held out her leg, causing the Bookworm to fall. Jo laughed at his misfortune so much that she accidentally fell face first on the floor, too. When she picked her head up, she saw Alejandro standing in front of her, holding out his hand with a smile on his face. Jo rolls her eyes, and slaps Alejandro's hand as she helped herself up. As Jo walked away, Alejandro squinted his eyes at her. Alejandro then felt a hand tap him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Heather there. She had a pissed-off expression as she folded her arms. Alejandro could only rub the back of his neck with a nervous smile on his face. Noah saw this, and stared at the camera, giving it a board look. The screen then changes.)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way! I'll get there one day!_

(Mike and Zoey are seen also walking through the city, holding hands. Mike then grabbed the back of his head, and stomped his foot in pain. When the pain stopped, Mike noticed Zoey was looking at him, suspiciously. Mike could only smile at her, trying to fight back his nervous sweat.)

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

(Duncan and Gwen noticed this as they looked at each other, a bit confused at Mike and his action. They then shrugged as the couple shared a kiss. They then almost immediately stopped as Courtney was there, shooting daggers at them. Courtney then rolled her eyes, right before walking away. Duncan and Gwen exchanged somewhat guilty expressions. The screen then changes.)

_Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah! Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah, Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

(Lightning is seen running around a football field, holding the football, as Anne Maria watches him from a bench. When Lightning scored a touchdown, he slammed the football to the ground, causing the ball to bounce back at him, hitting Lightning right in the sack. Anne Maria laughed at him as Lightning laughed too, ignoring the pain.)

_(Everyone Whistles)_

(All of the contestants then gathered around the gigantic Mansion, and whistled the rest of the theme song. A board that read, _Total Drama Supremacy_, was poorly nailed to the Mansion. The board then fell right off, crushing Chris.)

* * *

Once everyone entered the Mansion, they all stood completely shocked at what they were witnessing.

"Wow! Woah!" They all gasped, some of their eyes widening and jaws dropping.

"This place looks... Good!" Gwen said, still a bit shocked.

"Real good!" Duncan added, smiling.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Noah:** What, Chris? No cockroaches? No mold dripping from the ceiling? Is Chris actually treating us like what we are? You know, human beings?! Trust me, I'm just surprised as you are!

_*End*_

* * *

Cameron slid his finger on the polished floor, and noticed his finger wasn't the least bit dirty. "Wow! No unidentified substance on the floor!"

"Maybe Chris is trying to be nice for a change?" Bridgette shrugged.

Once everyone registered what Bridgette said, they all burst into laughter.

"Oh, that's great!" Duncan said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"No, no, no! That can't be it!" Jo said. "There has to be some catch to this!"

"Maybe Chris has gone psychotic, so psychotic, that he just snapped! And decided, best means worse!" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, dat does seem moar like him!" Anne Maria agreed.

* * *

"Guys, Sha-Check this out!" Lightning called for them.

Once they entered the living room, they were even more shocked to see a gigantic flat-screen TV plugged into the wall. Not only that, but there was a vertical couch, surrounding the Television, enough room for everyone.

"It's like a pr'vate movie theatr'!" Anne Maria said.

"Awesome!" Sam exclaimed. "I could plug all my game systems in there!"

"Don't go wild!" Scott rolled his eyes. "It's for all of us, Game Junkie!"

"Scott, let me tell you something!" Sam wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulder. "Us gamers can't be tamed! Once we see a opportunity, we go for it! Heh! Know what I'm saying?"

"Are you touching me...?" Scott asked, seeming calm even though there was obvious rage in his voice.

Sam smiled nervously as he pulled away his arm away. "Sorry about that, dude!"

* * *

"Wait, how can the TV just float on the wall?" Lindsay wondered. "Is it magic?"

"No, Lindsay! The cables and wires are hooked up to the TV inside the wall!" Mike explained.

"So... Wait... If the wires aren't there..." Lindsay gasped. "That means it is magic!"

Mike wanted to explain to her some more, but Noah cut him off.

"Don't even try!" Noah said to him. "It's like beating a dead horse!"

"A dead horse that's really dumb!" Heather added in.

"The brain doesn't work when the body's dead, smart one!" Noah sarcastically complimented her.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut it, Noah!"

* * *

Lightning was on his knees, and bowing up and down at the TV, almost like praising it.

"What's wrong with you?" Courtney asked, eyes on her PDA.

"Dont'cha see?" Lightning asked as Courtney didn't react or answer. "This is a gift from the Heavens! Lightning doesn't even have this TV in his own home! So, it must be worshiped like a trophy won at the Super Bowl!"

"Yeah... Yeah... Uh-Huh..." Courtney muttered, walking away.

Lightning frowned at her as Alejandro approached him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I feel you, Amigo!" Alejandro spoke. "This is a gift! A blessing at that! I completely understand how you must feel towards it!"

"See! This guy gets it!" Lightning yelled over to Courtney. He then turned his attention back to Alejandro. "Hey, thanks... Uh..."

"Alejandro Burromuetro!" Alejandro shook hands with him. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Lightning:** Man, Ale... Uh... Whatever seems like a cool guy!

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** Already, already I've got Lightning to trust me-somewhat! It wouldn't be wise for me to play my cards just yet! As they say, patience is a virtue!

_*End*_

* * *

"Hey guys, check this out!" Owen yelled for everyone, in the kitchen.

Once everyone entered the kitchen, as said by Owen, they saw normal-looking foods stuffed in there.

"Normal food?" Noah raised an eyebrow. "Okay, no this is just getting creepy!"

"I'll say!" Jo agreed.

Owen then picked up a orange popsicle, and ate the whole thing in one bite; including the stick. Everyone waited a few minutes for anything to happen, but nothing did.

"So, how do you feel?" Zoey asked. "How was it?"

Owen burped. "It tasted all right! Although, it was a little hard!"

"You did eat the damn stick!" Scott reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Owen chuckled.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get unpacked!" Courtney said, turning around and heading for the rooms up the stairs.

Everyone else just shrugged as they followed Courtney's action.

* * *

When heading up the stairs, Owen's weight made him fall right through the stairs. As fate would have it, he was stuck.

"Aw, nuts!" Owen said. He then decided to ask for help from the person nearest to him. "Hey Ale, could you help me? I think I'm kinda... Stuck? Ale? Ale? Ale?"

Alejandro glared intensely at Owen. "Okay, look! I'll help you! But only if you stop calling me Ale!"

"Okay, Ale..." Owen stopped himself as he noticed Alejandro's glare at him. "...Jandro!"

Alejandro smiled. "Good! That's better!"

With that said, Alejandro grabbed Owen's arm, and tried pulling him out of the hole. After a couple of minutes, Owen flew out of the hole, knocking Alejandro down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Owen screamed as he flew through the halls filled with multiple rooms.

Scott, Jo, and Heather saw Owen flying towards them as they ducked. But, Noah was the only one who didn't hear Owen's scream as the two collided with each other, creating a loud and devastating crashing sound.

"Woah! That was some ride! Thank goodness I landed on something soft! How about you, Noah?" Owen asked as Noah was squished between his back. "Noah? Noah?! Where'd you go?!"

"Not so easy having a hippo as a friend, huh?" Jo smirked.

"Ha Ha Ha! You're jokes are great!" Noah rolled his eyes. "Now, will you help me?!"

"Tub of Lard, Bookworm's stuck behind your back fat!" Jo told Owen.

"Oh, thanks!" Owen said as he reached over to him, and pulled Noah off like a band-aid. "Sorry, Noah!"

"Whatever!" Noah said as he walked away, trying to find a room for himself.

"Do you think Noah's mad at me?" Owen asked Jo.

"Who cares!" Jo responded back, walking away, leaving Owen to himself.

* * *

Once Alejandro finally made it up the stairs, he picked a room closet to him. But, he smirked as he noticed Jo was still looking for a room. "Jo! You still looking for a place to rest?"

"As it would seem!" Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd be happy to give this one to you!" Alejandro said, holding the door open for her. "No thanks are necessary!"

Jo smirked at him as she entered her room. "Thanks, Ale!"

Alejandro didn't even have time to say anything back as Jo already slammed the door.

"She'll warm up eventually!" Alejandro said to himself as he noticed someone who punched his shoulder. "Huh?"

"What was that?!" Heather asked him.

"What was what?" Alejandro said. "I was just merely giving up, what would've been, my room, to Jo!"

"Oh, it was way more than that!" Heather shouted.

"Heather, please!" Alejandro held out his hands in a defeated gesture. "I wasn't doing anything else with her! I promise!"

Heather stood at Alejandro for a couple of minutes, glaring at him.

_"Attention, competitors! Meet me by the front entrance of the Mansion for your first chall-I mean-Treat!"_ Chris' voice was heard outside the Mansion.

"I'm watching you!" Heather said to Alejandro, right before leaving. Alejandro could only smirk towards the camera.

* * *

After Chris' announcement, everyone met him and Chef outside.

"Everyone get settled in?" Chris asked.

"Barely!" Courtney rolled her eyes. "That wasn't even a half an hour!"

"It was in my book!" Chris smirked, as Courtney glared at him. "Now, since it's your first day, I've decided to go easy on you guys!"

"What?!" Scott, Noah, Jo, Heather, and Alejandro all asked, shouting.

"Yep, you heard me!" Chris smiled. "I'm sending your teams to a diner, where you can eat all you want! And I mean anything you want!"

"Aw, I love you Chris!" Owen drooled.

"Yeah... Okay..." Chris made a face of disturbance, but washed it off with his smile. "Sneaky Robbers, you guys will be heading to a diner called, _The SleepyWay!_"

"Woo-Hoo!" Scott unenthusiastically cheered.

"Nasty Crooks, you guys will be heading to a diner called, _Eat And Shit!_" Chris explained.

Sam chuckled at the diner's name. "Heh, cool name!"

"Exactly how do we find this place of eatery?" Alejandro asked.

"They've got big sign on them! You know?" Chris told, waving his arms around. "Can't miss them!"

"Wow, you sure know your way around the city!" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Thanks! I try!" Chris smirked. "Now, you all should get going!"

Once all the contestants were out of sight, Chris laughed almost uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Chef asked.

"I paid one of the interns extra to act out a robbery scene at their diner!" Chris explained, trying to fight off his laughter.

"So?" Chef asked.

"So, the real challenge is, who ever handles the fake robbery well, wins!" Chris said. "The teams that doesn't will be sending someone home!"

"Oh..." Chef said as he also broke into laughter, promoting Chris to laugh even harder then before.

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

"So, what do you guys think?" Bridgette asked her team as they were walking to their diner. "You know, about all this?"

"What? About Chris letting us go out to eat instead of having a challenge?" Owen asked as Bridgette nodded. "I say... It's... Awesome!"

"It all seems kinda weird, like...?" Sam wondered, out loud.

"Yeah!" Bridgette agreed as Sam smiled. She, apperantely, didn't see his smile.

"It just doesn't seem like Chris!" Cameron said. "I think he's planning something!"

"Maybe he just wants to have fun!" Lindsay cheered. "Kyle likes having fun, right?"

"His name's Chris, Lindsay!" Cameron told her.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Chris!" Cameron repeated.

"Noah?" Lindsay said.

"What?" Cameron asked, seeming confused.

"Why?" Lindsay asked, also seeming confused, but for the wrong reason.

They all stared at Lindsay, surprised.

"Huh!" Zoey said as she noticed something wrong. "Hey, guys? Where's Mike?"

Cameron, Zoey, Owen, Bridgette, and Sam looked around each other, and couldn't find him.

"Mike!" Zoey called out his name. "Mike! Mike!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Mike wondered aimlessly through the city, grabbing his head, and praying the pain would just go away.

"Ah! Ah!" Mike moaned in pain. But, he felt extremely weak as he fell right to the ground. "Dear God, please make this pain stop!"

Then, everything freezed for a split second. Mike's eye widened as he drifted off into somewhere unknown.

Mike found himself in a black purgatory of some kind. Nothing seemed to exist there besides himself.

"Hello?" Mike called out, his voice making no sound. "Where am I?"

"Why, you're in Hell!" Someone answered Mike's question.

Mike turned around a saw a figure there. The person looked exactly like Mike, except it had piercing red eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Who... Who are you?" Mike asked.

"You're in Hell!" It ignored Mike's question. "Truly my Hell, is it not?!"

"What do you mean... Hell...?" Mike asked.

"What is Hell?" It asked. "Why, isn't it the place where your fears come alive? Where you're in one big nightmare, but you can't wake up!"

Mike didn't know how to respond back.

"Listen, Mikey..." It spoke. Mike's eyes widened. "I've been watching you for some time now! After you defeated my competition, or personalities as you call them, I was born! Now, it's my turn to take control of your blood!"

"You..." Mike swallowed, obviously nervous. "You can't just..."

"Oh, but I can!" It said as it walked up to Mike. Strangely though, Mike couldn't move, even though he wanted to. "By the way, the name's, Zercrad!"

With that said, Zercrad pushed Mike.

In mid-fall, Mike's entire self disintegrated into ashes.

Zercrad walked up to the ashes of Mike, and held it in his hands.

"Bye, bye, Mikey!" Zercrad said as he blew Mike's bits, which vanished in the air.

Back in reality, Mike woke up. Except, he had piercing red eyes, and sharp teeth. Yes, Mike was now Zercrad.

"Now, let's have a little fun with Mike's new body!" Zercrad said to himself, smirking devilishly. He then walked away to somewhere unknown

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

The team was the first to make it to their diner. Everyone was at least trying to eat something.

"Hey, Noah!" Lightning called, his mouth full of eggs. "You gonna eat your pancakes?"

Noah didn't answer as he saw a fly land on the pancake, and try to eat it. But, the food was so bad that the fly pulled out a rose, and layed down on the cake, obviously dead.

"Yeah... No!" Noah said as he pushed the pancakes over to Lightning. "I don't feel like having my stomach pumped!"

Across from them were two interns, one female, one male. Both wearing trench coats, and fedoras.

_"You know what to do!"_ Chris told them.

"On it!" The male intern responded back on his walkie-talkie.

The two then ripped off their trench coats and fedoras, and pulled out two pistols.

"Everyone freeze!" The male intern shouted. "This is a robbery!"

"I want all of you to stand up!" The female intern yelled. "Stand up! Hands behind your head!"

Scott, Lightning, Duncan, Gwen, Anne Maria, Heather, Jo, Noah, And Courtney all stood up, and put their hands behind their head. All except for Alejandro.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Heather whispered to him. "Stand the f*ck up before you get killed!"

Alejandro didn't get up. Instead, he slowly raised his hands up. "Trust me! I know what I'm doing!"

"This is not the time!" Heather said to him. "This is serious-"

"Hey!" The male intern shouted. "You all, wait over there!"

As ordered, the Sneaky Robbers went away from Alejandro and the male intern.

"The f*ck's your problem?! Huh?!" The male intern yelled at Alejandro. "I have a gun, dipshit! I could blow your f*cking brains out!"

Alejandro didn't respond back. Instead, he casually put his feet up on the table.

"Dude, don't f*cking push me!" The male intern shouted, angrier then before. "Now look, I'm gonna count to three! If you don't get your ass up, you're gonna die!"

Alejandro still didn't react.

"One..."

"Man, stand up!" Lightning said.

"Two..."

"Alejandro, you idiot!" Heather yelled. "Stand the f*ck up!"

All of a sudden, Alejandro grabbed the male intern's gun, and held him close. His gun pointed right at his own neck.

"Three...!" Alejandro smirked.

"Come on, dude!" The male intern begged. "Be cool!"

"Yeah, be f*cking cool!" The female intern shouted, pointing her gun at Alejandro. "Don't you f*cking dare! I'll shoot you!"

"Then, I'll shoot him!" Alejandro smirked. "That wouldn't be so smart, would it?"

The female intern didn't answer, but kept her pointed at him.

"P-Please don't kill me...!" The male intern begged, sweating.

"It's all right, Amigo! I'm not going to kill you!" Alejandro said. "Now, I want you to sit facing me!"

The male intern slowly moved, and sat in front of Alejandro on the same table.

"Do you have a name?" Alejandro asked.

"Y-yeah!" The male intern choked. "It's Ted!"

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

Their team also made in to their diner too. Owen was the one who was eating the most food as no one else was eating as much. Zoey kept continuously looking out the window.

"Looking for Mike, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah!" Zoey answered. "I'm worried! What if he got lost or something?!"

"Isn't Mike smart?" Sam asked as Owen stole his eggs and bacon. "I'm sure that he can find us here!"

"Yeah!" Cameron agreed. "He did hear the challenge!"

"Oh... Oh yeah! You're right!" Zoey said back. Her nervous sweat began to decrease.

Across from them were two interns. Again, both male and female. These interns weren't dressed up all fancy, though.

_"You got this?"_ Chris asked.

"Yep!" The female intern answered through her walkie-talkie. The two then stood up, and pulled out two different guns.

"Everyone freeze!" The male intern yelled. "Everyone stand up! Now!"

"Everyone just stand up with your hands behind your head!" The female intern shouted.

Owen, Zoey, Bridgette, Lindsay, Cameron, and Zoey all exchanged nervous or scared glances.

"I said to f*cking get up!" The female intern yelled at them as they all stood up almost immediately. "Line up against the f*cking wall! Now!"

The team stood in a line, their backs facing the wall.

"I don't wanna die!" Owen yelled. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Just for that, you die first!" The female yelled at him as she pointed her gun at Owen.

"No, please! I don't wanna die! I haven't even tried Snails from Paris yet!" Owen begged.

The female intern then pulled the trigger, which released water.

"Ah Ah Ah!" Owen yelled as he felled to the floor, and clutched his chest, where the water was on. "Oh, oh, it stings! I can feel myself getting weaker! Ah Ah! It's... It's... Water...?"

"That's right, Owen, my man!" Chris said as he walked into the diner.

"You mean... It was... Fake...?" Owen asked, unsure.

"Yes, it was!" Chris said as he walked over to the two interns. "These guys weren't robbers at all! Nope, they're just my slaves-I mean, interns!"

"We'll get back to work!" The male intern said as he and the female intern left the diner.

"But, what about all these people?" Owen asked as he touched a person, who fell right down.

"They're carboard!" Chris said. "Originally, this was suppose to be used as a challenge in Total Drama Action! But, do to... Stuff that will be left un-said, the idea was scrapped at the time! But, I figured it was a good oppurtunity to use this as a challenge! Heh Heh, clever huh?"

"So, did we win or not?" Sam asked.

"Nope! You didn't try to stop the robbers with a calm approach! In fact, you didn't try to stop them at all!" Chris glared at Owen. "So, that means you're suffering elimination tonight!"

"Aw!" Lindsay exhaled.

"And, to make this season even more fun for me, not only will you guys have to endure elimination, but you'll be faced with a severe punishment as well!" Chris explained, smiling.

Chris' new idea for this season caused depressed sighs from mostly everyone.

"Come on! Let's go see how the Sneaky Robbers are doing!" Chris said as he left. The rest of the Nasty Crooks following him. And, Zoey was still seen worried about Mike.

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

"Ted, listen!" Alejandro said to him. "I'm gonna give you a chance, okay? A chance to walk out of here and leave!"

"Uh... O-Okay..." Ted choked again.

"Now look..." Alejandro said as he slowly handed the gun back to Ted. "Amigo, you do what's right and leave! It's not worth the bullets!"

"Shoot him! Shoot his f*cking face in!" The female intern shouted.

Ted couldn't find himself to do so. Instead, he turned to the female intern. "Let's just... Leave!"

"What?! Why?!" The female intern asked, shouting.

"Like he said... It's not worth the bullets..." Ted said.

This was enough as the female intern dropped the gun. The two interns then slowly walked out of the bar, holding hands.

**[1]**

Heather, Scott, Duncan, Lightning, Anne Maria, Gwen, Jo, Noah, and Courtney all looked at Alejandro, either surprised or impressed. But, that didn't last long as Chris and the Nasty Crooks barged in the diner.

Chris looked all around himself. He then grew a smile. "Well, I think we have a winner here! The Sneaky Robbers!"

The winning team cheered as Alejandro smirked to himself.

"Wait, how do you know?" Sam asked Chris.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?!" Chris grew frustrated. "It's my show! I could do whatever I want! So, as I was saying before, I'll see the Nasty Crooks at elimination tonight!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Courtney:** Okay, okay! As much as I hate to admit it... I'm... _(Exhales)_ I'm glad Alejandro won the challenge! There I said it! (Gets Up And Leaves)

_*Static*_

**Duncan:** You know, Alejandro handeled that challenge like a boss! My probts, man!

_*Static*_

**Gwen:** Wow! I'm glad we have Alejandro on our team!

_*Static*_

**Lightning:** _(Giggles)_ Lightning has goosebumps from watching Alejandro be so bad-to the Sha-ass!

_*Static*_

**Anne Maria:** A'ight, I'll admit it, that was pr'tty cool! _(Swoons)_ If only my Lightnin' had the balls to do dat!

_*Static*_

**Jo:** Alejandro thinks he's so badass, huh? Well, I got news for him, he's not gonna get the best of me! I can tell you that! _(Crosses Her Arms)_

_*Static*_

**Noah:** _(Silent For A Minute, Then Speaks)_ Okay, I'll admit, I was fairly impressed by what Alejandro did! Do I trust him? Oh, Hell no!

_*Static*_

**Scott:** With Alejandro on our team, we'll so get a winning streak! If not, we'll... Then... We're f*cked! _(Shrugs)_ I don't know!

_*Static*_

**Owen:** I guess I'm probably gonna get voted off tonight! I did lose the challenge! _(Shrugs)_ It's all right, I guess! I'm just sad 'cause I'm gonna be leaving all my friends-And the snacks too! _(Cries Into Hands)_ No! Not the snacks!

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** So far, I've earned my entire team's loyalty! Yet, I haven't earned Jo's trust for an alliance yet, nor Lindsay's! I'm gonna have to try alot harder for Jo! Lindsay is perfectly fine, though she's separated by teams, which might be a problem, but I honestly doubt it! But, the time will come, I can assure you of that! And when it does, me and Mi Amor, Heather will rule over this game! _(Laughs)_

_*Static*_

**Heather:** _(Refering To Alejandro)_ She is just so... So... Damn... _(Groans)_...Perfect! _(Groans Again)_

_*End*_

* * *

_(In The Basement)_

Back at the Mansion, Heather had a good hold of Alejandro's shirt as she smashed his back to a wall.

"Heather, why are we here?" Alejandro asked, grabbing her hands. "Do you know to, make out?"

"Can it!" Heather ordered. "What is your problem?"

Alejandro frowned slightly "What?"

"Flirting with Jo, then winning the challenge without even trying!" Heather yelled. "Again, what the Hell?!"

"Heather, it's all apart of my plan!" Alejandro spoke.

"Plan?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my plan!" Alejandro explained. "I want Jo, Lightning, and Lindsay to be apart of my alliance! I want to gain my team's trust!"

"What about me?!" Heather shouted.

Alejandro's eyes widened. "What do you me, Mi Angel? I don't have to worry about you because I know you are smart and wise!"

"What...?" Heather asked, confused.

"Heather, you are perhaps the smartest Senorita in this entire game! I don't need a plan for you because I know you can come up with one of your own!" Alejandro explained with full honesty.

"Well..." Heather blushed uncontrollably.

"If you want to be apart of my plan, so be it!" Alejandro said. "I won't mind!"

Heather didn't answer as she shook her head.

"Is that a no?" Alejandro asked.

To his surprise, Heather pulled Alejandro close to her, and they both shared a sweet, pasionette kiss. After a couple of seconds, they separated. Heather then marched up the stairs, leaving Alejandro with a idiot smirk on his face.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Heather:** _(Proud)_ You know... Alejandro might be right for once! You know what?! F*ck everyone else! I am me!

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** Those sweet lips of hers! The way she denies her heart for me! I couldn't have asked for a better person to have in my life! Thank you, Lord!

*End*

* * *

(In Zoey's Room)

Zoey sat on her bed, as Cameron comforted her.

"What if he died?!" Zoey panicked.

"It's okay, Zoey..." Was all Cameron could say.

Then, Zercrad barged in the room.

"Mike!" Zoey jumped up from the bed, and hugged him. "You're alive!"

"No shit!" Zercrad rolled his eyes.

Zoey was surprised. "What...?"

"Nerd Boy, you mind leaving us for a second? This won't take long!" Zercrad asked in a demanding tone.

"Mike..." Cameron eyed him, sucpiciously.

"Fine then!" Zercrad said as he stomped over to Cameron, picked him up by the hood, and rudely threw him out, right before shutting the door.

Zoey was still surprised and a little scarred at him.

"Sit down!" Zercrad said, pointing to the bed.

"But..." Zoey stuttered.

"Sit the f*ck down now!" Zercrad yelled as Zoey sat down, quickly. He sat next to her. "Listen, Zoey is it? This whole realtionship bullshit is just being to much to carry, you know?"

Zoey's eyes widened. "You're... You're breaking up with me...?"

Zercrad nodded. "Yep, pretty much! You're just such a load to carry! And I just don't have the back to carry you with!"

Zoey had tears in her eyes as her bottom lip quivered. "M-Mike..."

"Aw, are you gonna cry?!" Zercrad moked her. Right before rolling his eyes. "Go ahead! Like a give a shit!"

Zoey now put her face into her hands, and began to quietly sob.

"What a cunt!" Zercrad rolled his eyes. He then left, clsoing the door. He then put his ear to the door. Once he heard uncontrollable sobbing, he smirked evilly.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** Since I'm in control of what use to be Mike, I have all his memories with me! Ha Ha! So, as you already saw, I broke up Mike's boring relationship with that leach of a leg-humping cunt! And, to make it more fun for me, I'm gonna convince the team to vote her fatass off tonight! Ha Ha Ha! Sucks for you, Zoe! And, the real funny part is, everyone thinks I'm Mike! What a bunch of uneducated kids! In case you're wondering, I did a bit more research on these f*cking foolish players! I learned the Sam, the fat tub of menstral fluid, will sell his soul for anything game releated! So, what did I do? Bought him a PS4! I know a couple of guys! Owen, the other fat tub of lard, orgasms over food! So, I got him a box of fortune cookies! Lindsay is as dumb as most blondes are, so she was easy! And Bridgette will do anything to be with her stoner boyfriend! So, I let her talk to him on an iPad I stole from some loser of a kid! So, my vote plus Bridgette, Owen, and Sam's equals; bye bye, cunt! Ha Ha!

_*End*_

* * *

The Nasty Crooks all gathered in the back of the Mansion, and sat on multiple stools that were around a campfire.

Zoey looked at Zercrad, who just waved with a smirk across his face. Zoey sighed sadly as Cameron patted her back.

Chris then met up with them, carrying marshmallows on a silver plate.

"What I have here are six marshmallows!" Chris explained the obvious. "There are seven of you! Gee, doesn't look to good for the loser, now does it?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look good for Zoey!" Zercrad said, smirking, as Zoey dropped her head in shame.

_"Wait a minute... Mike doesn't have red eyes..."_ Cameron said in his thoughts, looking at Zercrad.

"The first marshmallow goes to..." Chris said. "...Sam...!"

Sam was to busy making out with his PS4, as he didn't even bother to catch the marshmallow.

"That's probably the only way you're gonna get laid, huh, fatass?" Zercrad said to Sam, chuckling at his own joke.

Sam was too busy to even adress his comment as he kept kissking his new Playstation. Zercrad rolled his eyes.

"Next one goes to..." Chris said. "...Owen...!"

Owen got the marshmallow in his mouth perfectly.

"Nice catch, circus freak!" Zercrad rolled his eyes.

"Hey, thanks!" Owen thanked him.

"I wasn't being serious..." Zercrad said as he turned away from Owen. "F*cking dumbass!"

"The nest treat goes to..." Chris said. "...Bridgette..."

Bridgette happily got her mashmallow.

"The next one goes to..." Chris said. "...Lindsay...!"

"Oh, yay!" Lindsay cheered as she caught her symbol for invincibility.

"Next one..." Chris said. "...Cameron..."

Cameron didn't even try to catch his as he was too busy studying Zercrad with his eyes.

Chris held the last marshmallow in his hands. "And, the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

(Zoey and Cameron look nervous)

...

...

...

...

(Zercrad smiles confidently)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mike!" Chris said, tossing Zercrad his marshmallow.

Cameron and Zoey both gasped.

"So, how is she getting eliminated?!" Zercrad asked. "Hurl Of Shame? That one was enjoyable!"

"It sure was, Mike! That's why where bringing it back!" Chris announced as a new cleaner-looking Hurl Of Shame was parked in the middle of the road.

Zoey sighed before slowly making her way to the Hurl Of Shame.

_"Wait... The red eyes... The headaches... The sudden change in personality...!"_ Cameron said in his thoughts. "Zoey!"

Zoey stopped in her tracks, and looked over her shoulder.

"I think Mike's been taken over by a new personality!" Cameron explained.

Cameron would've said more, but Zercrad grabbed Sam's PS4, and hit Cameron with it, knocking him out cold.

"The nerd doesn't know what he's saying!" Zercrad yelled to Zoey. "Just keep walking, bitch!"

Zoey then started to believe Cameron's hypothesis was true. "Cameron's right! Cam'r right! Chris, you gotta leave me in the game!"

"And why's that?" Chris asked.

"It's for Mike's own personal well being!" Zoey told him.

"Chef!" Chris called him as Chef threw Zoey over his shoulder.

"No, w-wait, you guys don't understand!" Zoey tried telling them as Chef put her in the catapult. "Please, just listen!"

"I think we listened enough!" Chris said as he pulled the lever, sending her flying.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" Zoey yelled as her screams eventually faded.

"Heh!" Chris laughed as he and Chef went back to join those who were safe. "Now, onto your punishment! Just close your eyes, and don't open them until I say! Got it?!"

They all nodded as they closed their eyes

* * *

...

"Okay, open!"

* * *

They all opened their eyes, and were surprised to see them standing out in front of the Mansion.

"I thought Chris was gonna give us a punishment?" Bridgette wondered.

"Hm, maybe he went easy on us?" Owen said. "You know, first day?"

"That's what we thought about the challenge!" Sam reminded him.

"I feel wierd!" Lindsay complained. "Like, I can't even move my arms or legs!"

"Yeah, the dumb bitch is right, what the Hell?!" Zercrad tried moving.

"Wait a second..." Cameron noticed something. "But... Why have we been turned into fruit...?"

Yes, each one was a fruit. Lindsay and Bridgette were bananas, Owen and Sam were grapes, and Zercrad and Cameron were strawberries. They then noticed Chef Hatchet, who was standing above them, chopping up pieces of bananas. They were in a blender.

"Hey, a Chef's gotta eat, right?" Chef Hatchet shrugged. "So, why not healthy?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bridgette, Lindsay, Owen, Sam, Zercrad, and Cameron all screamed as their fruit legs broke the end of the blender, and ran away from the Chef.

"Hey, you get back here! That's my lunch!" Chef screamed as he chased after them, a knife in his hands. All of them ran around in a circle.

**[2]**

"Heh Heh Heh!" Chris laughed at them. "Is Mike really controlled by a new personality? Will the Sneaky Robbers lose the next challenge? And, will the Nasty Crooks get away from Chef Hatchet's hungry grasp? Find out next time! Right here! On, Total! Drama! Supremacy!"

* * *

**After, I Think Like Two Weeks, This Chapter Is Finally Done! Woo-Hoo!**

**[1] The Whole Scene With The Interns, And Alejandro References My Second Favorite Movie Of All Time, Pulp Fiction!**

**[2] The Ending To The Spongebob Episode, "Shanghaied!"**

**So, Zoey the First One Gone, Huh? How Many Of You Did/Didn't See This Coming? I Would Imagine The Whole New Mike Personality Thing Happening Right Away! Then, I Think The Personality Would Have A Random Hatred For Zoey, And Would Fine Some Way Of Getting Her Eliminated First! And Besides, *Whispers* Zoey Does Deserved Getting Kicked Of Because Of What She Did To Scott, Lightning, And Anne Maria-Alright, Moving On!**

**Sorry If This Chapter Wasn't Worth The Wait! I Wanted To Add More, But I Would Know Where To Do It Without Changing A Whole Bunch Of Things! So, Sorry About That! Just A Heads Up, This Story Might Change Because Of Some Things You'll Find Zercrad Doing! Dont Worry, I Plan To Develop Him As A Villian!**

**Bye, and, I love you all!**

**And remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


	3. Ep 2 - Take Me To The Magic Man

**You Know How In The Last Chapter I Said I Was Planning To Develop Zercrad As A Villain? Well, From Thinking My Idea Over A Couple Of Times, I Now Plan To Develop Zercrad As A "Fun" Villain! What Do I Mean By That? Well, I Don't Want Zercrad To Be One Of Those Serious Villains That'll Do Anything To Real Their Goal! No, No, No! You Know, Laughing Like An Insane Mental Patient, Making Jokes, And Acting Like A Total Spaz Most Of The Time! So Yes, That's How Zercrad Will Act This Chapter And Onwards! But, If I Want Zercrad To Be A Serious Jerk, I'm Gonna Make Him A Serious Jerk! So, With That Off My Chest, Let's Get Onto The Reviews!**

**Torie Rilistkrytcat - Well, Thank You! I'm Glad That You're Already Hooked On This Fic! Oh Yeah, I Forgot To Mention Something Last Time! Here It Is: AleHeather Will Have A Significant Addition To The Plot As This Story Goes On! And Zercrad? XD I Honestly Have No Idea Where I Got The Name From! I Just Looked Around My Room, And Combined Names Of Multiple Things! Thank You For Reading!**

**AnyfriendofMike's - So... It Was Awesome? XD Thank You! And, Thanks For Reading!**

**Miss. Kookies - Thank You! Well, I Would Imagine In TDAS That Alejandro Wouldn't Try To Play Heather Anymore! (That Is, If They'll Be A Couple! Which I Hope They Are!) Also, I Would Imagine Heather (Kinda) Turning Into The Jealous Type If Alejandro Shares Any Interaction With The New Cast! So Yeah! Thank You For Reading!**

**Helmet 798 - I'm Glad You Enjoy My Spongebob References And The Last Chapter! Oh Don't Worry, They'll Be Plenty More Spongebob References As This Story Goes on! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha-Ahem! And Since My Computer's Finally Fixed, I Left You A Review On Your Current Chapter Of Your Story! Expect More Reviews From Me, Dude! Also, Thanks For The Shoutout! It Really Made Me Feel Good About Myself! Thank You So Much! And, Thanks For Reading!**

**Potterpalgirl123 - Me, Honestly, I Don't Feel Bad For Eliminating Zoey First! Why? Well, She Almost Killed Scott, Randomly Started To Hate The Living Freak Outta Lightning, And Probably Screwed Up Anne Maria's Feelings! I Think She's A Pretty Selfish Character! You Know, Only Caring About Herself And Mike! But, Enough Of That! You're Hoping If Cameron Will Save Mike From Zercrad? Well... Umm... You Might Be Disappointed With This Chapter! My Apologies! I'm Glad You Liked The Spongebob Reference, I Know I Sure Had Fun Writing It! Thanks For Reading!**

**I Love All You Guys! You Are The Best, As I Said The Last Time! I Still Mean It! What's In For This Chapter? Well, I Don't Want To Give Much Away, But Three People Cameo! Two From Other Media! And That's All I Can Really Give Without Spoiling The Whole Chapter! So, Let's Just Get On With It Already, Shall We? Yes We Shall!**

* * *

Total Drama Supremacy - Episode (2):

Take Me To The Magic Man

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Supremacy! We made the contestants think that they were getting an actual day off from the usual challenges as they were sent to a diner to chow-down! But, thanks to yours truely!" Chris winked at the camera. "They were actually set up for a fake robbery act! In the end, it was Alejandro who won victory for the Sneaky Robbers; causing the Nasty Crooks to send someone home! Ultimately, it was Zoey who was sent hurling, and the first one to be voted off this season! What will our competitors face now? Will I prank them again? And better yet, will they be gullible enough to believe it? Heh Heh, find out! Right here! On, Total! Drama! Supremacy!"

* * *

_(Theme Song)_

* * *

_(In The Mansion)_

Scott and Anne Maria both sat on the couch in the living room. Scott was happily whittling a stick with his pocket knife as Anne Maria was watching some TV.

"What're you so happy about?" Anne Maria asked, turning her attention to the Redneck.

Scott stopped whittling and turned to her, smirking. "Dont'cha see? Zoey's gone! That pain in the ass is finally out of our hair!"

Anne Maria looked around herself. "Oh yeah, you're right! No wonda it's been so quiet ar'nd here!"

The two shared a laugh. Duncan then came down the stairs from his room, jumped on the couch, and made himself comfortable.

"Ah!" Duncan relaxed. "This is great!"

All of a sudden, Lightning appeared from nowhere and sat on Duncan's bathing suit area, no doubt crushing his crotch.

"Tell Lightning a story, Duncan!" Lightning joked, not noticing Duncan's pain.

"Get of me, man!" Duncan ordered as he tried pushing the Over-Achiever off, but it was no use.

Anne Maria and Scott exchanged smirking glances. "Dog pile on Duncan!"

"What?! No!" Duncan protested. But, that had no effect as everyone on the Sneaky Robbers tackled him on the couch.

Now, because no logic is fun, they were all in the same place as Duncan was with Lightning sitting on top of them.

"Well Lightning, aren't you gonna serve us?" Jo smirked.

"Why would Lightning do that?" Lightning asked, confused.

"You are the bitch!" Heather also smirked.

"Lightning's the bitch?" Lightning asked as almost everyone nodded. "Oh, okay! Lightning knows just what to do!"

Lightning then, somehow, pulled his shorts up, revealing three pieces of candy that were stuck to his leg.

Lightning pulled off a blue piece of candy, and held it in front of Courtney to take. "Here you go, Courtney! A Sha-Snack for Lightning's friend!"

"Ew! I mean, I couldn't possibly try it unless Duncan does first!" Courtney smirked.

Lightning shifted his hand with the candy over to Duncan. "A snack for Duncan!"

"Dude, it's got hair on it!" Duncan announced the obvious.

"Okay! Lightning can get you another one!" Lightning said, trying to find another snack on his leg.

"Yeah, as much as I love this gross-fest, I'm gonna go pick out eatable food!" Noah said, walking into the kitchen. "You know, in the fridge!"

"Tumor Head's got the right idea!" Jo agreed, following Noah.

"Yes, I agree!" Alejandro said. "How about you, Mi Angel?"

"Whatever!" Heather rolled her eyes. "As long as it keeps me away from Lightning, I'll be fine!"

Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen followed the four into the kitchen. The three looking disgusted with Lightning.

Lightning hopped over to them on one leg, holding a yellow piece of candy. "Lightning got this one for his birthday!"

Scott and Anne Maria followed Lightning, both laughing at him.

* * *

_(In The Kitchen)_

Scott, Duncan, Gwen, Lightning, Anne Maria, Heather, Jo, Noah, Alejandro, and Courtney all rummaged through the fridge.

"Food, food, food, food!" Lightning repeated the same word.

"Yes Lightning, we're looking for food!" Jo rolled her eyes.

"Gorgonzola paste?" Courtney looked disgusted as she picked up the jar.

"Seriously, Chris?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

**[1]**

_"Attention contestants, meet me by the front of the Mansion for your real first challenge!"_ Chris' voice echoed outside.

"We didn't even have time to eat! Son of a bitch!" Scott cursed.

"He is Chris!" Jo smirked.

* * *

The Sneaky Robbers and the Nasty Crooks met with Chris and Chef at the front of the Mansion.

"Welcome, kiddies!" Chris seemed overjoyed.

"Cut the cheesy act, McLean and get to the challenge!" Jo ordered.

Chris' smile turned into a frown. "Fine, okay! Does any of you know what New York's famous for?"

"The Nintendo store!" Sam smiled.

"Being mugged at every corner?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Moar mutated animals then da island?" Anne Maria refered to Camp Wawanakkwa.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** See! Bunch of uneducated kids, I tell ya whut!

_(Hank Hill Pops Out Of The Confessional Door, And Punches Zercrad Across The Face)_

**Hank Hill:** That's my line, got-dang it! _(Leaves)_

_(Zercrad's Hand Is The Only Thing Shown To The Camera As It Twitches)_

_*End*_

* * *

"Uh... No!" Chris responded. "It's for the carnivals!"

"Okay, I might not know much about New York, but I know for a fact it's defiantly not know for the carnivals!" Noah crossed his arms.

"You're right, Noah! It's not!" Chris pointed at the Bookworm. "But, it's where the challenge is taking place anyway!"

Chris and Chef then led the teams over to an old-looking bus.

"Is that bus safe to drive in?" Gwen asked.

Chris shrugged. "I guess!"

Then, the entire undercarriage of the bus fell off, and then the battery box, and the rims.

"Well, I guess we-" Chris tried suggesting. Then, the entire bus randomly blew up, which caught everyone in utter shock. "Uh..."

Then, as karma would had it for him, the charred pieces of the bus fell right on top of Chris, crushing him.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Scott:** _(Laughing)_ You deserved that you douche! _(Laughs)_

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** _(Laughing)_ Karma's cruel fate stings doesn't it, Chris?!_ (Laughs)_

_*Static*_

**Heather:** _(Laughing)_ What a loser! _(Laughs)_

_*Static*_

**Jo:** _(Laughing)_ How does it feel being the punching bag for once?! _(Laughs)_

_*Static*_

**Chef:** Take that, Pretty Boy! _(Laughs)_

_*End*_

* * *

Chris' head popped out of the destroyed bus. His hair was messed up, and he had a black eye. He then spit out a single tooth. "Ow!"

This made everyone erupt in laughter almost to the point of tears.

"Okay, okay!" Chris was eager to stop the laughter.

Chris then tried pulling himself out, which ultimately worked after a couple of tries. Chris dusted his shirt off, and tried to fix his hair. "Since the bus is... Out of order, we're just gonna have to walk to the carnival instead!"

"How far is it?" Gwen asked.

"It's about ten blocks from here!" Chris explained, which made mostly everyone groan. "Let's just get a move on here, people!"

"Okay, am I the only one surprised that the freaking bus randomly exploded?!" Scott asked his team.

"With everything that's happened on this show so far, I'm not!" Noah responded as everyone nodded, agreeing to Noah's answer.

* * *

_~30 Minutes Later~_

* * *

"Can't... Breath... Need... Snacks..." Owen panted in exhaustion as he was walking on all fours.

"I... Feel... You... Man..." Sam also panted from exhaustion as he appeared to be walking on all fours also.

"Are you guys okay?" Bridgette asked the two, seeming concerned.

"Doubt it!" Zercrad answered. "See that juice leaking out from their man boobs? That's never a good sign!"

Bridgette and Cameron made a face of disgust at Zercrad's comment.

"What?" Zercrad asked, annoyed by their stares.

"Oh, my dad leaks juice like that!" Lindsay commented. "Except it's red color!"

"Lindsay... That's not sweat, it's blood!" Cameron told her.

"Shut up, Twerp!" Zercrad said, pushing Cameron down. "It's fun to hear her idiotic comments!"

As Cameron slowly got up, he and Bridgette both made frowns at Zercrad, who wasn't paying attention to them.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Bridgette:** Mike's been acting weird lately! Like not himself, you know? Maybe he's having some trouble with his MPD that Zoey told me about? Maybe!

_*Static*_

**Cameron:** Mike's new personality has gotten way out of hand! So far, it's eliminated Zoey, tried flushing Owen down the toilet, and has treated everyone unfairly! I need to find a way to bring back the real Mike! _(Thinks)_ But how...?

_*Static*_

**Zercrad:** That little bitch, Cameron thinks he's so smart, huh?! Going around, acting like he's the offspring of freaking Albert Einstein! I can't stand him! If we lose this challenge, you can bet your ass he'll be the one going home!

_*Static*_

**Lindsay:** That Mike guy is soooo nice! Sometimes, he calls me_ idiotic_, and _a waste of space_! I think that's Sahelian for _pretty_! Aww!

_*End*_

* * *

"Please... Tell... Me... We're... Almost... There..." Owen begged.

"We're there!" Chris answered.

Owen and Sam immediately shot up. "We are?"

"Yes, fat and fatter, we are!" Chris said as Owen or Sam didn't look offended.

The carnival looked like a traditional one. It had rides, multiple snack booths, and some throw up on the floor. The strange this was, it looked almost deserted.

"Like, why is it so quiet?" Sam asked. "Aren't carnivals suppose to be loud?"

"Don't forget annoying!" Courtney added in with an eye roll. "Not to mention obnoxious!"

"Oh, tell me about it!" Gwen agreed.

Courtney glared at Gwen. "You asked you?!"

Gwen could only sigh deeply as Duncan laid a hand on her shoulder; comforting her at the moment.

"All questions will be answered eventually!" Chris said. "Rumors say that this very carnival is haunted by a robot called, _The Magic Man!"_

"Da Magic Man?" Anne Maria chuckled.

"Yep! The Magic Man!" Chris confirmed, causing Anne Maria to roll her eyes. "People have also said that he was once created by an old scientist called, _Dr. Wily!"_

"Dr. Wily?" Scott questioned. "You're serious?"

"Will you shut it and let me tell the damn story?!" Chris yelled.

Scott remained quiet, but still kept at glare at The Host.

"Good!" Chris smiled. "That is all!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** I smell some_ (In A Singing Voice)_ Bullshit!

_*Static*_

**Sam:** Magic Man? Dr. Wily? Isn't it obvious?! This is Mega Man we're talking about here, people! **[2]**

_*End*_

* * *

"Now, please direct your attention to the Ferris Wheel!" Chris asked as the contestants did so.

There were two giant, purple Ferris Wheels. Both looked out-of-order, and run-down. There was also something floating in the distance. It looked like a black smoke making the shape of a skull, trapped in a purple ball.

"For your first part of the challenge, you and your teams are gonna try to grab..." Chris tried explaining.

"Is that a dildo?" Scott asked.

"Dildo's aren't round, dude!" Noah told him.

"And how would you know how a dildo's shaped?" Jo smirked.

"Health class!" Noah simply said. "Try it sometime!"

Jo glared at Noah for his answer.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Jo:** You know, Noah pisses me off! I can't stand him and his smartass remarks! When the time comes, I'll show him who he's really messing with!

_*End*_

* * *

"Really?" Gwen asked Scott. "I thought it was a ball!"

"Maybe it's Lindsay's brain!" Zercrad said, resulting in a few chuckles.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Lindsay blushed.

Zercrad could only give the camera a bored look.

"Are you all done?!" Chris asked, obviously irritated.

Everyone remained silent.

"Okay, none of you are right! It's a ball filled with Evil Energy!" Chris smirked.

"Evil Energy?" Gwen asked. "You have got to be joking!"

"Yes, Evil Energy!" Chris said. "It's supposed energy that came from space a long time ago! Or something like that! Your challenge is to try to reach that Evil Energy before your opposing team does! Who ever reaches it will have a huge advantage in part two!"

"And exactly how do we reach it?" Alejandro asked.

"The Ferris Wheel!" Chris simply said. "It'll give you a boost up! Or send you plummeting to your own death! Heh Heh, fun right?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a sick person, next?!" Zercrad said, pissed off at Chris _'stalling the challenge'._

Chris glared at Zercrad. "Fine, whatever! It's your funeral! The challenge begins... Now! Go, go, go!"

The teams raced to each Ferris Wheel.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Gwen:** Wait a minute! If the Evil Energy came from space, then how did Chris and Chef get it?!

_(Noah Pops In)_

**Noah:** Like I said, don't question the logic of this show!

_*End*_

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

Owen, Bridgette, Lindsay, Zercrad, and Cameron all walked into a seat on the Ferris Wheel as the machine began to move towards the Energy.

"Okay, here's the plan, Fatty, you'll help me up to receive the Energy!" Zercrad said. "Any other ideas?"

Everyone shook their heads for _no_.

"Good!" Zercrad smiled.

"So, which _Fatty_ is going to give you a boost?" Sam asked, rather nervous.

Zercrad simple pointed to Owen.

Owen clapped for himself. "Woo-Hoo!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Sam:** _(Wipes Sweat Off Forehead)_ Phew! Dodged a bullet! _(Chuckles)_

_*End*_

* * *

Once they were near the energy, Owen grabbed the back of Zercrad's shirt, and let him try to grab the Energy.

"Come to papa!" Zercrad said to himself.

But alas, Zercrad wasn't high enough as he couldn't reach it.

"Dammit! No!" Zercrad said as he made Owen let him go by biting his hand.

"Ow!" Owen pulled back his hand.

Zercrad, once again, tried grabbing the Energy. But, it was still to high for him.

"Son of a whore!" Zercrad cursed. He then noticed he was high off the ground. "Mommy...!"

Zercrad began to fall back down to Earth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zercrad screamed as it looked like he appeared to stop falling.

He then noticed that Owen had a good hold of the back of his shirt, preventing him to fall anymore.

Zercrad, scared out of his mind, hugged Owen and began to cry hysterically onto his shoulder. "It was so high! I almost died! I want my blankie!"

"Aw!" Owen awed as he hugged him back. "It's all right, buddy!"

Zercrad then noticed what he was doing, and quickly detached himself from Owen.

"We... Uh... F-Failed..." Zercrad managed to say as Cameron, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Owen all looked surprised towards him.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Lindsay:** Aww! Mike's so cute! Like, you know, baby cute!

_*Static*_

**Bridgette:** Aww! He's like a little child!

*Static*

**Owen:** Gee, Mike really hates heights, huh?

_*Static*_

**Zercrad:** _(Blushing Wildly)_ Uh... I just... Don't Like... Heights that much... _(Crosses His Arms And Pouts)_

_*Static*_

**Cameron:** Wow... Mike's new personality is... Uh... What do they call that? A-A... Bitch? _(Eyes Widened)_ Wow... That's the first time I ever insulted someone... Heh... Heh... _(Throws Up)_ Oh... Oh no... I'm throwing up blood!... _(Proceeds To Throw Up More Blood)_

_*Static*_

**Lindsay:** _(Standing Up, Watching Cameron Throw Up)_ Look, red color! _(Lightly Claps Her Hands, Still Watching Cameron Throw Up)_

_*End*_

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

Duncan, Gwen, Scott, Lightning, Anne Maria, Jo, Heather, Noah, Courtney, and Alejandro all quickly entered the machine as it began to work.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Gwen asked.

"I've got one!" Jo raised her hand, trying to hide an evil smirk. "I say we send, or throw, our most expendable player in!"

"Cameron's not on this team, Man Lady!" Scott reminded her, seeming greatly infuriated.

"No, I know that, idiot!" Jo acknowledged the obvious as she slapped herself, and slid her hand down her face.

"Then what do you mean?" Duncan asked, seeming as irritated as Scott was.

"Heh Heh!" Jo chuckled to herself. Her eyes shifted over to Noah.

"Okay, what?!" Noah asked, annoyed by Jo's stare.

"Oh, I see what you're saying!" Duncan grinned devilishly at Noah.

Soon, everyone on the Sneaky Robbers began to smirk at the Sarcastic Bookworm.

"Okay guys, this is seriously starting to creep me out!" Noah blurted out, seeming semi-nervous.

"Guys, I don't think we should do this!" Gwen tried reasoning with her team.

"Yes, listen to the only sane person here!" Noah insisted, pointing at Gwen.

"I got his legs!" Heather yelled.

"I got his hair!" Scott shouted.

Then, they all tackled Noah, much to Gwen's horror, and they mild annoyance of Noah.

_A Few Minutes Of Struggling And Fighting Later_

Everyone, minus Gwen, all had a good hold of Noah as he couldn't even move.

"You're all psychotic!" Noah mumbled under his breath.

"I'll let you know when I start caring!" Jo said, obviously heard what Noah said.

The Ferris Wheel was then close to the Energy.

"All right everyone!" Jo said to her teammates. "On the count of three, we make Dick Head here fly!"

"Come on, guys... This isn't funny...!" Noah tried telling them.

"One..."

"Seriously, stop!" Noah demanded, his forehead feeling sweaty.

"Two..."

"P-Please don't...!" Noah begged.

"Three...!"

They tossed Noah right out. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Noah screamed.

"Get the advantage, Nerd!" Duncan yelled to him.

When Noah was seemingly close to the Energy, he tried grabbing it. But, it was too far away as he missed.

"Great!" Noah said to himself as he looked down at the hard concrete beneath him. "Oh, goodie!"

Noah began to fall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Just then, he felt himself stop in mid-air. But, it was just Jo who caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"Did you get the thingy?" Lightning asked.

"No!" Noah dusted himself off. "Does it look like I got the _thingy_?!"

Noah then noticed most of his teammates chuckling at him.

"What now?" Noah asked them, seeming tired and bored.

"Ya pissed yourself!" Anne Maria laughed.

Noah looked down, and saw that his pants had a big wet mark. "Awesome! This is just my day!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Duncan:** _(Laughs)_ Twerp totally got what he deserved! You know, gender-bent as she is, Jo's all right!

_*Static*_

**Jo:** Maybe he'll learn next time not to mess with people who won't take shit! _(Laughs)_

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** _(Impressed) _Wow! Jo is surely a force not to mess with! What she did to Noah? Cruel, but delicious! Finally, a great competitor! Other than me and Heather, of course! _(Coughs, And Grabs Chest)_ These cursed pains!_ (Coughs Again)_

_*Static*_

**Noah:**_ (Mocking)_ Let's laugh at the kid who wet his pants from fear! _(Crosses His Arms)_ Bunch of immature... _(Mumbles More Words Under Breath)..._

_*End*_

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

"C'mon guys!" Zercrad nagged his team. "Someone has to have more ideas! Anything!"

Cameron slowly raised his hand up.

"Ugh!" Zercrad moaned. "What is it, Cameron?"

"Well... We could stack each other up, and reach the Energy by teamwork!" Cameron suggested.

Bridgette looked impressed at Cameron's idea. "Wow, Cameron! That sounds really-"

"Stupid?" Zercrad interrupted Bridgette's compliment. "Because, it most assuredly does!"

Bridgette frowned at Zercrad.

"You got a better idea?" Sam asked.

"Well... No... But, if I had another idea, it would be better than his!" Zercrad answered, pointing at Cameron.

"Sounds like a plan, man!" Owen high-fived with Cameron.

Zercrad rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Let's just win this stupid challenge already!"

_After A Couple Minutes Of Stacking_

Sam held Bridgette, she held Lindsay, she held Cameron, he held Zercrad, and he held Owen up.

"Why the living Hell did we decide to put Owen at the top?!" Zercrad exclaimed, sweating from exhaustion as he held Owen up to the Energy.

"Because I calculated that Owen would be able to grab the energy as he's the tallest out of all of us!" Cameron explained.

"Dammit!" Zercrad cursed. He then turned his attention to Owen. "What do you eat, man?! Lard on a plate?!"

"What? It's good!" Owen answered, trying to grab the Energy. "Almost got it! Almost got-"

But, from trying to hard, Owen farted, causing the stinky gas to blast right in Zercrad's face.

"Oops!" Owen chuckled. "Sorry, Mike! Dude, you okay?...Dude?"

Zercrad didn't answer as he gave the camera a traumatic look of disgust and surprise.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Throwing Up)_ What a revolting, repulsive, nauseating... _(Throws Up More)_

_*End*_

* * *

"Huh!" Chris sighed, watching the Nasty Crooks struggle to reach the Energy. "Looks like they're having a bit of trouble eh, Chef?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" Chef Hatchet agreed.

Chris flashed him his usual sadistic smile. "Wanna up the difficulty level?"

Chef smiled back at him. "You know it!"

Chef Hatchet then walked over to a switch that controlled the speed of the Ferris Wheel.

Chef grabbed the handle of the switch. He set it from the easiest setting, _Piece Of Cake_, to the hardest setting, _Down-Right Impossible_ by turning the handle right.

As almost immediately, the Ferris Wheel began turning around and around at the speed of light.

"Think it can go faster?" Chris smirked.

"Nope!" Chef answered, making Chris' smirk disappear. "That's all it can go!"

"Here, let me try!" Chris said, grabbing hold of the handle.

Chef also grabbed hold of the handle with an annoyed look on his face. "I said that's all it can go!"

"Just let me try!" Chris demanded.

The two fought over the handle, Chris turning it right, Chef turning it left.

Then, after much abuse, the handle broke right off, smacking Chris in the face, knocking him out.

The switch to the Ferris Wheel began to spark and spark as it set on fire.

"Uh-Oh!" Chef blurted out. "That can't be good!"

The Ferris Wheel then began to go, as it would seem, faster than speed of light.

* * *

**Nasty Crooks~**

"Ah!" Owen yelled. "We're all gonna die! Again! Ah!"

"Shut up!" Zercrad yelled. "We can't die! Chris wouldn't just let us get killed!"

"You'd be surprised!" Bridgette yelled to him.

Then, their team's ladder to the Energy flew into the sky.

After a couple of seconds, everyone on this said team crashed into the hard concrete.

Owen, Zercrad, Bridgette, Lindsay, Cameron, and Sam fell through the concrete itself, making imprints of their bodies in different shapes and positions.

"Does anyone else taste diet chopsticks?" Sam asked, in a daze.

"No!" Lindsay answered. "But, I do taste red color! It taste weird! Like... Pain?"

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

Each player held on for dear life. But, the only thing they could hold onto was the seatbelts that looked like they would break off at any second.

"I don't wanna die here!" Duncan yelled. "I mean, how lame would that sound? Dying from a Ferris Wheel?!"

"That'd be totally lame!" Anne Maria agreed.

Then, a seatbelt strap ripped right off the seat. Who's was it? Well, it was Noah's.

"Wonderful!" Noah yelled as he flew out the Ferris Wheel. In fact, he flew so high that he hit the Energy, causing him and it to fall back down towards Earth.

* * *

"I'm okay?! I'm okay!" Owen exclaimed, peeking his head out from his imprint in the concrete. "Sweet macaroni and cheese, I'm all right! Yay, baby!"

Owen's cheer was cut short when Noah landed right on him.

Owen peeked his head out again, seeming fine. "Oh yeah, I'm still okay!"

Then, the Evil Energy trapped inside the ball bumped Owen on his head, making him fall.

"Oh yeah, yep, now I'm not all right..." Owen moaned.

* * *

"Ow..." Chris moaned in pain as he awoke from his coma. He walked over to Chef, who was playing a game on a hand-held console. "What happened?"

"That Noah kid got the Energy thingy!" Chef explained, not even taking his eyes off from the screen.

Chris put on his smile as he walked over to Owen's imprint, and pulled out the Energy. "I think it's official! The Sneaky Robbers win this part of the challenge!"

"Stop da damn F'rris Wheel!" Anne Maria yelled.

"Oh yeah, that! Chef!" Chris called.

Chef Hatchet grabbed the broken-off handle, reattached it back to the switch, and turned the Wheel off, all while playing his game.

The Ferris Wheel stopped dead in its tracks, resulting in the rest of the Sneaky Robbers to fly out of the ride.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed as they crashed into the cement, making a giant hole, right in front of Chris.

"Did we win?" Jo asked as her and her teammates climbed out of the hole.

"Yes, you did!" Chris repeated, causing cheers from the Sneaky Robbers. "Noah, you okay to walk?"

"Perfectly fine!" Noah rolled his eyes, climbing out of Owen's imprint, and cracking his back. "You know, I was just thrown out of a Ferris Wheel... Twice!"

Noah glared at his teammates as some looked the opposite way and whistled.

"Mind explaining what this Energy-Bullshit is for?!" Heather asked.

"Kinda!" Chris said, causing Heather to glare at him. "But, I won't tell you until after! You know, when the process is done!"

"What process?" Gwen asked.

Chris smirked like a mad man as he snapped his fingers. "Chef!"

Chef rolled his eyes as he nonchalantly threw his game console aside. He then grabbed the ball of negative energy, and pulled aside everyone on the Sneaky Robbers.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!" Chef smirked at the Sneaky Robbers. "It'll hurt a lot!"

* * *

"What the Hell happened?!" Zercrad asked, climbing out of his imprint.

"Who put their toes in my passport?" Sam asked no one, still in a daze.

Then, Bridgette, Cameron, and Lindsay all climbed out of their imprints and stood next to Chris.

"What's happening?" Cameron asked Chris.

"You shut up!" Zercrad yelled at Cameron. "You don't get to talk anymore, bitch!"

"Oh, why can't he?!" Bridgette asked, enraged at Zercrad's rough attitude towards Cameron.

"What do you mean?!" Zercrad shouted. "He made us lose the damn challenge!"

"At least he tried!" Bridgette stuck up for Cameron.

"Well, listen, trying doesn't give you victory, Honey!" Zercrad said to her. He then turned his attention to Cameron. "If we lose this part of the challenge, you're outta here!"

Cameron just gulped and sighed deeply as Bridgette felt sorry for him.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Bridgette:** Okay, Mike is seriously becoming a jerk!

_*End*_

* * *

"Spiders are fabulous!" Sam blurted out, still in a daze.

Annoyed, Zercrad slapped The Gamer across the face.

"What? Who? Wait?" Sam said, making a fighting pose. "How long was I out?"

"You weren't _out_, you were acting _stupid!_" Zercrad answered.

"Oh!" Sam put his hand on his forehead. "Ow, my head!"

* * *

"Uh, Chris?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes?" Chris said.

"What is Chef doing to them?" Bridgette asked, surprised, pointing to the Sneaky Robbers.

"Fun isn't it?" Chris asked with hints of dark glee.

* * *

"AAAAAAAH!" Scott screamed. "Get off of me! AAAAAH!"

"DAAAAAGH!" Gwen shouted. "Wait, stop! AAAAAAAH!"

"No, don't touch Lightning there!" Lightning yelled. "Sha-AAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Duncan screamed. "Dude, what are you doing-AAAAAAAH!"

"Please! Have mercy!" Alejandro yelled. "DAAAAAAGH!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Courtney shouted. "I am a CIT! Let go-AAAAAH!"

"You idiot-AAAAAH!" Heather screamed. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAH! AAAAH!" Jo yelled. "Oh God-AAAAH!"

"No! No! No!" Noah shouted. "AAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Anne Maria shrieked. "Don't touch me dh're! Bad touch! AAAAAH!"

Bridgette, Sam, Lindsay, Cameron, and Zercrad were all surprised and shocked at what Chef was doing to them. All except for Chris, who was enjoying their pain.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" Owen asked his team, standing next to Zercrad. Owen then looked at what was happening to the Sneaky Robbers, and fainted.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Sarcastic)_ You know, for kids! **[3]**

_*Static*_

**Owen:** Geez! I guess it's a no-brainer why this story's rated T, huh?

**ForteKham617:** Dude!

**Owen:**_ (Confused) _What?

**ForteKham617:** You just broke the fourth wall!

**Owen:** Oops! Sorry, fourth wall!

_*End*_

* * *

"All right, I'm finished!" Chef Hatchet announced.

Each member of the Sneaky Robbers had pieces of metal attached to their arms.

"Great!" Chris closed his hands together.

"What is this crap for anyway?" Scott asked Chris, eyeing the metal on his arm.

"Good question, Scott!" Chris said. "The Evil Energy has attracted itself into the metal! Aka, the pieces on your arms!"

"So?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"So, if you perform the gesture, like so!" Chris said, straightening his hand into a line, and slashing at the wind. "You'll be able to release a sharp blade that can cut through any surface!"

Lightning, curious, copied Chris' action, and slashed at the wind. A grey, c-shaped blade flew out of the metal, and hit the one of the Ferris Wheel, completely destroying it. "Sha-Sweet!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** So wait, what where the suggestive and sexual sound and words for?

_*Static*_

**Lightning:** _(Smiling)_ Lightning has the power!** [4] **_(Does The Blade Action With Both Arms, Causing The Walls Of The Confessional To Come Crashing Down)_

_*Static*_

**Sam:** _(Sad)_ Man, I wish we won that challenge so we could have that sweet blade thing! _(Sighs)_

_*End*_

* * *

"Now, if you will all follow me to your next challenge!" Chris said, walking to the next destination, with the two teams following him and Chef too.

* * *

Chris and Chef led the two teams into a dirty, old-looking Fun House.

"Welcome to the second part of your challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "For this part, you're gonna have to figure the way out of this here Fun House!"

"That's it?" Gwen asked. "So, it's just a maze?"

"Not exactly!" Chris half-answered Gwen's question. "More like a race to the end!"

"So, if it's just a race, then what's the point of these stupid blade shooters?!" Courtney asked, seeming irritated.

"Those _blade shooters_ will help you _on_ your race!" Chris explained. "But, use your advantage carefully!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Heather asked.

"Well, you wouldn't want the other team using _your_ advantage to_ their_ advantage!" Chris grinned. "Would you now?"

Heather groaned in annoyance as she shot Chris a death glare.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Heather:** I really hate it when he makes a point! Almost as annoying when Alejandro does too! _(Blows Piece Of Hair Out Of Her Face)_ Almost!

_*End*_

* * *

"And, not only do the Sneaky Robbers get the advantage, but they also get a twenty-second head start!" Chris explained, causing cheers from the Sneaky Robbers and groans from the Nasty Crooks.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Sarcastically Cheering)_ Go my team! Go my team!

_*End*_

* * *

"Let this challenge begin..." Chris held up his hand like a flag, and drawed it down. "Now! Go, go, go!"

As instructed, the Sneaky Robbers all raced into the Fun House.

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

The first obstacle of the race was the _Hall Of Mirrors._

"Well, anyone got any ideas?" Jo asked.

Lightning approached a mirror. "Lightning will ask this handsome guy! Hey dude, you know where-Okay man, Lightning's just-Look, Lightning just trying to ask you a question-Can you stop talking when Lightning's talking-All right, Sha-Fine then, it's on! Scott, you get Scott! Anne Maria, you get Anne Maria! Duncan, you get Duncan! Lightning's got bitch head here!"

Lightning then started to punch his reflection, trying to cause pain to the object. "Stop doing the same moves as Lightning!" **[5]**

"Lightnin', Doll, it's just a mirror!" Anne Maria stop Lightning by grabbing the back of his arm.

"Oh... L-Lightning totally knew that... Yeah...!" Lightning blushed awkwardly as mostly everyone stared at him, purely shocked by his stupidity.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Alejandro:** Is Lightning really that... Uh... Foolishly idiotic?

_(Jo Pops In)_

**Jo:** You haven't seen the half of it!

_*Static*_

**Heather:** Lindsay, you have been replaced as this show's dumbest player!

_*Static*_

**Noah:** (Stares At The Camera)... I am just completely, utterly speechless...

_*Static*_

**Courtney:** If Lightning wants to stay on my team, he better get smarter!

_*End*_

* * *

"Why don't we just use this stupid metal?" Duncan asked.

"That wouldn't be your smartest idea!" Noah said.

"Oh, and why wouldn't it?!" Duncan held a fist close to Noah's face.

"Because, if we break the mirrors for a path, that would help the other team!" Alejandro said. "Besides, I have an idea!"

"And that would be?" Heather asked him.

"Hold out your hands in front of you!" Alejandro demonstrated. "That way, we find a way out of here!"

"My God, that's so simple!" Jo said. "I would've thought of that!"

"But, you didn't!" Heather said to Jo, smirking, as Jo glared at her.

"Enough with the cat fight!" Scott rolled his eyes. "Let's get going already!"

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

"Could we go now?" Zercrad asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Nope! Not yet!" Chris looked at his watch. "And... Wait for it... Okay, now you can go!"

Owen, Zercrad, Cameron, Bridgette, Sam, and Lindsay all ran into the Fun House, and _accidently_ trampled Chris.

They were faced with the first obstacle, the _Hall Of Mirrors. _The Sneaky Robbers weren't in sight, as they already finished it.

"Aw, crap!" Sam exclaimed. "Well, this'll take us a while!"

Zercrad made a face of aggravation, but soon washed it off with a sly grin. "Hey, Owen!"

"Yeah, Mike?" Owen said.

"Wanna know what's the capital of Thailand?" Zercrad asked.

Owen thought of the right answer. "Uh... Isn't it... Like..."

"Bangcock!" Zercrad answered his own question, punching Owen right in his tennis balls.

Owen made a face of pure pain. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

Owen's ear-piercing scream of pain made all the mirrors shatter, making a path for them.

Zercrad smiled at the path as it gently pat Owen on his head. "Good boy! Now, let's move!"

Bridgette, Sam, Lindsay, and Cameron all made frowns at Zercrad, except for Owen, who was still trying to get over his pain.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Owen:** _(Clutching His Sack)_... I want my mommy...

_*End*_

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

They all made it through the _Hall Of Mirrors._ They were then faced with ... Oh God! The most horrifying thing ever!

"A perfume department?" Jo asked no one in particular, as the dramatic music played. "There's a damn perfume department in a Fun House?!"

"Wow!" Was all Noah said. "Just... Wow!"

"Guys, I'm afraid we have no choice!" Alejandro took a stance. "Let's do this!"

Mostly everyone gulped.

* * *

_-Scene 1-_

Alejandro tries running as fast as he could. But, a spray of perfume hits him right in the face.

_-Scene 2-_

Noah also tries running as fast as he could. But, a spray of perfume hits him in the side of his face.

_-Scene 3-_

Duncan tries covering his mouth while running through a cloud of perfume.

_-Scene 4-_

Courtney tries holding her breath. That proved to be useless as the perfume just sprayed her eyes.

_-Scene 5-_

Heather and Gwen dive-bomb to the floor to dodge the incoming clouds of perfume.

_-Scene 6-_

Lightning casually walks as he appeared to be wearing a gas mask. But, a hand reached out and grabbed the gas mask, as another hand sprayed Lightning in his face.

_-Scene 7-_

Some perfume gets sprayed right in Jo's mouth, who makes a face of disgust.

_-Scene 8-_

Scott jumped over a little cloud of the spray. But, as it would seem, another puff hit him right in the face.

_-Scene 9-_

Everyone runs to find the exit. Lightning carries a passed-out Anne Maria and Noah.

* * *

Once the exit was found, everyone charged through the door. Some fell on the floor as others gasped for air.

"I always hate going in there!" Gwen said.

**[6]**

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

They all approached the entrance to the dreaded _Perfume Department_!

"Oh no!" Zercrad said. "We are not going in there! No way!"

"Dude, we have to!" Sam said to him.

"Aw! I love perfume!" Lindsay said, eyeing the perfume in said department.

"Oh, _we_ do, do _we_?!" Zercrad asked his team, who all nodded, except for Lindsay, who kept her eyes locked. "Then, why is there a shortcut right there?!"

Bridgette, Owen, Sam, and Cameron's eyes shifted to a door the said, _Short Cut_ on it with red letters.

"Oh, well what do you know, huh?" Owen chuckled, walking to the door.

"Owen, wait!" Bridgette warned him. "It could be something else!"

"Yeah! Possibly a trap designed here by Chris!" Cameron suggested.

"What did I say about talking?!" Zercrad yelled at Cameron.

"I'm sure it's fine!" Owen assured them as he opened the door and fell?

Bridgette, Cameron, Zercrad, and Sam all exchanged confused glances as they peeked their heads out the side of the door.

They saw Owen hanging onto a branch as he looked terrified. "Guys... This isn't a shortcut! Heh Heh-HELP! AAAAAAAAH!"

"Nope, guys! They didn't have the perfume I like!" Lindsay said, running over to the four.

Since Lindsay wasn't paying attention, she knocked herself and her team right off the supposed _cliff_. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"My friends!" Owen yelled, watching them fall. "No!"

Then, the branch Owen held on to give out, and snapped. Resulting in Owen to fall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

The team made it through the_ Perfume Department_. And now had to face _Nothing_!

"Well, this is great!" Jo sarcastically exclaimed. "An empty room filled with nothing!"

"Did we go the wrong way?" Scott wondered, out loud.

"There was only one way, genius!" Noah said to him, causing Scott to glare at the Bookworm, who just simply looked away.

"Great!" Courtney yelled. "Well, we failed this challenge!"

Then, a little toy soldier that had an orange and black suit on, marched in the room. Its black and white eyes scanned the players.

"The Hell?" Scott said, staring at the miniature walking soldier.

Just then, the little soldier started to shout, _"Intruders! Intruders!"_

"That can't be good!" Gwen said.

Lightning chuckled to himself as he went over to the soldier, and pick it up with one hand. "Sha-Please! Look it how small this guy is! He can't take us down!"

_"Me need backup!"_ The soldier said into a wire that was, interestingly enough, on his black top-hat.

As almost immediately, a bunch of the little soldiers came out, and started to ambush their team.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed as they got completely covered by the little soldiers.

* * *

_-A Couple Minutes Later-_

* * *

Scott, Lightning, Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, Jo, Courtney, Noah and Anne Maria all awoke, just to find themselves tied together in rope, as a whole army of the little soldier robots surrounded them.

_"My brothers, we have gathered here today to teach these trespassers who they are messing with!"_ A toy soldier announced, resulting in countless cheers.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Gwen:** Just to think, all of this is happening in a little Fun House!

_*End*_

* * *

_"Now, release the beast that has enslaved many of our people!"_ The same toy soldier ordered.

"Bwah! Lightning doesn't want to go to that big football field in the sky!" Lightning cried.

A handle full of little soldiers approached a locked cage, holding various weapons. As soon as the cage opened, the toy soldiers ran away.

"RWARGH!" The _beast_ screamed. Except, it wasn't an animal or a beast at all, it was... Izzy?

"Izzy?!" They all shouted, surprised.

"Oh, hey guys!" Izzy enthusiastically waved at them.

_"You know this demon?"_ The toy soldier asked them.

"Unfortunately!" Noah answered.

"How is she a beast, exactly?" Scott asked.

_"She's been terrorizing my people for a long time now!"_ The toy soldier answered. _"She keeps wanting to play, and it's driving everyone mad!"_

"Welcome to our world!" Heather rolled her eyes.

The toy soldier then un-did the rope, letting them free.

_"My apologies for any inconvenience!"_ The toy soldier apologized.

"It's all right!" Gwen said. "Hey, do you know where the exit to all this is?"

_"Well, of course! It's through that door!"_ The toy soldier pointed to a green colored door. _"I'm positive that's an exit! Or, it could be something else, I'm not sure!"_

"Whatever!" Courtney rolled her eyes. "We'll take it!"

The team traveled out right through the green door.

"Hey, guys! Let's play _boom-boom-crash-crash_ again!" Izzy suggested, yelling. "I'll be the monster! RAWR! I WILL DEVOUR ALL OF YOU!"

_"No, stop!"_ The toy soldier yelled after her. _"Wait!"_

* * *

As it would turn out, the green door led to a completely dark room. The only things seen were their eyes.

"Did we get lost again?" Anne Maria asked.

"What do you mean _again?!_" Jo asked her.

"AH!" Duncan screamed, surprising most of them.

"What happened, Duncan?" Gwen asked him, seeming concerned.

"Something just touched my ass!" Duncan exclaimed.

A red blush appeared on Lightning's face. "Lightning's sorry!"

Duncan glared at Lightning as everyone else just stared at him.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Duncan:** Can you believe there are fan-sites that prove Lightning isn't gay?! _(Rolls Eyes)_ Yeah, right! Dude just tried to grope me!

_*Static*_

**Lightning:** _(Sweating Nervously)_ Lightning's not Sha-Gay!

_*Static*_

**Anne Maria:** Should I feel jealous that Lightnin' touched D'ncan's butt inst'ad of mine? No, of co'rse not! _(Looks Away From Camera. Shortly Looks Back At Camera, Giving It A Worried Look)_

_*End*_

* * *

Then, the lights flickered on by a unkown source. The team wondered who or what turned it on.

But, their question was answered as it seemed, _The Magic Man_ turned on the lights by clicking a switch to the _on_ position.

The Magic Man had a pretty thin waist with four yellow buttons on his blue chest, long yellow, black, and blue legs, and two white, pointed-up shoes.

He also had two gigantic magic cards stuck between his arms, a big red bow-tie, long black, and yellow arms, and big white gloves for hands.

And, he also had a giant pair of red sunglasses, and a stylish blue, and black top-hat. He carried a long, brown cane too.

His mouth was not noticeable as it was covered by a white and blue mask. In fact, the mask covered his entire face.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked as her teammates were in utter shock.

_"Me?"_ The Magic Man pointed to himself. _"Why, I'm Magic Man! The Magic Man, if you may! Be warned, my appearance differs from what's inside me!"_

"What-What do you mean?" Scott choked.

_"I'm really a robot of a magician created by the one and only, Dr. Wily!"_ Magic Man announced.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Chris was telling... A real story...?!" Heather was shocked.

_"Though I don't know where the old Chap went..."_ Magic Man wondered. _"Meh, no matter! Get to know me! Take my card!"_

Magic Man then pulled out a _King's_ card, threw it like a ninja star, which stuck to the wall, barely missing Noah and Alejandro.

_"Lost it? No worries!"_ Magic Man laughed, pulling out a deck-of-cards from his fingers. _"I've got plenty more where that came from!"_

Jo turned to her teammates. "So, anyone got any bright ideas?!"

Alejandro thought. He then came up with an idea as he held up, both his arms, in the position to fire the _Blade._

After a couple of moments, everyone on the team stood in a line, and smirked sinisterly at Magic Man, while in the position to shot the _blade._

Magic Man eventually stopped his laughter, and noticed what the team was doing. _"Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it! Stop it, I say!... Wait a minute, that's the Tengu Blade, isn't it?"_

They all nodded, keeping their smirks.

"Tengu Blade?" Noah wondered, out loud.

"Shh!" Scott shut him up. "This is badass! Just go with it!"

Magic Man gave the camera a bored look and semi-frown. _"Aw, poop!"_

They all fired the multiple blades at the same time. When the sharp object hit Magic Man, he exploded into eight balls. The balls then disappeared after a while. **[7]**

When that was finished, the team noticed Magic Man was standing behind a small black pole with a red ball on it.

"That must be the finish!" Alejandro said, walking to it. When he reached the pole, he touched the red ball, causing Chris to appear on a random flat screen TV that appeared from the ball.

"Wow! Looks like the Sneaky Robbers win this challenge yet again!" Chris announced, causing the said team to cheer. "Hm, anyone know where the Nasty Crooks are?"

Just then, a pipe appeared from the ceiling, dropping Zercrad, Owen, Bridgette, Sam, Cameron, and Lindsay. Alejandro didn't get crushed by them as he simply stepped away.

"What?! We lost again! Dammit!" Zercrad cursed, right before turning to Cameron. "You're fault! Say goodbye!"

"Speaking of elimination!" Chris smirked. "I'll see the Nasty Crooks at the spot tonight!"

* * *

_(Back At The Mansion)_  
_(In The Basement With Zercrad, Owen, Sam, and Lindsay)_

"I say we eliminate Cameron!" Zercrad suggested. "He made us lose the challenge after all!"

Sam shrugged. "Well... I don't know, man! Cameron seems like a cool kid, you know?"

"Yeah!" Owen agreed. "What if we get a challenge that involves Math stuff?"

"Haven't you noticed that these challenges have been about psychical strength?!" Zercrad asked.

Owen and Sam were still un-sure. "We don't know..."

Zercrad groaned in aggravation. "Lindsay, you'll vote for Cameron, right?"

"Why would I do that?" Lindsay asked.

"Because, if you don't, we won't have time to start a friendship!" Zercrad caressed Lindsay's cheek. "And that would upset me greatly!"

Lindsay blushed wildly. "Okay! I'll vote for Cameron!"

"Good girl!" Zercrad said, right before leaving up the stairs with Lindsay following him closely. But, he stopped on one of the steps. "Owen, Sam, you guys do what you think is right, or do what _ultimately_ is right! Your choice!"

Zercrad and Lindsay then left, leaving Owen and Sam to think about the situation.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Proud)_ So, I've got Lindsay, Owen, and Sam's vote for Cammy Bear! Please, I know what Owen and Sam will come to their senses and vote Cameron off! How you ask? _(Chuckles)_ I just know! Bye Bye, Cameron! I won't miss you!

_*Static*_

**Owen:** Man, I just don't know! Mike's got a point on that whole physical thing, though! And, well, he does seem pretty smart... So...

_*Static*_

**Sam: **I'm confused to vote for, here! Although... My gamer instincts tell me that Mike does seem right... Uh...

_*Static*_

**Lindsay:** _(Blushing)_ Wow! That Mike guy is so friendly! Even a bit cute, too! But, I gotta remember that I'm in a relationship with... Umm... TJ Hooker, is it?

_*Static*_

**Bridgette:** So, Cameron told me that_ that_ isn't Mike talking! He told me it was some new personality, you know, from his MPD!

_*Static*_

**Cameron:** I'm as good as dead! _(Sighs Sadly) _Mike... I'm sorry I couldn't save you...

_*End*_

* * *

_(In Front Of The Mansion)_

Chris walked to the Nasty Crooks, carrying five marshmallows on a silver plate. "You know what these symbolize? They mean another safe night, another chance at the million, another-"

"Enough with the bullshit, let's get this over with!" Zercrad rolled his eyes.

Chris glared at him. "Fine! Ruin the moment, why don't you! These marshmallows go to Lindsay, Owen, Bridgette, and Sam! And, the very last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Bridgette and Cameron looked worried)

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Zercrad and Lindsay smile confidently)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mike!" Chris said, tossing Zercrad his marshmallow.

Bridgette was more surprised than Cameron as she gasped.

"Cameron, time for the Hurl Of Shame for you, buddy!" Chris said, directing his hands to the catapult.

* * *

Cameron walked slowly over to the Hurl Of Shame, hanging his head low in defeat.

"Yeah, get outta here, twerp!" Zercrad yelled at him.

Cameron, just enraged, ran up to Zercrad and gave him a good, hard kick right to the balls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zercrad yelled in pain, clutching his sack, and falling down on his knees.

Chef Hatchet then came by, and grabbed Cameron by his hoodie.

"That's for Mike!" Cameron yelled, smirking.

Chef then put Cameron in the catapult. Chris pulled the lever, sending the Bubble Boy flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cameron screamed.

"Heh Heh!" Chris laughed, before traveling back to the Nasty Crooks. "Don't think you get of easy! You still have your punishment!"

"Please tell me it doesn't involve fruit!" Zecrad said, trying to stand up.

"Nope! It doesn't!" Chris answered. "Chef, the lard!"

Chef Hatchet had a large barrel, filled to the top with the fat. He then dumped it on the ground, causing the fat to make a perfect slide. The lard covered Zercrad, Bridgette, Sam, Lindsay, and Owen's feet entirely.

"Cool!" Owen said as Zercrad and Bridgette picked their feet up in disgust. Owen then tripped, causing the rest of his teammates to trip also.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zercrad screamed, not being able to stop running on the lard. "What the Hell?! AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAH! AAAAAH!" Bridgette also screamed. "I can't stop-AAAH!"

"This is so cool!" Sam laughed. "It's like ice physics, but in life!"

"Hey, hey, I was gonna eat this stuff!" Owen yelled. "But now it's all dirty! AAAAAAAAH!"

"Look at me, I'm skating!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Mike, look, I'm skating!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zercrad, Bridgette, Sam, Owen, and Lindsay all screamed as they slid right to somewhere off-screen, making a smashing sound. **[8]**

Chris smiled at the camera, not paying attention to what had happened to the Nasty Crooks, nor caring. "What will happen next? Will Mike vote out another one of his teammates? Will Alejandro's alliance ever become _an actual _alliance? And, will Sam shut up out his video game talk? Find out! Right here! On, Total! Drama! Supremacy!"

* * *

**This Chapter Was So Much Fun For Me To Write, You Guys Have No Idea!**

**References:**

**[1] Obviously Referencing The Beginning Of The _Ed Edd n Eddy_ Episode _Knock Knock Who's Ed_!**

**[2] Sam's Got A Point! The Whole Carnival, And The _Evil Energy_ Are All Throwbacks To _Mega Man 8_ And _Mega Man And Forte (Bass)_! Though, the _Evil Energy_ Wasn't Present In _Mega Man And Forte (Bass)!_ And, In Order To Get The _Tengu Blade_ In _Mega Man And Forte (Bass),_ You Would Have To Defeat _Tengu Man!_ But, I Just Figured To Make The Whole Achieving Weapon Process A Little Bit Shorter!**

**[3] One Of The Many Catchphrases Said By _The Nostalgia Critic!_**

**[4] _He-Man's_ Great Saying!**

**[5] Spoof On The _Splendid Source_ Episode Of _Family Guy!_**

**[6] To Me, One Of The Best (And Funniest) _Spongebob Squarepants_ Moment Of All Time!**

**[7] In The _Mega Man Universe_, Each _Robot Master_, When Defeated, Explodes Into Multiple Balls! Just Trying To Stay Loyal To The Series!**

**[8] _Ed Edd n Eddy's_ Punishment From The Episode _Oath To An Ed!_**

**Cameo Apperances: Hank Hill (_King Of The Hill_), Magic Man And The Rompers (_Mega Man And Forte & Mega Man 8_), And Izzy! I Don't Consider Myself To Be A Cameo!**

**So, Cameron's Gone! How I Felt Towards Him? Well, I Like Him, But I Kinda Wish He Was More A _Spongebob_ Clone! Why? Well, Because, I Thought His Whole "I'm A Genius! I'm The New _Jimmy Neutron_!" Act Made Him A Pretty Boring Character To Watch! I Would've Love If They Made Him A_ Spongebob_ Clone Because I Think It Would Be Fun Watching Cam Be A Gullible, Misguided Character Then A Semi-Boring _Harold_ Clone! But, That's Just Me!**

**The Next Chapter Won't Come For A While! Well, I Mean, It'll Probably Take As Long As This Chapter Took! So Yeah! All That Jazz!**

**Bye, And, I Love You All!**

**And Remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


	4. Ep 3 - Wedding Crashers

**You Know How In The Last Chapter I Had _Hank Hill_ And _Magic Man_ Both Make Cameo Appearances? Yeah, So I've Recently Decided That People From Other Medias Will Continually Make Cameo Appearances In This Story - Whether It Be From A _TV Show_, _Comic Book_, _Video Game_, Or Anything Else - While The Old And New Cast Of _Total Drama_ Will Make Cameo Appearances Also! So, With That Statement Thrown Out There, Let's Get Onto Your Reviews!**

**_Torie Rilistkrytcat_ - Oh, I Know How That Feels! I Have Cats Of My Own; Four To Be Exact! Their Names Are: _Dora_, _Whiskers_, _Precious_, And _Huck_; They Are All Tabby Cats, But The Four Are All Painted Different Colors! Since There's A Big Mirror In My Living Room, They Continuously Swat At The _Other Kind_! Though, That Mirror Didn't Last Long As It Tipped Over From Much Abuse, And Shattered Into A Million Pieces! Don't Worry, None Of The Cats Were Harmed; As Soon As They Saw The Mirror Falling Towards Them, They Ran Away as Fast As _Sonic The HedgeHog_ XD Dangit, I Love My Cats So Much! In Fact, I Love Cats Period! Thanks For Reading!**

**_AnyfriendofMike's_ - Thank You! I'm Glad You Think The References I Make Are Fun! Half The Fun Of Making References Is Tieing Them Into These Chapters' Stories, And Developing The Character's Interactions To The Said References! Thanks For Reading!**

**_DEDEBUG9_ (_For All Your Reviews_) - Wow Gee, Thanks For The Compliments On This Story! It Really Means Alot To Me That You Think This Story's One Of The Best, And Beyond Amazing! Once Again, Thanks! And, Thanks For Reading!**

**_Helmet 798_ - Thanks, Dude! If You Keep Reading This, You'll Find Out (_Warning: Spoilers_) The Countless Tries _Alejandro_ Will Try On _Jo_ To Start An Alliance With Her, Before Eventually Be Forced To Blackmailing Her With An Accident That Will Happen Later On! I'm Glad You Think Zercrad Is A Good Villain, He's Now Really Fun To Write As! Anytime For That Review, Man! Thanks For Reading!**

**_Potterpalgirl123_ - Thank You! I'm Glad You Thought That _Perfume Department_ And _Hank Hill'_s Cameo Were Funny! Thanks! I Do Love Me Some _Spongebob Squarepants_, And _King Of The Hill_! I Agree With You There That There's Nothing Really Interesting About _Cameron_; Although, I'll Give Cameron This: I Think Cameron Is Adorable, And I've Come To love His And _Jo_'s Rivalry! If They Somehow Develop _Cameron_ And _Jo_'s Rivalry, Then Maybe _Cameron_ Could Have Some Interesting Development! But, Who Knows? I'm Excited That You Think Zercrad Is Funny! Thanks For Reading!**

**_Mysterious_ - I Loved That _Spongebob_ Episode Also! In Fact, It's One Of My Favourite Episodes Of The Series! Yeah, I Miss The Glory Days Of Cartoon Network! With Shows Like: _Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Courage The Cowardly Dog, Samurai Jack, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, The PowerPuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow And Chicken, I Am Weasel, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy, Chowder, The MisAdventures Of Flapjack, Bo-Bo-Bo Bo Bo-Bo-Bo,_ And Oh So Many More Memorable Cartoons That Made My Childhood The Greatest! I Also Miss When _Spongebob_ Wasn't So Low In Quality These Days, And I Do _Really_ Miss _Ren And Stimpy_! Thanks! Okay, Yeah, You Go Drink Your Nyan Supreme! Thanks For Reading!**

**_jayne'z star_ - Thank You! I'm Glad You Like This Story So Far! I'll Make Sure To Update _This_ As Quickly As I Can! Also, Thanks For Reading!**

**_Guest_ - Wow! Holy crud! First, I Must Thank You For Writing Such A Detailed Review! Really, Thanks! I'm Very Glad You Liked The Last Chapter, I Hope You Like This One More Or Less! And, No! You Cannot Taunt The Claw! _Ed_ From _Ed Edd n Eddy_ Taught Me That! Meh, You Can Taunt It If You Want! Just, Not Alot! It Will Attack XD Thanks For Reading!**

**Again, Thank You All Who Reviewed, Favored, Followed, And Read This Story! I'm Very Thankful For It, And I'm Very Grateful For It Too! Like Always, You Guys Are The Best, And Greatest People And Friends, And I'm Very Thankful To Have You Guys! Just Thank You, All! So, Let's Get Onto This Chapter!**

* * *

Total Drama Supremacy - Episode (3):

Wedding Crashers

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Supremacy! What started out as a nice, happy trip to the carnival; Turned into a rollercoaster of disastrous events! Heh Heh, funny right? The contestants' first challenge was to grab a ball of Evil Energy that was convientally hanging right near two broken, crappy Ferris Wheels! Gee, it's like someone wanted us to use that for a challenge, eh? Through a series of painful, or rather hilarious, events, it was Noah who flew out of his team's Ferris Wheel, and received the Energy, granting the Sneaky Robbers an advantage!" Chris McLean explained. "Next, the two teams faced an Fun House that wasn't so fun! From suffering perfume to the face, getting captured by little soldier robots, and meeting up with Izzy, it was the Sneaky Robbers who won the challenge, yet again by defeating a robot I told them about, _The magic Man_! Hey, in my defense, I didn't even know the dude - Robot - Thing was real, alright? Facing elimination for the second time, Mike decided it was hurling time for our good old buddy, Cameron! Stinks to be you, _Bubble Boy_! What will happen next? Will the Nasty Crooks win a challenge? Heh, I doubt it! Find out now! Right here! On, Total! Drama! Supremacy!"

* * *

_(Theme Song)_

* * *

_(In Alejandro's Room) Time - 4:17 AM_

Alejandro slept peacefully in his bed. Until, a couple of flies started to fy around his face. Making a face of annoyance, Alejandro nonchalantly waved them away, right before rolling over. The flies started to return, causing Alejandro to slightly open his eyes. He then saw Lightning laying besides him.

"Lightning?" Alejandro looked startled. "Lightning, what are you doing here? And, better yet, in my bed?"

"Lightning can't sleep, Alejandro!" Lightning answered casually. "Lightning keeps thinking; How can Lightning's feet smell if they don't have a nose?"

"Lightning, I am going to ask you this as politely and calmly as I can - Even though there is a fire of rage burning beneath me!" Alejandro sighed, right before pushing Lightning out of his bed. "Get out!"

Lightning landed on the floor with a loud _thud_. "Ow!" He whined.

Alejandro rolled his eyes as he tried going back to sleep.

"Lightning's butt itches!" Lightning blurted out, right before eyeing Alejandro's lava lamp. "Hey, Alejandro! How does this goo stay like that?"

"Lightning, please, go back to your room, and go to sleep!" Alejandro requested in an ordering tone.

Then, to Alejandro's surprisement, Lightning picked up the lamp, and ate it in one gulp.

"M-My lamp...!" Alejandro shouted, beyond shocked at Lightning's action.

"Hey, Alejandro! Since penguins can't fly, why don't they just take a plane ride?" Lightning asked as he grabbed Alejandro by his leg, and pulled him away, much to Alejandro's annoyance.

* * *

_(In The Kitchen) Time - 4: 56_

Alejandro sat on the floor, his body wrapped in a brown blanket, as Lightning messed around with the fridge.

"Hey, Alejandro! When you close the fridge, does the light stay on?" Lightning asked as he closed, and opened the fridge repeatedly. "Little light, you cannot hide from the Lightning!"

"Lightning, if we do not have any rest, surely we will not have the strength to endure tomorrow's challenge!" Alejandro reminded him, raising his voice.

Lightning didn't listen to Alejandro's warning as he kept playing around with the fridge.

* * *

_(Four Hours Later) Time - 8: 05_

Alejandro's eyes were bloodshot as he gave the camera a wicked grin. He obviously didn't get any sleep.

"Hey, Alejandro! Beans are good for your heart! Can they play the _PS3_?" Lightning asked, holding up a jar of beans.

"How am I suppose to get any sleep when you keeping asking me stupid questions?!" Alejandro snapped, coming awfully close to Lightning's face.

_"Dear contestants! Sleep well? Good! Get dressed, and meet me by the front of the Mansion for your challenge_!" Chris' voice echoed from outside. He obviously used his megaphone for the said announcement.

"See what you have done?!" Alejandro yelled some more.

"Alejandro, why do the front of cars kinda look like faces?" Lightning asked.

Alejandro's eye twitched. He then passed right out.

**[1]**

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Lightning:** Well, Lightning guesses Alejandro doesn't like to screw around! Especially at night!

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** _(Eyes Shut - Eyes Then Immediately Shoot Open)_ Lately, I have been re-thinking my alliance idea over just a bit! Lightning and Lindsay, although they do lack the brains, they are not the most loyal competitors here! They would probably just forget about my alliance, and would stupidly join someone else's! But, I have not forgotten about Jo! She is smart, strong, and most importantly, loyal! You may think this is a foolish idea of mine, no? Having an alliance with someone who is just as smart as me, yes? Well, just think about it! Jo has everything a great competitor needs! So, having an alliance with her, is wise, is it not? And besides _(Smirks)_ I do love competition, as well as challenging opponents! It will be just like going against Heather again in World Tour! _(Eyes Widen)_ Perhaps I have said that wrong! I love Heather, and would sacrifice the world for her! I just like Jo as a competitor, nothing more! And, so... _(Gives The Camera A Dizzy And Tired Look, Right Before Passing Out)_...

_*Static*_

**Duncan:** _(Watches Over A Passed-Out Alejandro, Right Before Giving Him A Kick)_ You dead, dude?

_*End*_

* * *

Outside, the Sneaky Robbers and the Nasty Crooks met up with Chris and Chef.

"What's wrong with you?" Heather asked a tired-looking Alejandro.

"That _idiota_, Lightning would not leave me alone last night!" Alejandro responded. "With his _estupido actividades_!"

Alejandro then let out a rough-sounding cough.

"What was that?" Heather asked him.

"Nothing!" Alejandro simply shrugged as he stopped coughing.

"Yeah - The last time I checked, coughs didn't sound that bad!" Heather rolled her eyes.

"I assure you, I am fine!" Alejandro said, right before smiling. "Nothing for you to worry about!"

Heather scoffed, not believing what Alejandro's answer was. "Whatever!"

"Welcome, teams!" Chris greeted them. "So, ready for your challenge?"

Everyone on their teams nodded.

"Great!" Chris smiled. "We have all been to High School, haven't we?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Scott raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were explaining the challenge?!"

"I am!" Chris said. "So, this one girl I went to High School with, is getting married this very day!"

"Congratulations...?" Gwen looked unsure of what Chris was explaining.

"But, she's getting married to someone who she doesn't wanna!" Chris explained some more.

"That's not really our problem!" Heather commented.

"Your challenge is; To travel to the place where she's getting married, and ruin the wedding!" Chris clapped his hands together.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** Hi, welcome to Total Drama! Here, we don't complete real challenges to earn a million dollars - No, we crash freaking weddings!

_*Static*_

**Noah:** Wow, these challenge ideas keep getting more and more genius, don't they?

_*End*_

* * *

Duncan rolled his eyes. "That seems really stupid, dude!"

Chris ignored Duncan as he pulled something out from his pocket. "Sneaky Robbers, since you guys won the last challenge, you guys get this map!"

Chris threw the map, which was caught by Courtney.

"Wait, why do we need a map?" Courtney asked.

"Well, to get _to_ the wedding, you'll have to travel through the woods!" Chris pointed over to the woods, that was a couple of feet across from the Mansion. "But, be careful!" He warned them/

"Why's that?" Bridgette asked.

"You guys know how the island was quarantined the last season?" Chris asked as everyone nodded. "Well, the clumsy Government didn't capture all the mutated freaks that were on the island!"

"Wait! New York is hundreds of miles from Ontario!" Courtney told. "There's no way any animal could follow us from there to here!"

"You'd be surprised!" Chris answered. "So, your challenge begins now! Go, go, go!"

The two teams raced into the woods.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Jo:** How is this challenge any of our business?!

_*Static*_

**Chris McLean:** _(Laughs)_ Get this; You know how I said that I went to High School with the girl? And how we were _friends_? Yeah - No! She was a bitch to me in school! So, since she's getting married, I thought a little revenge was in order! I sent the teams to stop her wedding - That she _does_ want to go through with! If she didn't let me have happiness, you can bet I won't let her have her's! _(Laughs Evilly)_

_*End*_

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

The team reached a fork-in-the woods.

"Which way do we go?" Anne Maria asked her team.

Duncan pulled out a nickel. "Flip a coin?"

Jo shrugged. "Sure! Why not!"

"How about - Tails; The right way! Heads; The left way!" Lightning suggested.

Duncan flicked the coin in the air. When it came down, Duncan slapped it on his arm. He released his hand. "Tails!"

"Well then, I guess It's settled!" Noah announced.

The team continued their travels on the left path.

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

The team reached the same split pathway the Sneaky Robbers did.

"So, which way do we go, guys?" Sam asked.

"I say we go right!" Zercrad announced.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Do I seriously have to explain it?!" Zercrad looked annoyed.

Owen, Sam, Lindsay, and Bridgette all nodded.

Zercrad slapped his face, and slid his hand down it. "Okay! Look!" He bent down to a footprint. "Judging from this footprint, the other team went the left way! So, what if they get lost? Then, it would be smart go got the right way, right?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess!"

"Oh, Mike! You're so smart!" Lindsay blushed slightly.

"Well, I've got a big brain!" Zercrad answered with no emotion.

Owen chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny, dude?" Sam asked him.

"He said; _Big_!" Owen laughed.

It took a while for Sam to understand what Owen ment. But eventually, he began to laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha!" Owen and Sam both laughed, tears in their eyes.

Lindsay, Bridgette, and Zercrad looked confused or annoyed towards their laughter.

"Oh, I get it!" Lindsay giggled.

"Could we go now?!" Zercrad yelled.

Lindsay, Owen, and Sam's laughter came to a sudden stop.

Zercrad smiled. "Good! Now, let's get going!"

The team traveled on the right path, believing Zercrad's theory was correct.

* * *

Halfway through their traveling, Zercrad and Lindsay where way ahead of his team as Bridgette, Sam, and Owen where father away.

"Have you guys noticed something weird about _Mike_?" Bridgette asked.

Owen and Sam shifted their eyes to Zercrad, then back to Bridgette.

The two shrugged. "Not really!" They both responded.

"Well, Cameron told me that_ that_ guy isn't Mike!" Bridgette pointed at Zercrad.

"What do ya mean?" Owen asked.

"Mike has_ MPD_!" Bridgette explained. "So, one of his extra personalities could be controlling him! Mike wouldn't just, you know, eliminate Zoey and Cameron!"

"We, actually - Kinda had a part on those eliminations!" Sam rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. "Sorry!"

Bridgette shrugged. "Just promise me you guys will watch yourselves around him!"

Sam saluted. "Roger that, ma'am!" He chuckled.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Bridgette:** I honestly thought that Alejandro was the biggest jerk in this game! I was wrong! So, since Owen and Sam promised me that they will watch themselves, I now have to talk some sense into Lindsay! Though, that might be a little difficult because she's kinda... Attracted to that Mike personality? Still, I gotta at least try!

_*Static*_

**Sam:** _(Swoons)_ Man, that Bridgette! I-I mean, she's a good teammate! Looking out for me and Owen, you know?

_*Static*_

**Owen:** I'm kinda confused here! I mean, I get what Bridgette's saying, but I think _Mike_'s cool! Although, he does get a bad temper when I do something, as he says, _stupid_! _(Chuckles)_ He's kinda like Ale!

_*Static*_

**Zercrad:** So, since Cameron was kicked off, Bridgette's out for my blood! I heard her trying to convince _Dumb_ and _Dumber_ to watch their backs when I'm around! _(Laughs)_ That Bridgette's gotta know not to mess with Smaties! And, I'm one heck of a smartie! _(Stand Up, But Part Of The Confessional Roof Falls, And Hits Him On His Head)_ Ow! Hey, you put that there?!

_*Static*_

**Lindsay:** You know, I've been thinking lately... _(Hears Laughs Outside The Confessional) _Mike has been a bit of a meany lately! But, he's only mean when I do something, like he says, _dumb_! But still, that only happens sometimes, and when it doesn't, he's really nice! Isn't he the greatest!

_*Static*_

**Zercrad:** _(Laughing)_ D-Did you h-hear Lindsay...? _(Laughs Uncontrollably)_ I-I've had phones with a b-bigger brain then h-her's... _(Laughs Some More, Right Before Standing Up, And Falling) _Ow! Ow God - I landed on my cock! Oh God... Oh my God it's twisted! I twisted it! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

_*End*_

* * *

"Lindsay..." Zercrad spoke to her, breaking their silence.

"Yeah, mike!" Lindsay smiled towards him.

"I'm your friend, right?" Zercrad smiled.

Lindsay giggled. "Yes!"

"And, you wouldn't want to see one of your_ friends_ go home, would you?" Zercrad asked.

"Well, no..." Lindsay responded.

"But, I've got some bad news!" Zercrad said in a fake, sad way. "I heard Bridgette wants to vote me off!"

Lindsay gasped. "Bondage wans to vote for you?!"

"Yeah, shocking, huh?" Zercrad sighed. "I can count on your vote this elimination, right?"

"Yeah, yes!" Lindsay nodded.

Zercrad's fake sad face immediately turned into a proud smile. "Good! Now that we got that -"

"Hey guys, look!" Owen announced, which caught the attention of the entire team.

They all eyed an old mill that looked completely deserted.

They approached and helped themselves in it.

* * *

Inside the mill, there was nothing but spider webs hanging from the roof.

"Wow!" Sam said as his _wow_ echoed through the mill.

"Aww! Guys, look!" Bridgette awed as she pointed to a five deers that were laying down in a pile of hay.

"Hey!" Zercrad nudged Bridgette's shoulder as he pointed to something else.

Zercrad was pointing at a pile of deer skeletons that were infested on by flys.

Both Lindsay and Bridgette's lip quivered as Zercrad looked disgusted.

Then, everything started to shake violently.

"What the heck is going on?!" Owen looked scared.

"Are we gonna die?!" Sam panicked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sam and Owen both screamed.

"Shut up!" Zercrad ordered as he slapped the two across their faces. "I'm sure it was just a little earthquake!"

"Didn't Chris say there was a mutated animal on the loose?!" Bridgette's eyes widened.

Zercrad scoffed at Bridgette's statement. "Yeah, he did! But, I'm sure this little, tiny animal wouldn't cause this!" He assured her.

Just then, a gigantic black paw smashed its way through the entrance of the mill.

Bridgette, Lindsay, Owen, Zercrad, and Sam all looked shocked.

But eventually, the creäture reattached its paw. But, it wasn't over. The gigantic thing smashed its humongous face through the entrance.

The big black animal had abnormally large, red eyes, and had sharp, boulder-like teeth.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Chris McLean:** Curious what the animal is? _(Chuckles, Then Smirks)_ It's a troll!

_*End*_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed out of fright.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong!" Zercrad admitted as he jumped in Bridgette's arms.

Zercrad then noticed what he did as he quickly jumped out of Bridgette's grasp.

"Well, anyone got any ideas?! Guys?!" Owen asked his team.

Sam looked around the mill. The five deer caught his eye as he smiled confidently to the camera.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Sam:** And then, It hit me! This is just like that cool game _Castle Crashers_! And so, what did the knights do when they were faced with what my team was? _(Smiles)_ They rode the deer!

**[2]**

_*End*_

* * *

"Guys, I know what we have to do!" Sam announced.

"What is it, Scott?" Lindsay asked, forgetting Sam's _actual_ name.

"Well, hear me out!" Sam said. "We ride the deers outta here!"

Owen, Bridgette, Zercrad, and even Lindsay shot Sam confused glances.

Zercrad eventually shrugged. "Hell, it beats letting us get eaten by the monster!"

Bridgette stopped Zercrad from getting on his deer by grabbing his arm.

"Hey! Deers aren't like horses!" Bridgette reminded him.

Zercrad rolled his eyes as he got on his deer. "Yeah, okay! Have fun arguing with the psychotic beast, then!"

At that time, Zercrad, Sam, and Lindsay got on their deers, and rode away.

Bridgette sighed to herself as she, carefully as she could, placed herself on the deer.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Bridgette:** I honestly didn't know how the poor thing would react to me riding it! Would it be scared? What if it had a leg injury, or something? Thankfully, nothing bad happened to it!

_*End*_

* * *

Zercrad, Lindsay, Sam, and Bridgette all rode their deers.

Only Owen wasn't moving as his deer stood perfectly still, as if it was made of stone.

"Come on, deer!" Owen begged it, lightly kicking its side.

But then, the deer started to shake. The deer then farted out gas like a car motor as it began to move.

The black monster then began to chase them.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Owen:** _(Wipes Tear From Eye)_ Oh, it's like my dream animal!

_*End*_

* * *

Owen's deer travelled at such a fast speed as it caught up to Zercrad and his deer.

"Hi, Mike!" Owen waved to him with a grin on his face. Until, Owen and his deer smashed into an obstacle.

"Idiot!" Zercrad rolled his eyes.

"Ow!" Owen moaned in pain as he rubbed his head.

Just then, the beast caught up to Owen. The thing drooled as it licked its teeth.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!" The deer _actually_ screamed as it picked up Owen, and began to run away.

The beast continued to chase Owen, and the others too.

"Hey, Sam!" Owen called out, under the deer's arm.

Sam turned his head towards him. "Yeah?"

"What happens next?" Owen asked him.

Sam wondered what does happen next.

But, his thinking was cut-off as they were approaching the end of the mill, which wasn't a door, it was a cliff down to the ocean.

"Guys!" Sam caught everyone's attention. "See the exit?"

"There's no exit!" Owen's eyes widened.

"Yeah, exactly! We're gonna have to jump off!" Sam said.

"What?!" Owen, Zercrad, Lindsay, and Bridgette shouted.

"We'll be fine!" Sam assured them. "Trust me!"

With that said, Sam and his deer jumped off the side.

"I trust him!" Bridgette said as she and her deer also jumped off the side.

"Let's go!" Lindsay looked enthusiastic as she and her deer jumped.

"Um, Mr. Deer, could you -" Owen tried asking the deer as it jumped off the side. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Are you guys all freaking psychotic?!" Zercrad yelled.

Zercrad then looked behind him at the hideous troll beast, and then looked right in front of him.

"Aw, f*ck!" Zercrad swore as he and his deer jumped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

The team and their deers splashed into the water.

"So, what now, dude?" Owen asked Sam.

"I... Don't remember! I haven't played _Castle Crashers _in so long!" Sam chuckled.

"Great! Just great!" Zercrad shouted. "Now, God knows where this water current will take us!"

"Sorry, man!" Sam apologized, shrugging.

"Why did we even listen to you?!" Zercrad slapped himself.

"Hey, calm down!" Bridgette said. "At least Sam had a plan!"

"Yeah, _a plan_ that sucked!" Zercrad commented.

"Well... We didn't see you coming up with any plan!" Bridgette seemed mad towards him.

"if I had time, I would've come up with a plan that could've knocked your socks off!" Zercrad too felt mad towards her.

Bridgette, enraged, splash some water, that hit Zercrad in the face.

Zercrad, wiped his face, right before splashing some water right back at her.

Eventually, the two kept splashing each other.

"Alright - Alright - Stop!" Zercrad yelled as the two stopped splashing.

They then noticed Sam, who had a traumatic look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked Sam.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!" The five deer screamed as they quickly swam away.

"Wa... Wa... Wa..." Sam muttered.

"It's a waterfall!" Owen announced, shocking everybody. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone then tried to swim away from the oncoming waterfall.

"Oh my gosh, I love waterparks!" Lindsay smiled. "They are so much fun!"

As fate would have it, the water current was far too strong as it pushed the five right off the waterfall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed as they plummeted.

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

"And so, Lightning scored the final touchdown! Earning his team the win!" Lightning explained, showing off a muscle.

Anne Maria giggled. "Dat's great! I'm sure yo did win, Hon'!"

"Although, it was a boring game!" Lightning added.

Anne Maria's smile decreased. "Oh - Why's dat?"

Lightning grew a smirk. "Because, you weren't there!"

Anne Maria made a sincere and touched smile as the two shared a kiss.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Anne Maria:** We can all agree dat Lightning isn't da most... Smartest guy ar'nd! But, dat guy can sure impress me! _(Swoons)_

_*Static*_

**Lightning:** Man, Lightning loves Anne Maria so much! It's kinda hard to remember what Lightning what like when Lightning didn't have her! _(Thinks)_ Whatever! That was back then! This is now, and boy is it Sha-Awesome!

_*End*_

* * *

_*DING DING DING*_

"Hey, did any of you guys hear that?" Lightning asked his team, looking around himself.

"Yeah, I did!" Scott agreed. "And, it sounds like wedding bells!"

"Kewl! So den, we must be close!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"More than close!" Gwen added, her and their team standing behind a bush. "You guys might wanna check this out!"

Scott, Anne Maria, and Lightning shrugged as they joined where their team was.

The team spotted a pink and white colored Church. The bells on top of the building smashed together, making the_ ding_ sound.

"Wow! What a tacky-looking Church!" Heather commented.

"Well, the girl's not gonna save herself!" Lightning smiled as he got up, and wanted to walk right through the front door.

"Lightning - No!" Everyone on the team shouted as they grabbed the back of Lightning's shirt, and pulled him back in the bush.

"We can't just barge in there you idiot!" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"_Si_!" Alejandro agreed. "The entrance may be somewhat booby-trapped!"

"Then, how do you suppose we get in?" Noah asked in his usual calm and sarcastic voice.

"I know exactly how!" Duncan smirked. "And boy, is it gonna be fun!"

* * *

_(Inside The Church)_

A black-skinned woman, who wore a white dress and a pink tiara, looked excited.

The woman looked roughly around the age of fourteen, even though she was in her early thirty's.

She stood next to a man, who was covered in steel armor, and had a helmet that was shaped like a tear with a sharp point.

The man wore a black tuxedo over his armor.

And finally, the man and woman stood next to a big, muscular man.

The muscular man wore armor, almost identical to the other man.

But, he didn't wear a tuxedo over his armor. He also wore a helmet that had a little hole in it, showing his one eye.

His face was also completely covered by his helmet, showing only his single eye.

"I'm so excited we're finally getting married!" The woman exclaimed.

"I am too, my dear!" The man agreed.

"Oh..." The muscular man said as he held his stomach. "I have to go to the bathroom - Bye!"

The man raced to the toilet, hoping he wouldn't be _late_.

"Everything is just perfect!" She spoke. "The gigantic food, the randomly placed axes hanging on the walls, and most of all..."

She walked to something big as her husband followed her.

"The cake!" She presented.

The cake was huge, almost reaching the ceiling. The cake was vanilla flavored as little red roses were around it like rope.

"I am glad you like it, Shannon!" The man said. "I pre-ordered it just the way you like!"

"This is so great, Jake!" Shannon cheered. "Nothing could ruin this day! This is the happiest day of my life!"

Just then, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Lightning, Scott, Jo, Heather, Alejandro, Noah, and Anne Maria busted through a window.

Shannon gasped as Jake looked frustrated.

Scott, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Jo, Courtney, and Anne Maria all landed safely in the cake.

Noah didn't land in the cake as he crashed into the ground with Lightning, who fell on top of Noah.

"Aw, screw this! I'm not letting some stupid teens ruin my wedding!" Jake ran away.

He then grabbed Shannon by the back of her wedding dress. "Come on, baby!" He pulled her away.

"Minions, attack!" Jake ordered as he and his wife made their way over to an abnormally large piano with cannons sticking out the top.

Then, little people, that were wearing the same armor as Jake, complete with the pointy tip, tried attacking the team.

"Ah - Get off me!" Noah yelled as he pushed Lightning off.

"Sha-Sorry!" Lightning shrugged.

As Alejandro, Scott, Jo, Heather, and Courtney tried fighting with Jake's _minions_, Lightning noticed something.

The Over-Achiever made his way to a brown-colored table. On it, was a big slice of chocolate cake with a little cherry on it.

Lightning's eyes sparkled when seeing the food.

"Sha-Sweet!" Lightning shouted as he pulled up a little stool, and ate a piece of the food.

Lightning eye's widened. "Oh... My... God..." He stuttered as he began to quickly eat the cake with a derpy, child smile on.

As Lightning ate his cake, Jo sent him a glare from across the room.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Jo:** So, while we're defending our asses, what is _Meat Head_ doing?! Having a f*cking feast, of course! _(Rolls Eyes)_

_*Static*_

**Lightning:** Lightning never thought Lightning would taste Heaven! But, Lightning did!

_*End*_

* * *

Jo then threw the passed-out minion on the table Lightning was eating his cake on.

"Now's not the time to eat!" Jo said as she picked up the _minion_ by its leg.

Lightning shrugged. "Sorry! But, Jo, it was such good cake!"

"I could care less!" Jo rolled her eyes, right before launching the minion, who hit the wall, and slowly slid down it.

Jake watched his minions get the crap beaten out of them. He pointed behind the piano. "You'll be safe if you wait over there!"

Shannon nodded as she ran, and hid behind the piano.

"Attention, teens!" Jake announced as the team's attention was drawn to him.

Jake then pulled out his sword, which was covered with lightning sparks. "You all must die!"

Charging, Jake attacked the nearest person, Jo.

"Hey, what the -" Jo blurted.

Jake tried slicing Jo's face open, but she quickly blocked his attack with her arms.

But then, Jake quickly released a little bomb from his pocket, as Jo didn't notice his other move.

_*BOOM*_

As a result from the explosion, Jo flew and hit the wall with a loud _thud _as Jake didn't look harmed in any way.

This shocked everyone.

"Woah!" Noah looked surprised.

"Jo!" Lightning shouted, right before making a fighting stance. "Nobody hurts Jo on Lightning's watch!"

"Well then, I guess I'm the first!" Jake said, right before doing three backflips; Landing successfully on the stool in front of the piano.

Jake cracked his fingers as he began to play his piano.

The cannons on top of the piano began to point itself directly at the team. The machine then began to fire bombs at the players.

"Oh, hit the deck!" Duncan shouted as everyone ran for cover.

"Watch out!" Alejandro shouted as he covered his body on top of Heather's to protect her from the bombs.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Heather:** Just for the record, I would've handled that situation better myself! I didn't need Alejandro's help! ...Although... Okay, fine - I'll admit, it was... Nice of Alejandro to think of me - Okay, there?! Happy now?!

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** You might think I am _loco_ for protecting Heather instead of myself! But, I do not think so! I would rather have myself get injured before letting _Mi Angel_ receive even the tiniest bit of damage!

_*End*_

* * *

Scott, Lightning, Anne Maria, and Jo hid under one table as Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, and Noah hid under another.

Duncan and Scott both looked at each other, right before smirking at one another.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Duncan:** What's better than one escaped convict? _Two_ escaped convicts working as a team! And, what better way to win a challenge with someone who's been through what I have! _(Grins) _Don't get me wrong, I don't like the guy! But, he's just like me, so I bet he'll be of _some_ use!

_*Static*_

**Scott:** I've heard Anne Maria tell me a couple of times that; _Duncan and me are the same! _We've both been to Juvy, we don't like to follow the rules, all that bullshit! Yeah, but there's one thing that separates us! Wanna know what? I'll tell ya - I didn't cheat on my freakin' girlfriend! The guy's a dick, alright?! I'll work with him to win challenges, but I doubt that me and him will become best buds!

_*End*_

* * *

Jake stopped playing his piano, and looked turned himself so he can see what kind of damage he caused.

But, his eyes actually popped out of his helmet as he saw Scott and Duncan charging, ready to tackle him.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you two!" Jake warned them.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right! Afraid to get your ass whooped, dude!"

Jake shrugged. "Okay! I warned you!"

He then simply pressed a single key on his piano board. Red lasers shot up from the floor, blocking Jake.

Scott and Duncan's eyes widened as they tried stopping. But, it was too late as they two got shocked.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Duncan:** _(Stares At The Camera)_ ... What?! Okay, okay fine! That probably wasn't my smartest move! But, how was I suppose to know that those stupid lasers would protect that douche?! _(Silent For A Second)_ That's what I thought!

*Static*

**Scott:** Great plan, Dumbass! _(Rolls Eyes)_

_*End*_

* * *

Gwen approached a fallen and injured Duncan.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked him.

"I'm fine!" Duncan responded.

"Really? Because, to me, it looks like you got your butt kicked!" Gwen laughed, joking.

Duncan gave her a smirk. "Yeah, I did better than you would've done!"

"Yeah, right!" Gwen chuckled.

Soon, Duncan and Gwen both began to laugh.

"Heh Heh!" Jake laughed at the pain he caused to Duncan and Scott as he began to play his piano some more.

Jo grabbed her left arm as it was injured to do the bomb Jake tossed at her earlier.

But, she then got an idea as she spotted Noah across the room, who was rubbing his head.

She quickly ran to the Bookworm, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and the back of his pants.

"Uh - What are you doing?!" Noah asked her.

"Time to take one for the team, _Big Head_!" Jo responded back.

"Wait - Wait a minute -" Noah begged Jo as she didn't listen.

Jo then threw Noah into one of the openings of the cannon. As fate would have it for him, Noah was stuck in it.

All that was heard from Noah were his muffled screams.

Jake tried to release a bomb from the cannon. But, that wouldn't work for him. Irritated, he kept slamming his finger on the key.

This proved to be dangerous as the cannon Noah was in, began to grow large and big by the second.

"Aw, crap!" Jake said as he knew what would happen.

_*BOOM*_

The explosion caused Jake to fly into a wall, and fall right down to the floor in utter pain.

"Ow... Uh..." Jake moaned as he grabbed his shoulder.

Shannon peeked over the piano, and looked worried for Jake as she gave a worried sigh.

Alejandro was across the room from Jake.

Alejandro looked like he endured more pain than Jake as he sent him a glare, that went unnoticed by him.

Alejandro then picked up one of the axes that were hanging on the wall, aimed it at Jake's head, and gave it a powerful throw.

Jake noticed Alejandro throwing the axe at him as he didn't have time to move. "Aw, f -"

Jake layed on the floor, with the axe going through his forehead, as his body twitched slightly.

Lightning put his foot on Jake's body with a victory smile on his face as the rest of his team approached Jake's body.

"What... What have you done..." Shannon asked the team as, in the background, Noah fell to the floor.

Shannon kneeled before her deceased husband.

"What have _we_ done?!" Duncan said. "Hey, we just saved you from getting married to this dick!"

"Did you even read the sign?!" Shannon yelled at them.

Curious, the team read the giant sign that read:_ Jake And Shannon's Wedding_! But, the word,_ voluntary_ was written in small letters.

Everyone on the team either had their eyes widened, or had a traumatic look.

"C-Chris didn't tell us it was... Voluntary...!" Gwen looked shocked.

They all gave Shannon looks of embarrassment as some rubbed the back of their necks.

"This is terrible - Just awful!" Shannon exclaimed. "Not only did you kill my husband, but you killed the _Cyclops_' best friend!"

"Da Cyclops?" Anne Maria looked confused.

As if on que, the muscular man, now know as _The Cyclops_, walked out of the bathroom.

"Ah - Doesn't it feel so good to poop?" The Cyclops had a stoned look. "It's like giving birth - Except, it's not giving bi - Huh!"

The Cyclops jumped to dead friend Jake. He held him in his arms, and cried.

But, The Cyclops' sadness turned to anger and rage. "Who did this?!"

Everyone, scared out of their minds, all pointed to an injured Noah.

"Rrrrrrr-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The Cyclops roared as he slowly, yet intimately walked to Noah.

"Uh..." Noah stuttered as he, nervous of what his fate would've been, pointed at Shannon.

The Cyclops, now filled with nothing but anger, grabbed Shannon with his hard grasp.

"What are you doing?! It's me!" Shannon tried calming him down. "Oh - Oh, help me!"

The Cyclops, with Shannon, charged right through the exit door.

The team looked shocked at how angry The Cyclops was, right before throwing glares at Noah.

"Nice going!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Noah looked annoyed. "Hey, you guys are the ones who pinned the blame on me in the first place!"

Ignoring Noah's comment, each team member poked their heads out the destroyed exit.

They saw The Cyclops, getting in a carriage that was pulled by ten exact horses.

Shannon sat next to him, throwing daggers at the team as her mouth was tapped, and she was tied up with rope.

The two then left.

The team then basically did nothing of interest.

"Well, this sucks!" Scott exclaimed. "Not only did we totally ruin a wedding, but we lost the girl, and the challenge!"

"Yeah, man!" Lightning agreed. "This was a total bummer of a day!"

Alejandro didn't listen to anyone as he eyed the cannons on the piano. He then grew a smirk.

"Everyone!" Alejandro announced as they paid attention to him. "I have an idea that might help us win!"

"And, what would that be?!" Courtney squinted her eyes at him.

"Well, the carriage they are riding on is going at a fast length!" Alejandro spoke the obvious. "So, the only way to catch the said carriage is to put ourselves in these cannons, and lauch us to the señorita!"

Heather smirked towards him. "You're an evil genius!"

Alejandro smiled back. "Gracia! Now, let us get going! We must not waste a minute!"

**[3]**

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

Owen, Bridgette, Zercrad, and Sam walked out of the water, each one soaking wet.

"Okay, note to self; Stay away from waterfalls!" Sam chuckled.

"Agreed!" Zercrad said. "Team, I have something I need to announce!"

"What is it, Mike?" Lindsay asked as she pulled her boot off, and tried to get the water out of it.

"Yeah, what?" Bridgette asked as she squeezed her hair, releasing some water.

"We are dead - F*cking lost!" Zercrad announced with no emotion.

"Aw, crap!" Owen commented.

* * *

The said team wandered through the woods, them knowing they had no chance of winning the challenge.

Zercrad walked way ahead of Lindsay, Bridgette, Owen, and Sam.

Eventually, Zercrad stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong, dude?" Sam asked him.

Zercrad turned to face his team. "Didn't I say we were lost?!"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay! So, what's the point of even trying anymore!" Zercrad said as he layed down on the grass. "Now, I'm going to sleep!"

Owen gave a little laugh. "You're going to sleep now?"

"What? You weren't kept awake by Alejandro and Lightning's crap last night?" Zercrad asked.

Owen shrugged. "Hey, that's a good enough reason for me!" He layed on the grass.

A little afterwards, Sam, Lindsay, and Bridgette followed the two's action as they layed on the grass, and getting some much-needed sleep.

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

"Alright, is everyone in a cannon?" Alejandro asked the team.

"Yes!" They all responded back with the same answer.

_"May God help us If this does not work!" _Alejandro mumbled to himself. "Ready? _Uno_, _dos_, _tres_!"

With that said, the cannons launched the team right out the Church mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed.

Then, as luck would have it, they landed on the Cyclops' carriage. But, they landed on the carriage _on top_ of each other.

"We made it!" Lightning exclaimed. "Sha-Bam, baby!"

"What?" The Cyclops muttered, looking back, seeing the team. "How the Hell did you guys get here so fast?!"

"The power of planning, my _Amigo_!" Alejandro smiled proudly, standing up.

The Cyclops growled as he climbed on top of the carriage, pulling out two knifes.

"Why did you do it?! Why did you kill my best friend?!" The Cyclops asked in tears again.

"We didn't know!" Gwen responded.

"We - We even hade our own best friend ring!" The Cyclops cried as, on his finger, he wore a gold ring.

Then, he pressed a red button on the side of the ring, which made a paper copy of The Cyclops and Jake appear from inside it.

The Ring Made Music That Sounded like: _"It's the best friend forever - Best friend forever - Ring!" _**[4]**

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" The Cyclops cried. "Since you killed my best friend, I'm gonna kill all of you!"

Scott, Lightning, Jo, Duncan, Alejandro, and Courtney took a fighting stance.

"Hey, look! A cave!" Lightning pointed out.

"We don't have the time for your stupid comments, Lightning!" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"No, Brainiac, he means a _real_ cave!" Noah said.

The team all ducked under so they wouldn't get hit.

"Huh? A cave, wha -" The Cyclops asked as a sharp part of the cave cut his head right off, decapitating him. **[5]**

The carriage then spun out of control, and hit the side of the cave, completely destroying it. The ten horses ran away from the scene.

Shannon shook off the rope, ripped off the tape on her mouth, and ran over to her dead friend.

"Why... why are you doing this..." Shannon asked, on the brink of tears.

"You really want to know why?" Scott asked her as she nodded.

"You _really_ do?" Noah asked.

"Well, we are contestants of a reality show called, _Total Drama_!" Alejandro explained. "Our challenge was to travel to your wedding and stop it! We did not know it was a voluntary wedding as our _delightful_ host did not care to tell us! We never meant for any of this to happen! Our apologies!"

Shannon stared at the team for a while, right before breaking down into tears.

"How did I know that would be her reaction!" Noah blurted out.

Alejandro approached Shannon, and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Come with us! We will guide you to the monster who has done this!"

Shannon nodded slightly, trying to catch her breath, and not to cry anymore.

The team started to travel back to the Mansion, with Alejandro carrying Shannon on his back.

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

Everyone was sound asleep.

But the strange this was, Zercrad was snuggling next to Bridgette as he had his arms around her, as if he was hugging her.

"Hmm... Honey!" Zercrad said in his dreams as he slowly opened his eyes.** [6]**

His eyes shot open with a glass-breaking sound as he realized who he was laying next to.

He shot up from his spot, and dusted himself off. "Ew! Ew! Ew!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** Just so you know, I don't like Bridgette, okay! I was asleep s-so I didn't know what was happening! I swear, If I start seeing FanFics of me and Bridgette getting together _as a couple_, I'm gonna... _(Blushes)_ ...Well... At least make them good...!

_*End*_

* * *

When Zercrad was done dusting himself off, he started to kick Owen and Sam.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Zercrad repeated.

"Uh..." Owen moaned as he slowly awoke, and stood up. "Hey, Mike... When's breakfast...?"

Zercrad rolled his eyes. "There is no breakfast!"

Owen collapsed to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sh! sh!" Zercrad covered Owen's mouth. "Shut up! I need to talk to you and Sam!"

"A-About... What...?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes, as he stood up.

Zercrad put his arms around Owen and Sam's shoulders. "Since we practically lost this challenge, I think we should vote off Bridgette!"

"What!" Sam's eyes widened. "But, why, dude?"

"Are you kidding me?! She's a smart player!" Zercrad responded. "Besides, she get on my last nerves!"

Owen and Sam exchanged knowing smiles as the two giggled to each other.

"What's so funny?" Zercrad asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Dude, you like Bridgette, dont'cha?" Owen asked, giggling some more.

An embarrassed blush appeared on Zercrad's face. "What?! N-No I don't!"

"Yeah, okay!" Sam chuckled.

Zercrad got close to Sam's face. "Shut up!" Zercrad then backed up. "Look, I want her gone! I can convince Lindsay to vote for her, but I need you guys too!"

Zercrad put his hand out. "Can I count on you guys to vote with me and Lindsay?"

Owen scratched the back of his head. "I don't know..."

"Aw, come on!" Zercrad smiled. "Owen - Buddy! We're friends, aren't we?"

Owen now smiled as he put his hand on Zercrad's. "Yeah, baby!" Owen silently shouted.

"So, Sam?" Zercrad faced him.

Sam was sweating nervously. "Guys... Uh - I don't know!..."

"We need someone to vote for!" Zercrad smiled. "Come on, now! It's the right thing to do... Buddy!"

Sam swallowed nervously as he put his hand on Owen's. "Okay... I'll vote with you guys..." Sam sighed.

"Good!" Zercrad smiled.

The three then heard Bridgette and Lindsay yawning.

"What were you guys talking about?" Bridgette asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Zercrad said as Bridgette gave him a semi-sucpicious.

"Wait, where am I?" Lindsay looked around herself. "This isn't the Spa like in my dream!"

"No, it's not, Lindsay!" Zercrad rolled his eyes. "Now, come on! Let's get moving! We should at least find our way back to the Mansion!"

Everyone else shrugged as the began to travel back to the said place.

* * *

_(At The Mansion)_

Chris and Chef sat together on the sidewalk.

"And, that's where I got my jetpack!" Chris explained.

Chef Hatchet looked surprised. "Wow, man!"

Chris and Chef then noticed the Sneaky Robbers walking towards them.

Chris McLean stood up, and slightly fixed his hair. "Alright! I think we have a winner here! The Sneaky Robbers! Good -"

Chris stopped mid-sentence as he noticed who Alejandro was carrying. "What?! Why'd you bring her here?!"

"There!" Alejandro let Shannon get off his back. "His is the monster that had caused all of this! The one named, Chris McLean!"

"Wait... Chris McLean!" Shannon grew a smile, and then erupted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Anne Maria asked her.

"This guy was the laughing-stock of the entire High School!" Shannon laughed some more. "We use to call him _Chris McPiss_, on the count of how he would piss his pants everyday in class!"

Soon, Shannon, everyone on the Sneaky Robbers, and even Chef Hatchet began to laugh at Chris' misery.

"S-Shut up! All of y-you!" Chris ordered, blushing at the slightest.

Just then, the Nasty Crooks found their way to the Mansion.

"Gee, how crazy is that!" Owen blurted out. "We were right near the Mansion this whole time!"

"Why are you guys laughing?" Bridgette asked the opposite team.

"Chris use to be called _McPiss_ in School!" Jo explained, laughing some more.

Then, the Sneaky Robbers, the Nasty Crooks, Shannon, and Chef Hatchet all began to laugh almost uncontrollably.

"Stop! Stop!" Chris yelled, panting from anger. "Okay... Since the Sneaky Robbers won this challenge _again_, I'll see the Nasty Crooks at elimination tonight... _Again_!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** So, with Lindsay, Owen, and Sam's vote, plus mine, means, you know what! _(Smirks)_ Bridgette's downfall! It's sucks she has to go, though _(Sighs)_... _(Realizes What He Just Said)_ Because she's such a s-smart player! But... Not only is she smart, but... _(Looks Back And Forth)_ I kinda fear her! Don't tell anyone I said that!

_*Static*_

**Sam:** _(Sighs Sadly)_ I really don't want to vote off Bridgette... She's just so... _(Eyes Widen)_ Cool - She's cool! But... Mike is counting on me for the vote... And, I've never let a bro down before, so... _(Sighs)_... Sorry, Bridgette!

_*Static*_

**Owen:** _(Cheerful)_ Woo-Hoo! Oh, yes! I'm so happy Mike's new person-thingy and me are friends! It's just like me and Ale's friendship in World Tour... _(Sighs Dreamingly)_... _(Eyes Widen)_ Woah! I - I mean - Not like that! Mike and Ale are good friends, you know? It stinks I have to vote off Bridgette... But... _(Cheers)_ I'm sorry! This is so just... Cool! A new friendship! Woo-Hoo!

_*Static*_

**Bridgette:** I hope Sam and Owen still remember _who_ I warned them about! I gotta say, not to sound too confident or anything, but I think I'm gonna be safe this elimination!

_*Static*_

**Lindsay:** So, Mikey told me to vote for... _(Thinks)_... Uh... Bridgette? Is that... Is that her name? That doesn't sound right! _(Shakes Her Head)_ Nevermind! Like I said, I vote for Bridge... Uh... Bridgeza? Oh my gosh, this is, like, so confusing!

_*End*_

* * *

_(In Front Of The Mansion, At Elimination)_

Chris McLean walked up to the Nasty Crooks, carrying four marshmallows on a sliver plate.

"Hey, Chris McPiss!" Zercrad greeted the Host, chucking at his joke, as everyone else giggled.

Chris growled in anger. "What I have here are four marshmallows! The loser who doesn't receive a marshmallow must make their way to the Hurl Of Shame, where they will be catapulted into the sky, and out of the competition! Let's hope it's Mike this time!"

Zercrad rolled his eyes at Chris' remark.

"First marshmallow goes to... Lindsay!" Chris tossed her the treat.

"Oh, yay!" Lindsay caught her marshmallow.

"Next... Owen!" Chris threw his marshmallow to him.

"Yay, baby!" Owen cheered as he caught his treat, and ate it in one bite.

"...Sam..." Chris tossed the marshmallow to him.

Sam caught his marshmallow as he had a guilty look on his face.

"This is the final treat, kiddies!" Chris held the marshmallow in his hands. "And, it belongs to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Zercrad smirks to himself)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Bridgette looks somewhat worried)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mike!" Chris announced with no emotion, tossing the marshmallow to Zercrad, who gladly caught it.

Bridgette turned to her ex-teammates. "You guys voted for me?"

"Sorry, Bridgette..." Sam apologized, looking beyond guilty.

"It's... It's okay... I forgive you, guys..." Bridgette said.

She then turned her attention to a smirking Zercrad.

"Yes?" Zercrad smiled.

Bridgette took a deep breath in and out. "I... Forgive you..."

Zercrad's sneaky smile decreased into a genuinely surprised expression at her.

"Does Chef need to help you to the Hurl of Shame?!" Chris looked annoyed towards Bridgette, as Chef stood next to Chris.

"No, I'm good!" Bridgette responded as she walked over to it, and put herself in the catapult.

"Bye bye!" Chris waved goodbye to her as he pulled the lever, which sent the Surfer Girl flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bridgette screamed.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Shocked)_ ... She... She forgave... Me? After I turned the whole team against her... She just forgave me... _(Grabs Chest)_ ...Ow! Ow! What is this? Is this... Pity I'm feeling? I... I can't believe this... I actually feel... Bad for voting her off... No - No! I-I don't like this feeling! _(Punches Chest Repeatablely)_ Stop! This! At! Once! _(Stops For A Minute, Then Throws Up)_ ... Ow!

_*End*_

* * *

Chris and Chef walked back to the Nasty Crooks.

"And now, for your punishment!" Chris smirked, snapping his fingers. "Chef, if you would!"

Chef Hatchet pulled out two meat clevers, and attacked the four.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH! DE - OW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed in pain.

"Alright, done!" Chef wiped his hands together.

Zercrad, Lindsay, and Sam were shoved down Owen's throat, and pulled back through his ears.

"You know, these punishments get surreal every week!" Sam chuckled.

"Oh - I think I lost my gold earings!" Lindsay randomly complained.

"Mmrf! Muf!" Owen tried muttering something with a happy smile on.

Zercrad gave the camera a bored look. "Don't chew with your mouth open, Owen!"

**[7]**

Chris laughed at their misery, right before turning to the camera. "How will Mike's new _supposed friendship_ between his team will go? Will Jo ever stop using Noah as her team's chew toy? And, more importantly, will these annoying teens forget my stupid nickname?! Find out! Right here! On, Total! Drama! Supremacy!"

* * *

**Hey, Did You Guys Know It Gets Wet When It Rains?!**

**I Know, Cool Right? Sorry, Sorry!**

**I Just Drunk A Whole Gallons Worth Of Arizona Iced Tea, So I'm A Little Bit Hyper! I Guess You Can Say I Channeled My Inner _Izzy_!**

***_RimShot_***

**No, You Be Quiet!**

**References:**

**[1] Parodying My Favourite _Ed Edd n Eddy_ Episode Of All Time: _One + One = Ed_!**

**[2] _Sam,_ Again, Has A Point! In_ Castle Crashers_, When The _Knights_ Stumbled Upon A _Abandoned Mill_, They Ride A Group Of Deer To Out-Run _The Troll Monster_! In Fact, A Fun, Little Cartoon Of This Part In The Game Was Made By A Group Of People In _NewGrounds_! If You Would Like To Watch The Cartoon, It's Called: _C. Crashing Troll Boss_!**

**[3] Parodying The Same, Little Cartoon From _NewGrounds_, Entitled: _C. Crashing A Wedding_! I Suggest You Watch This One To Better Understand The Non-Stop References That Would Take Far Too Long To List!**

**[4] _The Best Friends Forever Ring_ Is The Same Ring From The_ Spongebob Squarepants_ Episode: _The Secret Box_!**

**[5] In_ Castle Crashers_, _The Cyclops_ Dies By Accidently Tripping Into Lava, And Exploding Later On! In This FanFic, He Got His Head Chopped Off!**

**[6] _Zercrad_'s line, _"Hmm... Honey!"_ Is Referencing When _Squidward Tentacles_ Dreamt He Got Married To A Krabby Patty In: _Just One Bite_! When _Squidward_ Wakes Up, He's Like, _"Hmm... Honey!"_ XD Love You, _Squidward_!**

**[7] Same Punishment_ Ed Edd n Eddy_ Received In: _Ed In A Halfshell_!**

**Cameos: _Cyclops_ (_Castle Crashers_), _The White Princess_ (_Shannon - Castle Crashers_), _The ConeHead Groom_ (_Jake - Castle Crashers_), And _The Troll Monster_ (_Castle Crashers_)**

**Sorry If Any Of You Thought This Chapter Was A Bit Dark, Or Too Mean!**

**I'll Try To Make The Next Chapter More Nice And Friendly!**

**And, I Think That's It! Alright Then!**

**Bye, And, I Love You All!**

**And Remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


	5. Ep 4 - Just Shut up And Eat It

**Do Not Be Alarmed, But I Have Changed By Profile Picture! Although, It Might Not Show Just Yet!**

***_Dramatic Music_***

**Oh, Be Quiet, You! I Changed It From_ Scott_ From _Total Drama _To _Forte _Eating His _Halloween_ Candy From The _Tumblr_ Blog, _Ask Forte_! In Particular, _Forte_ Is A Character From The _Mega Man_ Series! _Forte_ Will Forever Be My Favorite _Mega Man_ Character Ever! Don't Get Me Wrong, I Still Really Love_ Scott_, But - Just Look At How Cute My Little _Forte_ Is! Oh, He's So Adorable, I Just Want To Hug Him! I'm Not Even Joking!**

**So Yeah! Now, For This:**

**If By Any Chance You Are Wondering, Yes, I Did Delete Three Of My Stories! Why? Well, I Just Really Didn't Like How They Were Executed Out! They Also Felt Like A Burden To Me; Or They Just Seemed Really Lame And Out Of Character! I Apologize For The People Who Faved, And Followed Those Stories! I Hope You Can Forgive Me! You Know What? I've Decided Something! I've Decided That I'm Not Going To Delete Anymore Of My Stories! In Fact, I Like The Stories I Have Now Turned Out! So, You Have My Word That I Won't Delete Any Of My Stories From Here On Out! I Promise! **

**Anyway, In Case You Didn't Know, My Other Story, _Dare And Ask The Villains_, Is Coming To An End! Oh, Don't Worry, I'm Not Deleting It! No! It's Just Coming To Its End! Why Am I Bringing This Notice Up In This Story? Well, If You Want, Send In Your Dares And Questions For The TD Villains To Perform Or Answer! I Just Want You All To Send Them In Through _PM_ If You Have Any! That Is All For That Story, Let's Get On To The Reviews!**

**_AnyfriendofMike's_ - Thank You! That Means Alot To Me! But, You Need Some Praise Yourself! Your Latest Chapter On Your Story: _Nothing Else Really Matters Anymore_! You Really Impressed Me! So, Go Pat Yourself On The Back! You Earn It! Thanks For Reading!**

**_tdroti scott's Bff_ - Awww, Thanks! Calling The Last Chapter Amazing, And Calling Me A Great Author! You Deserve A Hug! Oh Yeah, That _Jo_ XD I Love Her! If You Keep On Reading, You'll See _Jo_ And _Noah_; And _Jo_ And _Alejandro's_ Rivalry; Get Further Development In Future Chapters! And, About _Zercrad_, I Wanna Develop Him As A Villain Yes, But, I Want Him To Be A Somewhat Sympathetic Villain! Although, He'll Only Show Sympathy And Pity Towards People Who Were Genuinely Nice To Him! I'm Happy That You Like _Zecrad_ Even More Then _Mike_ Himself! Thanks For Reading!**

**_Torie Rilistkrytcat_ - Thank You! Yeah, Indeed, That Was Some Punishment At The End Of The Last Chapter XD I Love _Ed Edd n Eddy _For Making The Said Punishment Happen In Their Show! I'm Glad You Love It! Thanks For Reading!**

**_Potterpalgirl123_ - Thanks! I Feel Touched That You Thought The Last Chapter Was Hilarious! Well, I Would Imagine _Chris_ Seeking Revenge Against Someone Who Made His Life Miserable! It Just Shows How Much Of A Little Kid _Chris_ Is; Not Forgetting About The Past In All! Awww, Thanks For Calling The Idea Genius! Yeah, The _Nasty Crooks_ Aren't Doing So Good In These Here Challenges, Eh? If You Keep Reading, Poor _Noah's_ Luck Will Just Get Worse! (_Warning: Spoilers_) But, His Luck Just Might Earn Him Something Good Later On! Thank You! Well, I Felt Somewhat Bad For Eliminating _Bridgette_, But There Can Be Only One! And, Just To Ask Of You, When Do You Plan To Update Your Story: _Owen The Annoying BoneHead?_ I'm Sorry If I Am Being Bothersome, I Just Really Love That Story! Thanks For Reading!**

**_AirBorne_ - You Did? Seriously? That's Awesome! I Love That Episode! In Fact, I Love All The_ SpongeBob_ Episodes Of _Seasons One_, _Two_, And _Three_! Thanks For Reading!**

**_Mysterious_ - Awww, I Get A _Nyan Supreme_ Too! Really? _*Gently Takes Drink*_ Thanks! And, Thanks For Reading!**

**_DWABfan_ - Thank You! I'm Happy That You Like The References! You Want Me To Reference The _SpongeBob_ Episode: _Club Spongebob_? That's The One With _The Magic Conch Shell_! _*Shrugs*_ Okay, As You Wish! _*Salutes* _Thanks For Reading!**

**As Always, I Want To Thank All Of You Who Reviewed, Favored, Read, And Followed This Story! And, Thanks To _cool825_ For Adding This Story To His Library Of Favorites! You Guys Are All Awesome! Just To Warn You, This Chapter Might Be Sick! Well, It's An Eat-Off! So, Of Course It's Gonna Be Sick! This Chapter Might Not Be That Much Kid-Friendly Or Nice! But, No One Dies In This Chap! Isn't That Something? I Guess, Eh? So, With That Warning Announced, Let's Sha-Start! **

* * *

Total Drama Supremacy - Episode (4):

Just Shut Up And Eat It

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Supremacy! The contestants were sent off to stop a _forced_ marriage between a bro and his girl! While reaching divided paths in their journeys, the Sneaky Robbers had luck on their side as they chose the left path! The Nasty Crooks, being the losers like they are, chose the right path, which got their asses lost! Poor guys couldn't win a challenge even if they tried, huh? Meh, whatevs! After riding deer through a Mill by one of Wawanakkwa's escaped, mutated animal, a freakishly large troll, the Nasty Crooks got lost again! Wow! You have to actually _try_ to be that bad, guys!" Chris McLean laughed. "Meanwhile, the Sneaky Robbers made it to the wedding, _accidentally_ killed the husband, and almost got their butts kicked by a muscular dude; Formerly known as The Cyclops! The guy, driven by rage for his dead friend, captured the girl, and ran away from the team! But, it was Alejandro's quick thinking skills the made them launch from the - Uh - Piano cannons - Right on the runaway carriage! Apperantely, it was _goodbye time_ for The Cyclops as an oncoming cave sliced his head right off! Gee, what a painful, but quick, way to go! The Sneaky Robbers then brought back the girl here, and - Uh - And, she was grateful that she was - Uh, alive! Yeah, that's it!"

Chef Hatchet walked on-screen, laughing. "The girl called _Pretty Boy_ here, _Chris McPiss_!"

Chris blushed embarrassingly. "That's not funny, Chef! Get out of my shot - Now!"

Chef walked off-screen, wiping his eye from the tears of laughter. "Oh, Heh Heh Ha!"

Chris scowled at the Chef, right before turning to the camera, and smiling. "Um - Anywho, the Sneaky Robbers won the challenge! So, it was the Nasty Crooks to decide who to sent home! Mike, despite his obvious crush on her, decided to eliminate the Surfer Girl herself, Bridgette! But, surprisingly, all was forgiven in the end! What will happen next? Will the Nasty Crooks win a challenge any day soon? Or will they become the new _Team Victory_? Heh Heh, find out! Right now! On, Total! Drama! Supremacy!"

* * *

_(Theme Song)_

* * *

_(In The Mansion) Time - 8:17 AM (Without Power)_

"Unbelievable!" Courtney murmured to herself as she walked down the hallway. "Chris can't even afford to pay the electric bill!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Courtney:** _(Aggravated)_ This is the fifth time this week the power's gone out! I, myself, deserve better living conditions then this! I am, after all, a Counselor In Training! If Chris is actually trying to be somewhat nice, he needs to fix this giant dilemma! He can't expect us to forgive and forget all the crap he's put us through if his one nice deed is failing!

_*End*_

* * *

The C.I.T then noticed her team, who were all sitting in a circle, with a glass bottle in the middle of all them.

"And, what are you guys doing?" Courtney asked her team, coming closer to them.

"We're playing _Spin The Bottle_, _Princess_!" Duncan explained, smirking, causing Courtney to glare at him.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Courtney:** Duncan thinks he's so smart and clever, huh?! Using his stupid, little pet name on me! If he's hearing this, I don't forgive you! In fact, you don't deserve any forgiveness whats-so-ever from me! Besides, you don't look guilty at all, so I guess it's alright then! _(Eyes Widen)_ No, I mean, not between us! Just like I said, I don't, and won't, forgive him! Hey, who needs Duncan anyway! I have my _(Pulls Out Her Electronic Device)_ PDA! As long as I have this, I'll stay happy! _(Then, The PDA Randomly Explodes)... (Gives The Camera A Tramatic Look)... _What just happened?!

_*Static*_

**Duncan:** _(Smirks)_ Courtney's always fun to mess with, ain't she? Seeing her scowl when I mention anything from when we were dating! _(Chuckles)_ I find it funny how pissed she gets from ever now and then! Wow, who knew breaking up would make her go all crazy! _(Thinks For A Second)_ Okay... Maybe that sounded a bit dickish! Let me rephrase that; It's fun seeing Courtney go - Uh - Whatever! What?! She doesn't seem sad about the whole incident, so why should I care?! In fact, I did try apologizing to her! That got me no where - Other than pain down South! _(Shudders)_ Girl seriously likes going for the nut shots!

_*End*_

* * *

Courtney rolled her eyes. "As if there's anything better to do!" She sat down. "Since there's no power!"

"Chris really needs to get his shit together!" Scott complained.

"Yeah!" Anne Maria agreed. "Dude really needs to work on this power, as oppose to his hair!"

"Heh, nice one!" Scott chuckled as he and Anne Maria shared a low-five.

"So, how do you play this?" Courtney asked the group.

"It's _Spin The Bottle_!" Noah responded. "How do you think it's played?"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Courtney:** You're going to meet dicks in your life! That's just a rule of living! So far, Duncan and Noah are the biggest dicks of this season! I haven't even met one of the newcomers who aren't jerks! Lightning's okay I guess - But, he doesn't have the brains to complete a challenge! Scott and Anne Maria are both useless, and Jo just plain sucks! Can't there be one genuinely nice person in this whole cast of losers?! Or, is that asking for too much?!

_*End*_

* * *

"Which ever nose-part the bottle lands on, someone dares you to act like one of a person of this group!" Duncan explained.

"Thank God this isn't the one where you have to kiss the person the bottle lands on!" Gwen added.

"Yeah, thank God! I wouldn't want to lock lips with any of you losers!" Heather rolled her eyes.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Heather:** If we _were_ playing _that_ type of game, the only one I'd be safe locking lips with is Alejandro! _(Eyes Widen)_ N-Not because he's a good kisser, or anything! Hey, If I had to kiss anyone, It'll mine as well be my _boyfriend_!

_*End*_

* * *

"The feeling's mutual, sister!" Scott made a face of disgust towards her.

"Drop dead, _Trailer Boy_!" Heather insulted him.

"Heather, please, he did not mean it!" Alejandro said. "So, let us just play the game, yes? And, who knows! You could have the chance to make fun of him!"

"Fine - Whatever!" Heather sighed.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Scott:** Wow! Those two really just don't give a f*ck about the people they insult! I was sitting next to them the whole conversation, and they just kept talking dirt about me! _(Scoffs)_ It's like the two were trained in not giving a crap, or something!

_*End*_

* * *

"Are you gonna play the game today?!" Jo said. "Or, are you two gonna shut up?!"

"Please, continue!" Alejandro smiled. "Spin the bottle!"

Jo grabbed hold of the bottle, and gave it a good, hard spin. After a couple of seconds, the bottle landed on Scott.

"Do _Bookworm_, here!" Jo smirked, pointing at Noah.

"Alright!" Scott grinned, right before making his voice sound deep. "I have an iq of one-hundred and seventy! I'm probably the smartest player on my team of total idiots!"

Scott's impersonation of Noah caused countless laughs, even Noah chuckled a bit.

"Okay, okay!" Noah smiled. "That was kind of funny, I'll admit!"

Scott then tried picking up the bottle, but he wouldn't let himself. "Oh no! It seems my weak, noodle arms can't lift something up as light as a freaking soda bottle!" He mocked Noah's strength.

This action caused even more laughter from everyone, except Noah.

Noah blushed awkwardly as he frowned towards Scott. "Ha Ha! Nice one!" Noah rolled his eyes.

Scott spun the bottle, which landed on Lightning.

"Nice!" Scott laughed. "Alright, dude! Try Duncan!"

"Oh - Sha-Sweet! Lightning can do Duncan really good!" Lightning looked excited. "Besides, Lightning practices!"

Lightning then put his fingers on his eyebrow, and then crushed them together, creating a unibrow.

"I like to cut stuff 'cause I am Duncan!" Lightning mocked Duncan in a deep yet gruff voice.

"What do you mean _you practiced_?" Duncan asked, seeming slightly disturbed and irritated.

"Can it, Rock star!" Lightning yelled, getting in Duncan's face as the Over-Achiever still mocked him.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Duncan:** Sometimes, I think about what goes through Lightning's mind! Then, I quickly think of something else! Why's that?! Hey, I don't wanna catch the stupid disease that's been infecting everyone lately! Maybe it's something in the water - I really don't care! I just gotta ask something; Are me and Gwen the only people on this show to_ not_ have a problem?!

_*End*_

* * *

"Alright, get out of my face, man!" Duncan pushed Lightning, who fell on his back.

Lightning got up from Duncan's push, and spinned the bottle. After a couple of spins, it landed on Jo.

"Oh! Oh!" Lightning flapped his arms like an over-excited bird. "Jo, do Alejandro!"

"Okay, calm down, Meat Brain!" Jo said, right before changing her voice to sound smooth and flawless. "I'm the Latina! I love my precious girl, even though she nailed me in the balls, took my money, and made me into a robot! Yeah, we have such true love!"

Heather glared at Jo. "Oh, just go -"

"Ah - Ha Ha Ha!" Alejandro faked a laugh. "Good one, Jo!"

"Um - Hello! She just made fun of us!" Heather reminded him. "Weren't you listening?!"

"_Yes, I was! But, I would like to get on her good side! You know, the alliance_!" Alejandro whispered in Heather's ear.

"Oh yeah!" Heather remembered. "Right! Your stupid alliance thing!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Jo:** Alejandro takes all the fun out of making _fun_ of him! If the person you mock think it's funny, then there's no point in doing it at all! He's not like Jock Strap! You make fun of him, and he looks offended beyond belief! What I just said proves that the Bull-Tamer is smarter than old Protein Breath! And, I think he knows that! _(Thinks)_

_*Static*_

**Heather:** Alejandro thinks he's a, like, master at faking feelings or manipulation! No, he's not a master - Not yet anyway! If he wants to be a pro at this kind of stuff, he's gotta learn from the best and her actions! Who am I talking about? _(Rolls Eyes)_ Me, of course! But, I can safely say that _(Smirks)_ He knows!

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** Getting on Jo's good side will be like taming a wild Tiger! You want the majestic beast to come near you, so you can hold it and make peace with it! But, one false action later, it is going to attack or, at the very worst, maul you! So, I must plan out my steps carefully! _(Smiles)_ Oh so carefully! _(Coughs Roughly)_ When will these pains end?! _(Coughs Some More)_

_*End*_

* * *

**[1]**

Then, suddenly, all the lights turned back on.

"It's about time!" Heather commented.

_"Attention competitors, we apologize for the brief power-outage! It's just that - Chef forgot to pay the electric bill!"_ Chris McLean was heard _inside_ the Mansion this time as the Host's voice sounded irritated.

_"I'm a cook, dammit!"_ Chef Hatchet could be heard replying to Chris. _"I don't need to pay no electric bill! That's your job!"_

_"Urgh!"_ Chris groaned in annoyance. _"Meet us by the Kitchen for your next challenge! McLean out!"_

"Sorry, everyone!" Noah sarcastically apologized. "We'll finish this game of _Insult Each Other Until We Start Fighting_ later!"

"Wow! I'm surprised!" Duncan stood up as almost everyone else did too.

"Surprised at what?" Gwen asked him as them and their team started to make their way outside the Mansion.

Duncan gave her a smirk. "Surprised that no one made fun of you, Pasty! That would've had so much material to work with!"

"Oh, shut up!" Gwen chuckled, nudging Duncan's side.

"Hey, you know it's true!" Duncan laughed, joking.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the couple's interaction.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Heather:** If my relationship with Alejandro starts getting like those two, you can just shoot me!

_*Static*_

**Anne Maria:** Ya know, D'ncan and Gw'ns boyfriend and girlfriend ding almost reminds me of me and my Lightnin'! Although, come on now, we are not dat cheesy! S'riously!

_*Static*_

**Duncan:** Yeah, yeah, I saw some of those losers roll their eyes at us! _(Clenches Fist)_ If they got a problem, they can take it up with me!

_*Static*_

**Gwen:** I don't know why I get so - I don't know - Joking when I'm around Duncan! It seems totally lame and dumb, I know! But, I can't help myself! You know, for a delinquent who wrestled a bear, Duncan's a pretty cool guy! Although, I still feel bad for how we treated Courtney! _(Sighs Sadly)_ She deserves some happiness - Even more than me!

_*End*_

* * *

_(Outside The Kitchen)_

Both teams met Chris in the said place. The kitchen had two big, brown colored tables.

The Sneaky Robbers sat at a table on the right, near the fridge, as the Nasty Crooks sat on a table to the left.

"Where's psycho Chef?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, Chef's telling our - Heh Heh - _Chef _what his role in this challenge is!" Chris chuckled, pointing to the _actual_ kitchen.

* * *

_(In The Kitchen)_

"Alright! Listen here, maggot!" Chef Hatchet spoke. "You gotta cook all kinds of delicious-looking dishes for our contestants!"

"Why's that, Chef?" The teenager asked. Who was he? Well, he was none other than _Devon Joseph_; DJ for short.

"That's the challenge!" Chef raised his voice, startling DJ a bit. "But, here's the twist; We're gonna put all kinds of crud into the food!"

"Like what?" DJ asked.

"I'll tell you when I damn well tell you!" Chef yelled.

"Dagh!" DJ flinched.

"Now, get to cooking the best tasting foods you know!" Chef ordered as he walked out the kitchen. "I'll be back!"

"Oh, man!" DJ whimpered to himself. "This is gonna be worse than when I signed up for that _other_ show!"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_(DJ walks through a normal-looking neighborhood as he smiles to the camera.)_

_My name is Devon Joseph, and I am proud to be!_

_Right back at my home town, with my new family!_

_(Multiple pictures of nameless people are shown as DJ stands in front of them.)_

_There's old friends, new friends, and even my Mama!_

_Through good times, bad times, its unconditional love that we share!_

_And so I found a place where everyone will know - My happy mustache face!_

_(The whole screen turns purple as DJ pops out of the said colored screen.)_

_This is the DJ show!_

_(DJ chuckles to the camera as the words: The DJ Show, float above him.)_

**[2]**

* * *

_(Back Outside The Kitchen)_

"Stop delaying!" Jo rolled her eyes. "Tell us what the challenge is already!"

"Okay! You know how in _Total Drama Island_ where some of you - That made it far - Had an eating contest?" Chris asked.

Duncan, Heather, Owen, Lindsay, and Gwen all nodded as the rest didn't.

"Good!" Chris smiled. "Then, you can use _that_ advantage - Whatever it was - For this challenge!"

"You mean, we're having another stupid eating contest?!" Duncan asked.

"Uh - Huh!" Chris nodded as Chef walked over, and stood next to him. "Is the - Uh - _Special_ guest ready to start today's challenge?"

"Oh, he's more than ready!" Chef grinned.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Noah:** Nothing like a water-downed version of a challenge that was already done before! _(Rolls Eyes)_ Although, I wouldn't know how it felt to eat something that's not fit for human consumption as _I_ was already voted off then! I've come to understand why my team voted me off, and I don't_ really_ blame them! I dug my own grave, I guess! _(Shrugs) _Whatever!

_*End*_

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

"Heh, good thing we got the human trash compactor on our team, right?" Zercrad smirked, nudging Owen's arm.

"You got that right, man!" Owen cheerfully said as he and Zercrad _actually_ shared a friendly high-five.

"Um - Just to - Uh - Clarify, who's the trash - Thingy exactly...?" Owen asked, chuckling nervously.

Zercrad gave the camera a _'Look At The Crap I Deal With'_ look.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** Owen! At times, he can be useful! But, most of the times, he's as smart as - Well - Not smart at all! He'd better be of some use in this challenge! I mean, come on! It's freaking eating! The guy nearly bit my arm off for a taco! If not, it's hurling time for him! _(Grins Evilly)_

_*End*_

* * *

"I mean Lindsay, of course!" Zercrad said sarcastically. "I mean, she does have the biggest belly in this team!"

"I do?!" Lindsay looked panicked. "I knew I should've gone on that diet! Maybe if I skip breakfast, I'd -"

"I think he was being sarcastic, Lindsay!" Sam told her.

"Really?" Lindsay asked as Sam nodded. She giggled. "Oh, Mike! You're so funny!"

"Yeah, I'm a young _Robin Williams_!" Zercrad rolled his eyes.

"So, just to ask, were you - Uh - Talking about me having the biggest stomach?" Sam asked him.

Zercrad's jaw dropped at Sam's question.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Draws A Target With A Red Marker On His Forehead, Right Before Grabbing The Camera)_ Shoot me! F*cking shoot me! **[3]**

_*End*_

* * *

"No... Guys..." Zercrad tried breathing in and out as calmly as he could. "I was talking... About Owen...!"

"Oh!" Lindsay, Owen, and Sam nodded, now understanding what he meant.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** What - That took them - Five whole freaking minutes just to figure that out?!

_*Static*_

**Sam:** Gee, that took us - Like - Five whole minutes to figure that out!_ (Chuckles)_ Mike sure knows how to use them riddles!

_*Static*_

**Zercrad:** _(Shocked)_ ...A f*cking riddle - Did you just hear Sam?!

_*End*_

* * *

"Chris, Chef, I'm done!" DJ called from the kitchen.

"Excellent!" Chef laughed like a mad scientist.

"Was that DJ?" Heather asked.

"Why, yes it was, Heather!" Chris answered as he and Chef walked to the kitchen. "While we prepare your food, just chat with your teammates - Or whatever you kids do when I'm not around! No making fun of me though!"

"Hey guys, since Chris left, let's make fun of him!" Zercrad suggested as everyone nodded to his idea.

* * *

_(In The Kitchen)_

DJ had made spaghetti, mashed potatoes, and for dessert, coconut cake.

"Mhm! Smells good, dude!" Chris commented.

DJ chuckled. "You can thank mama for that! She's the one who taught me how to cook in the first place!"

"Well, mama ain't here!" Chef yelled, causing DJ to flinch again.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**DJ:** Why does Chef always find a way to scare me?! Brother seriously needs to stop! _(Thinks)_ Sorry, did that come out too mean?

_*Static*_

**Chef Hatchet:** You wondering why I'm scaring DJ a lot today? Well, that little baby backed out on our alliance in _Total Drama Action_! So, don't be looking at me like that, the kid deserves it! I said, _don't look at me like that_!

_*End*_

* * *

"Chef, chill out, dude!" Chris ordered him.

Chef scoffed. "Yeah, whatever!"

"Now look, I'm gonna go back out to the teens!" Chris explained. "Chef, I'm counting on you to make these foods so disgustingly horrifying that It'll make _Island's_ eat-off seem like childs play! Got that?"

"Oh, you can't count on it!" Chef grinned maliciously.

"Great then!" Chris smiled, smashing his hands together, right before leaving.

"Chef, man, I don't know if this seems right!" DJ rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't asking your permission!" Chef yelled. "Now, hand me that hot sauce!"

"Oh!" DJ whimpered _again_ as he went over to a shelf, grabbed out a bottle of _Ass Kicking_ hot sauce, and handed it to him.

* * *

"And, the guy uses way too much cologne! Am I right?" Anne Maria joked as everyone erupted in laughter.

But, as soon as Chris walked back to them, everyone immediately stopped laughing. All except for Lightning.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Lightning laughed. "Ha Ha Ha Ha -"

Heather nudged Lightning's chest with force. "Shut up!" She murmured to him.

"Sorry!" Lightning apologized, obviously in pain, courtesy of Heather's action.

"Your first dish should be out in a bit!" Chris told them.

As if on que, Chef pushed a cart with mashed potatoes on it.

"Speaking of which, here it is!" Chris smirked. "Mashed potatoes! Heh Heh, Enjoy to no extent!"

Chef gave everyone on their teams a plate-full of the said food, and a single, metal spoon.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Owen:** _(Obviously Excited)_ Yes! I've waited, like, forever for the food challenge! And now, it's finally here! _(Squeals)_ Besides, it's not even Chef's food! No, it's DJ's food!_ (Mouth Drools)_ His food was, like, the best in _Action_! So, how bad could this be? _(Cheers)_

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** You know how I despised the food eating challenge when we _traveled around the World_? But now, I have gain a stronger stomach! _(Shrugs)_ I guess being burned alive, and being turned into a metal monster _does_ have its advantages! Although, they are very rare! _Very_ very rare!

_*End*_

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

"Alright! Let's get this challenge on the road! Woo!" Owen cheered as he began to eat the mashed potatoes with his hands.

"So?" Sam asked. "How do they taste?"

"Hmm - They taste kinda... Funny!" Owen said, slowly chewing his food.

"That's great because they should!" Chris smiled. "Chef, you mind telling Owen what's in those potatoes?"

"Certainly!" Chef nodded. "I put some of the rat feces in it, ripped pieces of used toilet paper, and - Um - Yellow number two I found on the Confessional floor!" He then walked back to the kitchen.

"In other words; Rat crap, shitty toilet paper, and pee!" Chris smirked sadistically. "Like I said, _enjoy_!"

"Rat... Poop...!" Owen made a face of disgust as he threw up the food.

"Ugh! Nasty!" Sam commented.

"Not so much as nasty as it is downright sick!" Zercrad added.

Lindsay tried putting a spoonful of the food in her mouth, but she stopped herself. "Okay, I can't do this! I'm sorry!"

"You've been through this crap once, right?" Zercrad asked as Lindsay nodded. "So, just do what you _did_ back then!"

Lindsay thought to herself, tapping her chin lately. "Oh, I remember! I meditated with that girl who we voted off! What was her name? Wait - Wait - Why did we vote her off again? I'm confused!"

"Yeah, how _did_ she get voted off!?" Sam turned to Zercrad with a glare.

Soon, Owen and Lindsay began to stare at Zercrad.

"Eh - Heh Heh!" Zercrad laughed nervously. "Come on, that was the past!"

"You mean a week ago?" Sam corrected him with a bored expression.

"Whatever!" Zercrad rolled his eyes. "Here, I have a plan! It's as simple as one and two f*cking three!"

"What is it?" Owen asked, wiping the side of his mouth.

"Watch and learn!" Zercrad smirked as he plugged his nose. "There! See!?"

"That's your plan?" Sam asked.

"You got a better one?!" Zercrad yelled.

Sam shrugged. "Okay! Beats losing I guess!" He plugged his nose.

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

Lightning shoved a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth, right before spitting it out. "Man, this food Sha-Stinks!"

He then noticed Scott, who was eating the food with no problem at all.

"Scott, you like this crude, dude?" Lightning asked from across the table.

"Hey, I've eaten worse on my Pappy's dirt farm!" Scott answered. "The rat crap taste better than it did there!"

"Oh no!" Lightning covered his mouth to try to stop the oncoming puke. But, he wasn't strong enough as he the throw up shot from his mouth. "SHA-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The said thing was, he puked on the person sitting next to him, Heather. Her whole face was covered in the throw up.

"Sha-Whoopsies!" Lightning blurted out. "Uh... Sorry, Heather! Eh - Heh Heh Heh!"

Heather slowly turned to Lightning, wiping her face off. "I'm gonna give you five seconds to run!"

"Hey, that's plenty of time!" Lightning said as he shot up from his seat, and ran away.

Heather stood up, and chased after him. "I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

_(Outside The Mansion)_

"SHA-OOGAH!" Lightning screamed as he ran through the door to the Mansion. "SHA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Wait until I get my hands on you!" Heather screamed, chasing him out the door. "You're going to be so sorry!"

Heather continued to chase Lightning into the city.

* * *

Everyone looked surprised towards the two.

"Uh, Chris!" Noah called. "Are you gonna stop those two?"

Chris shook his head for _no_. "Nah! Dude can fight his own battles!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Noah:** Of course you're not going to help them, Chris!_ (Rolls Eyes)_ After all, you are _you_!

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** _(Sighs Dreamingly)_ Don't you just love how mad Heather gets! She looks so ravishing when she is angry or frustrated! _(Chuckles, Then Grins)_ Why do you think I made her get so furious on _World Tour_! Not just for her looks, but you could see the _fuego_ of her soul when she is mad! _(Sighs Again)_

_*End*_

* * *

"Nuh - Uh!" Anne Maria crossed her arms. "I ain't eatin' dis!"

"Oh, you're eating it!" Jo ordered. "We're not losing this challenge! We're on a winning streak! And, I don't want that streak to be ruined because you think it's disgusting! Suck it up, and eat!"

"Who da Hell died and made yo da team capt'n, ya _Sue Sylv'ster_ clone!" Anne Maria scolded her.

"I did!" Jo answered. "So, _as_ your team captain, I suggest you shut up and eat! If we lose this challenge because of you, I can guarantee you'll be the one going home! Got it? Good!"

Anne Maria growled in anger as she turned her attention away from Jo.

"So, does she usually treat you all unfairly, or was that her way of saying_ hi_?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"She does that a lot!" Scott answered casually. "Whether she be in a good or bad mood, she always has that _tone_!"

"Yeah, and dat tone is really st'rting ta piss me off some!" Anne Maria agreed, angrily stabbing her potatoes with her spoon, not paying the slightest attention.

"Uh - Anne Maria!" Gwen tried getting her attention.

"What?!" Anne Maria yelled.

"You stabbed yourself with the spoon!" Gwen responded.

Anne Maria looked at her right hand, and saw the spoon stuck in her palm. But, she was so angry towards Jo that the spoon set on fire, and quickly disintegrated.

"Right! Okay!" Gwen smiled nervously. "I can see you got that problem solved!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Noah:** So, I guess Anne Maria's blood doesn't react well with metal! _(Rolls Eyes)_ Wow, who would've guessed!

_*Static*_

**Scott:** _(Impressed)_ Damn! _(Chuckles)_ You don't f*ck with Anne!

_*Static*_

**Gwen:** So, I can see that Anne Maria doesn't care about being in pain when she's mad!

_*Static*_

**Anne Maria:** _(Trying To Calm Down)_ S'rry ab'ut dat! It's just that She-Male Jo _really _creases me!

_*Static*_

**Jo:** _(Thinks)_ You know, I might've been a little too hard on Poof Head! _(Shakes Head Slightly) _Eh, whatever! She probably _won't_ listen to my orders _if_ I give it to her in a nice, wimpy way!

_*End*_

* * *

"There is no way I'm eating this junk!" Courtney said. "This is for animals!"

"While I certainly agree with your statement, it is a challenge! So, with that said, we have no word against not doing it!" Alejandro smiled as he dipped his spoon in the food, and lifted it into his mouth. He had to fight off the urge to throw-up right then and there as he _very slowly_ swallowed the food. "_S-Sabroso_...!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I still refuse!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Alejandro:** _(Confused)_ I do not understand! I thought my stomach had gained stronger senses! Although... _(Thinks)_... Maybe this is not even qualified as food! That is probably the best answer! This is_ Total Drama_, after all!

_*End*_

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

"Now, lift your food up!" Zercrad instructed, lifting his food up to his mouth, still having his nose plugged.

"Okay!" Owen said as he, Lindsay, and Sam did as ordered. The three also had their noses plugged too. "Now what?"

"Dig in!" Zercrad said as he swallowed the plate of mashed potatoes.

The three shrugged as they also swallowed their food.

"F*ck - Shit!" Zercrad mumbled as he covered his mouth to try to stop the puke.

"I thought you covered your nose?" Sam looked confused.

"Yeah, I did!" Zercrad answered. "But, I accidently let go at the last possible f*cking second!"

Then, Zercrad couln't hold it in anymore. He threw up right on the floor. "Ow - Ow! Dangit, it hurts coming out! Ow!"

* * *

"Well, would you look at that!" Chris looked impressed. "The Nasty Crooks win a round!"

Owen, Lindsay, and Sam cheered as Zercrad continuted to throw-up.

Mostly everyone on the Sneaky Robbers threw daggers at Courtney and Anne Maria, as they were the only ones who didn't try eating.

Just then, Heather and Lightning walked back in the kitchen, and sat down.

Lightning had a black eye, cuts on his nose and forehead, bruises on his arms.

"Lightnin'! What happ'ned to you, Doll?" Anne Maria asked him, seeming concerned.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Lightning:** _(Smiling Weakly)_ You-You guys should've been there! L-Lightning got in a fight with Heather, and I was w-winning, baby!

_=Flashback=_

_Lightning and Heather were fightning on the sidewalk. Lightning managed to grab hold of Heather's leg as he sat on top of her._

_"Aw, forget everything! This is personal!" Lightning announced as he took off Heather's shoe, and slowly licked her foot._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Heather screamed in agony._

**[4]**

_=End Of Flashback=_

**Lightning:** _(Sighs Proudly)_ That was awesome! Sha _-(Spits Out A Tooth)_ H-Hey, look at that! L-Lightning can get a coin from the Tooth Fairy now!... _(Passes Out)_

_*End*_

* * *

"Uh - Nothing happened!" Lightning answered nervously.

"Yeah, _nothing_ happened!" Heather smirked evilly at him, causing Lightning to flinch.

"I wonder what the next dish is gonna be!" Chris smirked.

Just then, Chef walked out of the kitchen with bowls of spaghetti, covered in a _red liquid_?

"So Chef, what's on the menu today?" Chris asked.

"Spaghetti, covered in the hottest of sauce!" Chef responded, giving everyone a bowl, and a single, metal spoon again.

"Sweet!" Chris said as Chef walked back into the kitchen. "Have at it, kiddies!"

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

Gwen grabbed a spoonful of spaghetti, and ate it. "You know... It's actually... Not that bad!"

"Aw, yeah!" Lightning cheered. "If Gwen doesn't think it's bad, then Lightning must love it! Sha-Bombs away!"

Lightning then started to chug the food.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Chris asked, walking to the table.

"Nice going, Chris!" Heather rolled her eyes. "Your _disgusting_ dish isn't even effecting the two idiots!"

"What?!" Chris looked shocked. "I don't get it! Chef was supposed to use really hot sauce! Like,_ really really_ hot!"

Chris dabbed his finger in the spaghetti, and licked the sauce clean off his finger. "What the Hell - I don't feel anything!"

Chris then saw Gwen, who was coughing uncontrollably.

"You okay, babe?" Duncan asked her.

"I'm... Fine..." Gwen coughed some more, her eye getting watery.

Chris then noticed Lightning, whose head now looked like a used match.

"Hi, Chris!" Lightning enthusiastically waved.

Chris then felt his whole body emperature heating up minute by minute. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

_*BOOM*_

* * *

Chris, Gwen, and Lightning ran out of the Mansion, and attach their mouths down to a sprinkler.

**[5]**

"Hu! Hu! Hu!" Gwen gasped for air. "What the Hell, Chris?! We almost died from you exploding back there!"

"Whatever!" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Dah! Lightning's tongue is on fire!" Lightning whined.

"Let's get just back to the teams!" Chris suggested as Gwen and Lightning followed him.

* * *

_*Back At The Mansion*_

* * *

Everyone was on forced on the floor from the impact of the explosion. At that moment, Chris, Gwen, and Lightning returned.

"Everyone, get up!" Chris ordered. "Okay, screw the spaghetti! Instead of finishing that, we'll have the last dish!"

"What difference does it make?!" Zercrad asked, standing up. "If we eat the next dish, we win! If they finish the dish, we tie!"

"Let's make this a little interesting, shall we!" Chris smirked. "Who ever wins this part, wins the challenge!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Referring To Chris)_ What! A! Douche!

_*End*_

* * *

"Teams, pick your weakest player!" Chris ordered. "And, pick wisely because, I'll know who's weak, and who's not! Heh Heh!"

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

"Noah!" They all said, minus the Bookworm himself.

"Of course!" Noah rolled his eyes. "Yay for me!"

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

"Who's even our weakest player?" Zercrad wondered out-loud, to himself.

"I got an idea! Why don't we ask!" Owen pulled out a semi-big, pink conch shell with a pull-string attached to its side. "_The Magic Conch Shell_!" **[6]**

"Oh!" Sam and Lindsay's eyes sparkled with amazement.

"The - What?" Zercrad raised an eyebrow. "You mean, that stupid toy you got in that bag of _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_!"

"Magic conch shell, what do we do to win this challenge?" Owen giggled, pulling the string.

"_Nothing_!" The Magic Conch Shell answered in a feminine voice.

"The shell has spoken!" Sam cheered.** [7]**

Zercrad slapped himself. "Look, we'll send Lindsay in!"

"Yay, I win!" Lindsay lightly clapped. "Wait, what do I win?"

Zercrad gave Lindsay a surprised look as his left eye twitched slightly.

* * *

Noah and Lindsay sat a table as the two teams stood up, and watched them.

"Anyone in the mood for cake?" Chris smiled.

"Oh, I love cake!" Lindsay said. "Especially the ones with little decorations on them!"

"I'm glad you do, Lindsay!" Chris said as Chef gave two slices of the said food and a spoon.

"Coconut Cake! Mixed with shredded up pieces of used barf bags, and - Uh - I don't think I should explain the rest!" Chef explained, right before walking back into the kitchen.

"Oh... Uh - Oh...!" Lindsay covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare!" Zercrad yelled.

Lindsay hesitantly swallowed her throw-up. "Sorry!"

"You may begin this final eat-off... Now!" Chris announced. "Go!"

Noah grabbed hold of his spoon, scooped up a piece of the cake, and ate it - Right before spitting it out. "Ew - Yuck!"

Lindsay did the same action as Noah. But, instead of spitting the food out, she swallowed it. "Wow! This is, like, so good!"

"You like this?" Noah asked, looking disgusted. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Lindsay smiled, nodding. "It doesn't even taste bad!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Noah:** Lindsay must have the numbest taste-buds on this show! Any normal person would spit this food out - As it taste nothing close to it being good or enjoyable! The last time I checked, cake doesn't make a crunching sound!

_*End*_

* * *

"It kinda taste like -" Lindsay was interrupted from what she was saying as she grabbed her chest.

"Uh - Are you okay?" Noah asked.

"Y-Yeah -" Lindsay tried responding. Just then, she threw-up a piece of the barf bag Chef mentioned.

"Oh - Ew!" Everyone commented.

To Lindsay, that was it. She puked up all the throw-up she was trying to keep from coming out.

"Uh - Well then! The Sneaky Robbers win this challenge again! Wow, they just can't lose!" Chris announced as the Sneaky Robbers cheered for themselves. "Nasty Crooks - What else can I seriously say?! You guys suck at winning! Heh Heh, meet me at elimination tonight!"

"Oh!" Zercrad, Sam, and Owen all sighed sadly as Lindsay kept throwing up.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Jo:** _(Referring To Noah)_ That little toothpick is lucky! Lucky that he didn't throw-up before Blondy back there! Otherwise, if we lost _(Smirks)_ We would know who'd be going home!

_*End*_

* * *

Zercrad and Sam stood talking to one another as Lindsay was in the bathroom, throwing up some more.

"I say... We eliminate Owen!" Zercrad suggested.

"And, why's that?" Sam asked. "Didn't Lindsay, like, lose the challenge!"

"Yeah, she did! But, think of it this way; Owen could've won the challenge for us! But, _he_ didn't!" Zercrad smirked.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh wow... Dude, you're right! Wait, didn't Chris say to choose the _weakest_ competitor!"

"Do you wanna get voted off?!" Zercrad snapped.

"No..." Sam responded casually.

"Okay! SO, who are you gonna vote for?!" Zercrad placed his hand on his ear. "Huh? Huh? Huh? Who? Who? Huh?"

Sam sighed deeply. "Owen..."

"Alright then!" Zercrad smirked, right before knocking on the bathroom door. "Lindsay, me and Sam are voting for Owen! You in?"

"Okay... Okay, yeah - Sure...!" Lindsay answered, right before throwing up some more.

"Check and freaking mate!" Zercrad smirked. "Heh Heh Heh!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Grinning)_ You know who's going today, eh?! Well, let me explain! My vote, also including Sam and Lindsay's, means Owen's going bye bye! And, you know what it means when he's gone?! _(Smiles Excitedly)_ No more fart humor! Oh, praise the Lord!

_*Static*_

**Sam:** _(Playing His 3DS - Looks Up)_ Huh? Oh right, sorry! _(Puts Game Console In His Pocket) _Mike said to - Uh - Vote for Owen! It stinks he has to go, but - Uh... Um... _(Pulls Out 3DS)_ Sorry, I just have to finish this level! _(Chuckles)_

_*Static*_

**Lindsay:** _(Tries To Speak, But Throws Up)_ Ow... Ouch... _(Continues to Throw Up)_...

_*Static*_

**Owen:** _(Smiling)_ Magic Conch Shell, will I ever get married? _(Pulls String)_

**Magic Conch Shell:** Maybe be someday! **[8]**

**Owen:** _(Giggles)_ I love this thing!

_*End*_

* * *

_(In Front Of The Mansion, At Elimination)_

Chris McLean walked up to the Nasty Crooks, carrying three marshmallows on a sliver plate.

"What is it now?" Chris played with them. "The third time you guys have been here!"

"Ha Ha Ha!" Zercrad rolled his eyes. "Could we hurry this up? I'm missing _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_!"

Everyone gave him strange looks.

Zercrad's eyes widened when he finally realized what he just said. "N-Not that I watch that l-lame show or anything! Eh Heh!"

"Whatever!" Chris rolled his eyes, causing Zercrad to glare at him. "Hey, I don't judge! Here's marshmallows for Lindsay and Mike!"

The two happily caught their candy.

"Here's the last treat that can't be beat!" Chris held up the last marshmallow. "And, it belongs to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Sam looks uneasy)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Owen looks somewhat nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sam!" Chris announced, throwing the marshmallow to the Gamer.

Owen sighed sadly. "Well... I guess it's my time to go, huh?"

"Sorry, man!" Sam apologized.

"We'll miss you, Omar!" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, me too!" Owen agreed as he caught Chris in a gentle hug. "And, I'll even miss you, Chris!"

"Okay - Yeah, could we - Uh - Stop hugging?" Chris asked.

"Aw!" Lindsay and Owen awed as they joined the group hug.

"Mike, you wanna join us, man?" Sam asked.

Zercrad looked unsure. But, he then smiled. "Meh, what the heck!" He joined the hug.

"Guys - Come on - Can we stop?!" Chris raised his voice.

Then, everyone's eyes, but Owen's, widened.

"I feel itchy!" Lindsay said.

"Oh yeah!" Owen chuckled. "These maggots can get pretty feisty! Especially when I don't bathe!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chris, Sam, Zercrad and Lindsay all screamed as they tried scratching themselves by crawling on the floor, in a circle around Owen, like a worm.

"Oh, it's great to be with friends!" Owen cheered.

**[9]**

"What will happen next - Daugh!" Chris scratched himself. "How will the Nasty Crooks manage without their chubby buddy? Will the next episode have as much gross-ness as this did? And, will these maggots leave - Ow - Dagh! Find out! Next time! On, Total! Drama! Supremacy! Ah - So itchy! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**You Know How Hard It Is To Type In The Dark? Well, I Tell You - It's Not Easy!**

**My Lights Just Recently Went Out, So I Had To Finish Typing This Chapter In The Dark!**

**The Only Light I Had Was from My TV, And My Computer Light!**

**Thank Goodness I Somewhat Memorized Where All The Letters Are on The Keyboard! That's kinda Helps!**

**References:**

**[1] Parodying The Beginning Of the_ Ed Edd n Eddy_ Episode: _Mirror Mirror On The Ed_!**

**[2] Parodying The Opening To: _The Cleveland Show_!**

**[3] One Of My Favorite _Nostalgia Critic_ Quote!**

**[4] Referencing When _Patrick_ Licked _Spongebob_'s Foot When They Were Both Fighting In The Episode: _The Fry Cook Games_!**

**[5] Parodying The Beginning Of The_ Ed Edd n Eddy_ Episode Where The Three Try _Eddy's Brother's_ Hot Sauce In: _Honor Thy Ed_!**

**[6] _The Magic Conch Shell_ First Appeared In The _Spongebob_ Episode: _Club Spongebob_!**

**[7] A Quote From The Above Listed _Spongebob_ Episode!**

**[8] Yet Another Quote From The _Said Episode_!**

**[9] Parodying The End Of The _Spongebob_ Episode: _SpongeBob NaturePants_! This Will May Possibly Be The Only Punishment Recieved That _Chris_ Or _Chef_ Didn't Cause!**

**Cameo: DJ (Devon Joseph)**

**Well, That's It, Folks! I Hope You Enjoyed It!**

**Bye, And, I Love You All!**

**And Remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**

**Alright, _Magic Conch Shell_, What Do We Do Now? *_I Pull The String_***

**_Magic Conch Shell: Nothing_!**

**ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH! *_I Sit Down_***

***_Squidward_ Comes Up Behind Me***

**_Squidward Tentacles_: ... ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH! *_Sits Down Next To Me_***


	6. Ep 5 - I'll Stop Fighting When I'm Dead

**In Case You Want To Know, This Is The Last Update Of _This_ Story! Oh, Don't Worry, I'm Not Going To Give Up On This Story! Oh, Heck No! But, After This Chapter, I'm Going To Work On The Finale Chapter Of _Dare And Ask The Villains_! Gee, I Keep Building That Chapter Up, Huh? Well, Since I Want_ That_ Other Story To End With A Big Bang, It Will Take Me A While! So, Don't Expect Another Chapter Of _This_ Story Until I Finish The _Other_ Story! Is That Clear? Yes? Okay, Good! Now, Let's Get Onto The Reviews!**

**_Helmet 798_ - Thank You! Oh Yeah, _Courtney_'s PDA, I Forgot To Mention That! You See, A Running Gag Of This Story Will Be How _Courtney_'s PDA Gets Destroyed! I Don't Know How The Heck I Came Up With That Idea XD I'm Glad You Picked Up On The _Ed Edd n Eddy_ Reference! I Must Admit, You're Like A Ninja When It Comes To Finding References! Oh, I'm Happy You Enjoy _Zercrad_! Thank You! You Would Like A Shout-Out To Either _Pre-Hibernation Week_ Or _Dying For Pie_? Hey, Let's Have Them Both Referenced in This Chapter! Thanks For Reading!**

**_Potterpalgirl123_ - Thank You! Aww, You Liked Everything! Well, Thanks! _The Cleveland Show_ Intro XD I Have No Idea What I Was Thinking! I Must Have Been A Little Loopy From My _Arizona Iced Tea_! Yeah, Even Though I Like _Owen_, He Doesn't Really Deserve To Get All That Far! I Mean, He Already Did Get _Really_ Far In The _TDI_, _TDA_, And _TDWT_! You Wanna Know If The _Nasty Crooks_ Will Win This Challenge? Well, You Can Read On To Find The Answer, If You Want! You're Going To Try And Update _Owen The Annoying Bonehead_? Oh, Yes! Thank You! And, Thanks For Reading!**

**_Torie Rilistkrytcat_ - Thank You! Actually, The _Nasty Crooks_ Eliminated _Owen_ In The Last Chapter! So, They Only Have: _Zercrad_, _Lindsay_, And _Sam_ Left! Poor Guys! You_ Almost_ Felt Sorry For _Zercrad_ Stuck With The Two? XD Yeah! Stinks To Be You, _Zercrad_! Thanks For Reading!**

**_tdroti scott's Bff_ - Thank You! Awww, That Means Alot To Me That I Made The Characters Make You Laughed! Although, That Was Pretty Easy Seeing How _Lightning_ Was Funny In _TDROTI_! And Yeah XD Well, You Read It Here First, _Zercrad_ Is A Brony! Thanks For Reading!**

**_DEDEBUG9_ - Thank You! Just Like I Said, It Means Alot To Me That I Made The Characters Make You Laugh! Thanks For Reading!**

**_mewgirl12_ - Thank You! _SpongeBob_'s Been Known To Have Crazy Things Like The _Magic Conch Shell_ In The Show! It's One Of The Many Reasons Why I Love The Show To Death! I'm Gonna Admit Something Here, I Never Really Watched _iCarly_ All That Much! But, Just Because I Don't Necessarily Like _iCarly_ Doesn't Mean You Should Too! Like They Say, Everyone's Entitled To Their Own Opinion! Thanks For Reading!**

**_AnyfriendofMike's_ - Thank You! Well, I'm Glad That You Noticed Almost All The References! Looks Like You Got Some Competition, _Helmet 798_! Nah, I'm Just Kidding XD Thanks For Reading!**

**_Mysterious_ - Thank You! You Made Up The _Nyan Supreme_ On _SketchFu_? Well, That's... Awesome! You Want _Lightning_ And _Noah_ To Do The _Sponge_? Consider It Done XD Thanks For Reading!**

**_Guest_ - You Don't Like _Gwuncan_? Yeah, I Could Understand That! Even Though I Love The _Said_ Couple, There Are Things That Could Have Happened For The Better! Like, I Could Have Gone Without The _Courtney_ Bashing, Since I Love _Courtney_! I Also Would Have Liked To See _Duncan_'s Feelings Towards _Gwen_, As We Only Saw _Gwen_ Admitting Her Feelings For _Duncan_! So, Yes I Love The Couple, But They Could Have Gotten Together _Way_ Better! Thanks For Reading!**

**_AirBorne_ - Well, I Somewhat Agree To Your Statement! I Do Also Find Characters Not Acting Like Themselves To Be Funny In Some Stories! But, At The Same Time, I Don't Want This Story To Be Just Revolving Around Comedy! I Want This Story To Have A Combination Of What Makes A Show _A Show_! You Get What I'm Saying? But, This Chapter Just Might Be your Cup Of Tea As Some Of The Contestants Will Act _Somewhat_ OOC! Well Then, Thanks For Reading!**

**_nutella24_ - (_For All Your Reviews_) Thank You! Yeah, I Agree, I Do Too Love _Gwuncan_! It's One Of My Favorite Couples Of The _Total Drama Series_! _This_ Has Become Your Second Favorite Story? Oh, I'm-I'm Honored! Thank You Very Much! Gotta Agree With You, I Love The _Magic Conch Shell_ Also! In Fact - I Know This Is Gonna Sound Kinda Weird - But, I Just Love Everything In _SpongeBob_! Each Character, Each Thing Is Loveable In Their Own Way, You Know? I Feel Happy That You Like My References! Thank You! Yeah, There's Like Alot Of _Good, Old Shows_ That I Really Miss Too! Awww, Thanks For Saying _I Was A Good Writer_, And _I Have Alot Of Skills_! I'm Glad You Love _Zercrad_! Thanks For Reading!**

**As Per Usual, You Guys Are The Best For Giving Me Such Positive Reception! I Appreciate You All Taking The Time To Type Up An Review! It Really Touches My Heart, And I'm Very Thankful For It! Thank You All! ****This Chapter Will Feature Two Cameo Appearances, A Similar Challenge That Was On A Show, And A Relationship Between A _Teen_ And His_ Animal_! Can You Guess What's Gonna Go Down In This Chapter? Well, If You Did, You're A Genie!**

**_Patrick Star:_ Just Like A Genie! (_Laughs_)**

**Yes _Patrick_, Like A Genie! But, Before We Start, I Have To Warn You Guys! This Chapter Might Seem Like One Gigantic Crack Trip! So, If You Don't Like Psychotic, Random Moments, You Might Wanna Not Read This! Oh And, This Chapter's More Cartoony Then It Was Before! Oh, And There's_ Alot_ Of Melodrama In This Chapter! Okay, I-I'm Done! So, With That Said, Let's Sha-Start!**

* * *

Total Drama Supremacy - Episode (5):

I'll Stop Fighting When I'm Dead

* * *

Gwen and Sam stood next to each other, smiling to the camera as they held up two microphones.

Sam was dressed in a green tuxedo as Gwen wore a black wedding dress with long, black gloves.

"Welcome to the hit, new show; _Win This_!" Sam explained. "I'm your host, _Sam Froud_!"

"And I'm your _other_ host, _Gwen Falenblock_!" Gwen smiled. "Todays contestant, we have _Alejandro Burromuerto_!"

"Let's see what he'll win!" Sam chuckled.

Alejandro took hold of the giant wheel, and gave it a good spin.

Minutes later, the wheel began to decrease in speed. Eventually, it stopped.

"You just won; _An empty can of tuna_!" Sam exclaimed as Gwen chuckled.

But, Sam's eyes squinted at the wheel as he then noticed what Alejandro _really_ won. "Wait a minute..."

Sam then noticed that the wheel's clock hand had stopped on a picture of him.

"He just won me!" Sam screamed, looking horrified.

"No _he_ didn't!" A voice called out as everyone looked around each other in confusion.

Just then, part of the floor dropped, and someone climbed out _of_ the hole.

It was, Lightning Bolt. He wore a white wedding dress with white gloves, pink earings, and wearing red lipstick.

"He just won Lightning, hello!" Lightning waved as he changed his voice to sound feminine.

"_Que_?!" Alejandro's eyes popped out of his skull in shock.

"Back off, sister!" Sam yelled as he wore the same red lipstick Lightning did. "That's my man!"

"Dagh!" Gwen flinched towards Sam.

Soon, Sam and Lightning began to chase Alejandro through the set.

"_Nada_, _esperar_!" Alejandro shouted as he ran away as fast as he could from the two. "I do not want any of you! I am dating Heather! _Detener complacer_! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**[1]**

* * *

Just then, everything on the screen stopped as it was paused.

Chris McLean walked in front of the screen, wiping away tears of laughter. "Oh, man! Dont'cha just love the stuff you could do with editing software? Heh Heh, I know I do! But, let's get down to the _real_ show here! Last time on Total Drama Supremacy! It was an intense eat-off between the teens as they struggled to win the challenge, using any means of possible to come out on top! Heh, nah! Just kidding! It wasn't _that_ intense! It was, really, just a simple chow-down! Gee, boring, huh? We brought the momma boy himself, DJ here as he cooked up all kinds of good, yummy food! So, to make the challenge a - You know, challenge - Chef put all kinds of gross, vomit inducing ingredients _into_ the foods! What? These challenges have to be _challenging_! I mean, these teens are battling it out for a million big ones! If we made these challenges simple and easy, it _wouldn't_ be interesting - Nor would it be fun for_ me_ to watch! Heh Heh Ha! Due to throwing up in the tie-breaker, Lindsay cost her team the win! Surprisingly, she didn't go home that night! Yeah, I'm _not_ kidding here! Instead, Owen was the one who went flying! So, what's gonna happen today? Will the Nasty Crooks win a dang challenge, or will the Sneaky Robbers crush them like they're doing now? And, which contestant will receive the most injuries tonight? Oh, I can tell you that, judging from_ today's_ challenge, everyone will at least get _somewhat_ injured! Heh Heh Heh, Ha Ha Ha! Ah - Ha Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha -_ Ahem_! Find out! Right now! On, Total! Drama! Supremacy!"

* * *

_(Theme Song)_

* * *

_(In Courtney's Room) Time - 7: 35 AM_

Courtney slept in her bed. But, a sudden noise woke her up.

"Ugh - What now?!" Courtney mumbled as she lifted up her sleep mask.

But, the noise didn't come from her room as it was heard again. This time, seeming like it came downstairs.

Courtney stood up from her bed, grabbed her PDA, and carefully and quietly made her way down the stairs.

* * *

When she poked her head out from the corner, she saw someone, _unknown at the moment_, raiding the refrigerator.

"What the Hell?!" Courtney whispered to herself. "I thought Owen was eliminated!"

The C.I.T prepared herself as she jumped from around the corner.

"Stand back, creep!" Courtney warned the intruder as she held her PDA like a weapon.

To her surprise, the person seemed to have _suddenly_ disappeared.

Courtney yawned. "Well, this was a big waste of time! I need to go back to sleep!"

But, as she headed back to her room, she noticed the bottom refrigerator door was shaking slightly.

"Huh?" Courtney said as she cautiously approached it, and grabbed the handle.

It took a couple of seconds for her to pull the little door open.

But, when the action was done, someone suddenly rised up.

"Ah!" Courtney screamed in fright as she almost immediately noticed who the intruder was. "L-Lightning?"

Yes, it was indeed the Over-Achiever himself, Lightning. He had his eyes shut as he was eating a string of sausages.

Courtney's somewhat scarred expression turned into a scowl. "Oh, it's just you, Lightning! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Lightning didn't respond as he climbed out of the drawer, and walked towards her slowly.

"Get away from me! Need I remind you that I could sue you for every dime you got!" Courtney yelled.

Lightning then opened his mouth, and ate Courtney's PDA in one bite.

"You... You _ate_ my... PDA..." Courtney was beyond shocked as she looked at her hands that once had her electronic device.

Lightning ignored her as he kept on walking.

"Lightning! You get back here, and spit out my PDA now!" Courtney ordered as Lightning didn't do as he was told.

"Lightning! Lightning, you idiot! Lightning!" Courtney yelled some more as it seemed pointless.

* * *

Courtney growled in anger as she marched up the stairs, and knocked on someone's door.

Who was that someone? Well, it was Scott. He answered the door, looking tired.

"Look, you're friends with that idiot, Lightning right?!" Courtney tried holding in her rage. "Well, _your friend_ just went through the whole damn fridge, and ate all the food! Even worse, that_ monster_ ate my PDA! How else will I try suing this show if I don't have that device?! The only reason I'm talking to you because _you_ need to help _me_ calm your dumb friend down before he tries eating more of my stuff!"

Scott didn't answer Courtney at first as he rubbed his eyes. "Is it time already for the usual shtick?"

Just then, Lightning sleep-walked up the stairs, and pass Courtney and Scott.

Scott's eyes widened as Courtney just stared at him.

"What the?" Scott said as he followed where ever Lightning was going. Courtney also tagged along with the RedHead.

The two saw Lightning, who politely opened one of the doors, and walked right in.

* * *

The room Lightning entered was Zercrad's.

Zercrad seemed to notice Lightning entering the room as he opened his eyes.

"What? What do _you_ want, Lightning?!" Zercrad asked in a bored tone.

Lightning then grabbed Zercrad by his shoulders.

Zercrad's eyes shifted back and forth awkwardly. "Um - I don't exactly _swing_ this way!"

* * *

Outside the room, Scott opened the door. He and Courtney both gasped at the sight.

Lightning had Zercrad's body in his mouth as his legs were the only thing not sticking out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zercrad shouted.

Scott and Courtney both looked horrified as they slowly shut the door.

The two were in silence; Both trying to comprehend what just happened.

Eventually, they opened the door again, this time slower then before.

They saw Zercrad, shivering with fear, and covered in saliva. There was no Lightning to be found.

"I've been raped!" Zercrad spoke as his eyes twitched. "A-And not in the good way!"

"Hey Mikey boy, where'd Lightning go?" Scott asked.

"Where do... You think?!" Zercrad pointed to his open window.

"Heh Heh Heh!" Scott chuckled as he ran to the window. "Holy crap, Lightning's running through town! Ha! What a madman!"

Scott then ran to his room. And, in an instant, he was changed into his usual appeal.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Courtney asked him.

"I can't miss this show!" Scott responded, smirking. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity here!"

"Wait!" Courtney called out as she ran to her room. And, just as fast as Scott, changed into her usual clothes. "I'm coming with you!"

"And, why's that?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Because, if anyone's going to stop _that_ doofus, it's gonna be me!" Courtney sternly said, pointing at herself.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want! Let's get moving!"

With that said, the two made their way down the stairs, and out the Mansion.

* * *

Courtney and Scott eventually found Lightning, who was eating the food out of another person's refrigerator.

"Well, we found him!" Scott announced the obvious.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Good for us! But, are you forgetting that -"

Before Courtney could finish her statement, Scott grabbed two random lawn chairs, and pushed Courtney in one of them.

"What's the rush!" Scott pulled out a bag of popcorn as he too sat down on the chairs. "Why don't you just shut it, and enjoy!"

Courtney gave in to Scott's orders as he began to eat the _said_ food.

"Are you gonna hog all those to yourself?!" Courtney asked him.

* * *

Inside the house, Lightning wiped his mouth off with a piece of bread, right before throwing it in the air, and eating it whole.

"Now _that_ takes some talent!" Scott commented, laughing.

"Wow... That... That was_ actually_ somewhat good!" Courtney looked semi-shocked. "For Lightning!"

**[2]**

Just as Scott as gonna say something else, Lightning charged through the house and landed on the end of Scott's lawn chair.

This caused Scott to fly towards the other side of town. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

This shocked Courtney as she stood up from her seat, and looked at Scott flying.

"Scott!" Courtney shouted. "If you can hear me, say something!"

Courtney's statement was somewhat answered as she heard him fall back towards Earth with a_ loud_ and _devastating_ _smash_.

"Okay!" Courtney said with hints of nervousness in her voice. But, her nervous feeling turned into rage.

"Just how dumb are you, Lightning?!" Courtney shouted. "Thanks to you, we're down one player for the challenge tomorrow!"

Lightning didn't respond, but shot her a derpy smile. This enraged Courtney even more as she slapped him across the face.

"Check yourself before you wreck yourself!" Lightning randomly blurted as he passed out.

Courtney groaned in aggravation as she knew _she_ had to carry _his_ passed-out body _all the way back_ to the Mansion.

* * *

_(Back At The Mansion) Time - 9: 54 AM_

"_Wakey-wakey, everyone! Ready to start today's fun challenge? Heh, I bet you all are! Meet me and Chef down by the front of the Mansion,_ _as always! That is all! For now_!" Chris McLean announced through his megaphone as he was heard from outside.

His announcement caused several _groans_ and _complaints_ from mostly everyone.

* * *

The two teams met Chris and Chef by the front of the Mansion.

"Hey, Lightnin'!" Anne Maria placed a small kiss on Lightning's cheek.

Lightning didn't say anything. All he did was hold his stomach, and moan in pain.

"Somedin' wrong?" Anne Maria asked, seeming slightly concerned.

"K-Kinda!" Lightning answered weakly. "Lightning's stomach hurts bad, and I d-don't even know why!"

"Yeah, _I_ bet you wouldn't!" Courtney stood by him, rolling her eyes that had bags under them.

* * *

*_In Confessional*_

**Courtney:** Since Lightning wouldn't leave _me_ alone last night, he totally ruined my sleep cycle! I'm suppose to get eight hours of sleep each night! Yesterday, I only got _(Counts On Fingers)_ Only seven hours! And, as if that wasn't bad enough, Scott's gone missing! I can't find him anywhere! _(Rubs Eyes)_ Oh! All this stress is making get wrinkles!

_*Static*_

**Lightning:**_ (Moans)_ Aw, man! What did Lightning eat last night? I feel like my tummy's gonna Sha-Splode! _(Moans Again)_

*End*

* * *

Anne Maria placed her hand on Lightning's forehead.

"Dat's weird! You don't have a feva!" Anne Maria said.

"Lightning's sure this pain will go away!" Lightning faked a smile. "Besides, Lightning's got steel for a stomach! Sha-Bam!"

Anne Maria giggled. "I'm sure ya do, Hon'!"

"Morning, everyone!" Chris McLean seemed cheery, more than usual. "Is everyone excited to start today's punchy-throwing, bruise causing, pain inflicting challenge?"

"No!" Everyone responded.

"Great then!" Chris smiled, ignoring everyone's _real_ answer.

* * *

Chris led everyone to _the_ bus, which Chef had repaired completely.

"Is the bus ready to go?" Chris asked. "It won't explode like _last time_ - Right?"

"It shouldn't!" Chef Hatchet answered.

Chris simply shrugged. "Whatever - Hey, it seems fine to me! Alright everyone, on the _Magic School Bus_!"

As the teams were gonna get on the bus, Chris stopped them.

"Hold on a minute!" Chris eyed the Sneaky Robbers suspiciously. "_SR_, looks like you're missing a player!"

Everyone on the _said_ team looked around each other.

"Wait, where's Scott?" Anne Maria wondered out-loud.

"_Yeah, where is Scott?!_" Courtney said in _her_ thoughts.

Chris shrugged again. "Well, sucks for him! Alright, moving on!"

"You're not ev'n gonna call yo interns ta go look fo him - Or somedin'?" Anne Maria asked _The Host_.

"Nope!" Chris answered. "Besides, my interns are hard at work fixing _my_ hot tub! Now, like I was saying before, _lets move it_!"

Anne Maria and Lightning both threw daggers at Chris as they got onto the bus, along with everyone else.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Duncan:** Oh yeah, sure! When Trailer Kid goes missing, Chris doesn't even blink an eye at it! But, when _I_ go missing in _World Tour_, it's like catching an escaped psychopath! _(Rolls Eyes)_ Chris is such a random douche!

_*End*_

* * *

"Everyone on?" Chris asked as everyone nodded. "Okay, good! Let's go, Chef!"

Chef nodded as he _fired-up_ the bus, and started to drive to their destination.

"Where are _we_ going exactly?" Gwen asked.

"Glad you mentioned that!" Chris smiled. "We're heading to a planetarium that was ditched a few years back!"

"And, that is where our challenge is taking place, _Si_?" Alejandro asked.

"_Si_!" Chris nodded, mocking Alejandro, as he shot _The Host_ a glare.

"But, what was all that crap about punches being thrown - And stuff like that?" Zercrad asked.

"Nice use of dialogue!" Noah rolled his eyes. "Very intriguing of you!"

"Oh, s-shut up!" Zercrad yelled, blushing at the slightest.

"Patience! You'll see _when_ we get there!" Chris answered, holding out his hands in front of himself.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, they finally reached the planetarium as the bus came to a sudden stop.

"Well, here we are!" Chris exclaimed as he, Chef and everyone else exited the bus, and entered the place.

* * *

Inside, the planetarium looked completely abandoned.

There were multiple spider webs hanging from the walls, the floor was covered in dust, and the windows were shattered.

There was also huge dents in the stone-covered walls, and the place reeked.

"Oh God!" Zercrad covered his nose. "Holy crap, what's that horrible smell?!"

Sam blushed. "Sorry, man! I may have - Uh - _Let one go_! If you know what I mean! Heh Heh!"

Zercrad made a face of disgust at Sam.

"Actually - If you really wanna know - _That_ smell is from all the machines that went out-of-order here a _long_ time ago!" Chris explained.

"Uh - Yeah! Last time I checked, machines not working for - God knows how long - Wouldn't smell like old, rotten carcasses!" Noah corrected him.

"Hey, ask me _when_ I start to care! Which is; Not now nor ever!" Chris rolled his eyes.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Noah:** Chris can never admit when he's wrong, huh? He always sticks to _his_ facts! Whether it be true or not! But, knowing Chris, it almost assuredly is always incorrect! _(Scoffs)_ He's seriously letting this _(In A Girly Voice)_ _I'm famous, and I could say whatever I want (Changes His Voice Back To Normal)_ thing fracture his small, empty little mind! As if _that_ hasn't had enough damage inflicted on it already!

_*End*_

* * *

"Look all around you, kiddies!" Chris instructed as no one did so. "Notice anything about this here place?"

"What? That it looks like the typical New York building!" Noah commented.

"Nope! If by any chance you missed it, this building is - Wait for it - Abandoned!" Chris exclaimed.

Everyone went dead silent as everyone, even Chef, stared at Chris.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Heather:** As much as it pains me to say this, but - Who thinks Blaineley could have made a better host then Chris! Huh, everybody!

_*Static*_

**Lindsay:** _(Stunned)_ Wow! I, like, didn't even know the place was - Um - What was that word? Oh, it doesn't matter! Chris can be _really_ smart sometimes! I don't see why everyone calls him _dumb_! Or - Uh - What did Mike call him again? _(Thinks)_ Oh yeah! I remember! Mike called Chris a: _Self-indulgent, insensitive douchebag that only cares about making his face pretty as he wouldn't care if one of us were going to get brutally maimed by one of his Saw traps he calls challenges! (Shrugs) _I think Mike said more stuff, but - Um - I forget! Sorry!

* * *

"Uh - I think we _have_ noticed that, Chris!" Alejandro broke the silence.

"Good! I'm glad we got _that_ part settled!" Chris smiled.

"_That part settled_?" Gwen looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, since this place is all - Well, you know - Abandoned; By the looks of this place, do you think anything _here_ would be working?" Chris questioned the teens.

Jo scoffed. "No! Where are you going with all of this?"

"Well, since you answered _no_ - You're wrong, Jo!" Chris smirked as Jo rolled her eyes. "I recently brought this place from the _Government_ to use in _this_ particular challenge!"

"What good can come out of a run-downed building like _this_?" Noah asked, not seeming too interested in knowing the answer.

"Alot of things!" Chris walked over to a giant switch. "Heh, like this! Watch!"

When Chris pulled the switch, everything changed. The_ whole appearance_ of the planetarium changed.

* * *

It changed from a wrecked building into a dry, desert that had giant, multiple cannons and razor-sharp bear traps sticking out of the land.

"Whoa! Cool!" Sam chuckled.

"What the Hell just happened?!" Heather asked. "Where are we?!"

"Why, we're in what started the phrase; _Brutal fighting until agonizing death_!" Chris laughed sadistically. "Here's your daily history lesson for today, kids! Back then - And I mean, _way_ back then - Like, when gladiators were roaming around! This fun little place is called; _Calamity Cannon_! It's a type of unique fighting where two people are shot from cannons, and they fight each other - All while suspended in air!" Chris explained as he bent down, and grabbed a big rock. "And, if you didn't land on a cannon when you fell back down - Heh Ha - _This_ happens!" Chris threw the rock in one of the bear traps. The trap quickly ripped the rock into pieces.

Everyone gasped in shock or fright at what just happened to the rock.

**[3]**

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Noah:** Okay, I'm now convinced that Chris never even _picked up_ a history book!

_*End*_

* * *

"Yes but, _how_ are we here?" Alejandro asked.

"This is all just one big simulation!" Chris spread his arms out. "But, with all the pain of it seeming like it's _not_ a simulation! Heh, you wouldn't believe the big bucks I had to pay to get this!"

"So, this is our challenge?!" Heather confirmed, frowning at Chris slightly.

"Nope! Not quite!" Chris answered quickly. "While jumping into cannons, and dodging bear-traps, you'll also be fighting our guest cameo we've arranged for today!"

"So, _who's_ that?" Courtney questioned.

Chris chuckled to himself. "_She's_ got muscles the size of _Thor_, gave _Sasquatchanakkwa_ a shave, and wanted _Bridgette to swim in a barrel of leeches_! Here she is! It's, Eva!"

"Oh, f*ck!" Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, Noah and Courtney shouted as Lindsay gave a confused look to the camera.

Just then, the bright sky filled with clouds and roared with thunder as Eva jumped out of a cannon, and landed with a earth-shattering _thud_.

"Alright! Let's just get this stupid challenge over with!" Eva said.

"Who?" Lindsay wondered. "Oh, isn't she that mean, tough girl who punched that hairy doggy when she got a make-over?"

"No, Lindsay! That was Jo!" Gwen reminded her, standing next to the Blonde. "Eva's the one who made you pick Bridgette for torture, remember? She made you choose the _barrel of leeches_! You know, when we were on the _Island_!"

"Oh, that! Yeah, I remember her!" Lindsay exclaimed, right before immediately making a confused look_ again_. "Oops - Nope - I just lost it! Gosh, why is this so confusing?"

"Yeah... I'm just gonna go over with my team..." Gwen walked over, and stood next to Duncan.

"Not so easy talking to _Brainless_ over there, huh?" Duncan smirked.

"Tell me about it!" Gwen crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Gwen:** I'm sorry if I sounded mean back there, but I _seriously_ didn't want to deal with Lindsay's crap!

_*Static*_

**Sam:** _(Terrified)_ We have to f-fight against that?! Well, this is the end then! _(Waves)_ It's been nice knowing all of you guys out there!

_*Static*_

**Lindsay:** _(Still Confused)_... Wait, who's Jo again?

_*Static*_

**Zercrad:** _(Grinning)_ Finally, an _interesting_ challenge! If we don't win this challenge, we_ at least_ get the luxury of watching the other team get the snot beaten out of them! _(Chuckles)_ This will be more fun then when we did _The Harlem Shake_!

_=Flashback=_

_Con Los Terroristas!_

_(Sam and Lindsay appeared to be relaxing in a random pool, doing nothing of interest; Just relaxing.)_

_Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta!_

_(Zercrad waves to the camera, smirking devillishly, as he appeared to be carrying a plugged-in toaster. He then throws it into the pool.)_

_And Do The Harlem Shake!_

_(As Lindsay and Sam got their bodies shocked from the electricity, Zercrad happily humps the air.)_

_Ey Shake!_

_Con Los Terroristas!_

**[4]**

_=End Of Flashback=_

**Zercrad:** _(Sighs)_ That was so much fun!... _(Frowns Toward The Camera)_ Oh, what?! This is a _cartoon_, people! No get dies - Or gets hurt - In a freaking cartoon!

_*Static*_

**Eva: **The only reason I'm starring in this dumb challenge is because Chris promised me that if I won, he'd let me back in the game! _(Smashes Both Fist Together)_ So, with that said, I _plan_ to win! No matter what!

_*End*_

* * *

"While you battle our favorite _rageaholic_, me and Chef will be watching in our state-of-the-art football stand!" Chris pointed to his right, revealing a large stand with a glass window. Standing behind that window was Chef, who was sitting on a chair, with a microphone in front of him on a desk. Chris ran into the stand, and sit down next to Chef. He turned _his_ microphone on. "The rules are very simple! Defeat Eva, and you'll win! Lose to the opposing team, and you'll be facing elimination! I'm looking at you, Nasty Crooks!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" Lindsay looked offended.

"Heh Heh, I know right!" Chris laughed. "Let this fight... Begin! Ding, ding, ding! Go contestants, go!"

* * *

_Meanwhile On The Other Side Of Town..._

Scott slept on a huge pile of garbage.

When he finally breathed in the putrid smell, his eyes shot open. He quickly stood up, and looked at his surroundings.

"What? Where am I?" Scott asked himself as he climbed down the pile of broken material.

He walked around the _unknown_ place. Until, he noticed a sign. It read: _Welcome To The New York City Dump_.

Scott scoffed. "Figures!"

Just then, Scott noticed _something_ moving in the background. He kept his eyes locked on whatever was moving.

When he saw who it was, Scott's eyes widened. It was, Fang The Mutated Shark.

"How - How the Hell are _you_ here?!" Scott looked horrified. "W-Weren't you swept away by the Government _last season_?!"

Fang nodded, the shark keeping his malicious grin towards him.

"Then, how are you here?!" Scott shouted, sweating nervously. "How did you know _I'd_ be here?!"

The shark didn't answer Scott's question as he charged after him.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Scott screamed as he ran away from Fang.

Scott ran as fast as his legs could take him as he turned the corner to try to lose the shark.

But, Fang was too fast as he turned the corner, and immediately caught up to him.

* * *

Around the corner, Fang saw Scott writing something down on a piece of paper. Strangely enough, Fang was polite as he let Scott finish.

Scott held out the paper to Fang, all while smirking, as if he was _planning something_.

Fang took the paper from him, roughly, as he began to read what Scott wrote.

_The Note Said:_

_My Last Will_

_To Fang, my favorite shark! I leave to you a gift -_

**ONE** **CUSTARD** **PIE**

_~Scott_

Fang mumbled _words_ as he read the note to himself.

"One custard pie!" Fang broke _The Means Of Logic_ as he spoke like a human. The shark grew an excited grin. "Let me have it!"

Scott_ indeed_ let Fang _have it_ as he threw the rotten pie at the shark's face, making the dessert splatter all over him.

**[5]**

"Nah Nah Nah - Nah Nah!" Scott blew a raspberry at the shark, right before running away some more.

Fang licked the pie residue off his face as he angrily chased after the RedHead.

* * *

_(Inside The Booth)_

"So Chef, should we turn on the gas?" Chris smirked.

"Yep! Definitely!" Chef grinned, right before walking over to a giant can of _Laughing Gas_, and turning the valve.

"Heh Heh!" Chris laughed as Chef sat back down. "This gonna be great!"

"Wait a minute, why are we turning laughing gas on for the contestants again?" Chef asked.

"To make this interesting!" Chris responded simply as he laughed to himself.

"Well then, what's gonna happen to Eva?" Chef asked.

"She'll be - Uh - Fine? I guess!" Chris answered. "Hey,_ they_ signed the contracts! It's all fair game!"

Chef Hatchet shrugged as he watched what effect the gas would have on the teens.

* * *

_(Outside The Booth - On The Battlefield)_

The _Laughing Gas_ exited through a tiny, little hole in Chris and Chef's booth as it began to clog the air with the _Nitrous Oxide._

"So, you losers ready to fight or what?!" Eva asked both teams.

"Aw, Sha-Heck yeah!" Lightning cheered. "We're gonna -"

Before Lightning was about to finish his statement, he - Along with Heather, Duncan, Anne Maria, Jo, Alejandro, Courtney, Lindsay, and Sam - Sniffed the air. All their eyes widened as their pupil color shattered like glass, and turned into a dark-green color.

"Well then!" Eva smirked as she climbed into a cannon. The machine launched her into the sky. When she reached _the_ limit, she stayed suspended in the air. "What are you waiting for?! Let's do this already!"

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

"Yeah - Uh - But first, we have to have some fireworks!" Jo blurted out. "No battle's complete without any gay fireworks!"

"Yes, I agree! And, I think I know just the person who can aid us!" Alejandro and Jo exchanged psychotic looking smirks.

Soon, Alejandro, Jo, Courtney, Anne Maria, Heather, Lightning, Duncan, Sam, and Lindsay grinned at Noah.

"Okay, what are your sick minds planning this time!" Noah asked.

Jo grabbed Noah by his hair, stuffed him into a cannon, and launched him into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Noah screamed as he was heading towards Eva.

Eva simply moved slightly to her left as Noah flew off into the sky, and _exploded_ into multiple, colorful fireworks.

"Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah!" Everyone - Minues Zercrad and Gwen - All stood in awe.

"Dagh! Guys, Noah just exploded!" Gwen shouted as her eyes popped out of her skull in shock.

"How dare you turn Noah into fireworks, Eva!" Lightning yelled. "Ergh - Lightning's gonna destroy you, girl!"

"Um - Hello!_ You_ turned Noah into fireworks, Lightning!" Gwen reminded him. "You know, _the thing_ that _just_ happened! Remember?"

Lightning turned towards Gwen, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Gwen! But, this is something the Lightning has to do on his own! Don't forget to feed the hamsters daily as they _will_ get sick!"

Gwen looked confused towards Lightning. "Huh? What?" She asked.

"Ain't he da best!" Anne Maria smiled towards Lightning as grateful tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Truly our hero!" Courtney agreed as the two sighed.

But then, Courtney and Anne Maria exchanged hate-filled glares with each other.

"Who da Hell are yo?!" Anne Maria shouted as she and Courtney punched themselves across their faces.

"Guys! Why did you start randomly punching each other?!" Gwen shouted, looking beyond confused.

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

"So?" Zercrad asked Sam and Lindsay. "You guys got any ideas?"

"I know just how to defeat _Ever_!" Lindsay said, forgetting Eva's name.

"Oh, this outta be grand!" Zercrad rolled his eyes. "So, what is your _brilliant_ plan, Lindsay?"

Then, the lights turned off on Lindsay. But, they turned right back on as Lindsay wore a blue dress with white high socks.

"We sing to her!" Lindsay flashed the peace symbol as she stuck her tongue out at nothing in particular.

"How the freak is singing going to stop her?!" Zercrad yelled, obviously annoyed. "Sam, how about you?"

"I don't know, man! I think she might be on to something!" Sam smiled as he wore a black and red colored jacket with his hair modeled to look like a _Nintendo 3DS_. "Maybe music will sooth the wild beast!"

"Oh God! I have a team of total buffoons!" Zercrad slapped himself.

Lindsay cleared her throat, right before singing into a microphone. "_See the little monkey running through the tree! It's going fast as it needs to pee!_"

"What kind of crappy song are you singing?!" Zercrad shouted.

Then, Sam stole the microphone from Lindsay. "_Clean, clear, dust my eyes! I like to eat French Fries!_"

"Shut up!" Zercrad covered his ears. "Shut up! Holy shit, you can't sing!"

"What was _that_ for, _Scott_?!" Lindsay glared intensely at Sam, forgetting his name, and wearing surgical mask. "I was singing!"

"_This Lindsay's quite a card_!" Sam said in his thoughts as he returned the glare to her.

Soon, Lindsay and Sam's glares started to produce electricity from pure anger and fury.

"Hey, _teammates_! Remember the challenge we have to complete?!" Zercrad asked them as the two kept on glaring at each other. "Rgh -** Fine**! I'll do this challenge by myself!"

Zercrad mumbled _swears_ to himself as he put himself into a cannon. He launched himself. But, the strange this was, Zercrad's pants were stuck to the cannon as the _whole_ machine was ripped out from the ground, and followed him straight to the sky.

"Alright, Eva!" Zercrad smirked as he stayed floating in the sky. "Time for you to get -"

Zercrad then noticed the cannon he was _just in_, was heading straight for him.

"Huh - DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zercrad screamed in fear as his eyes popped out of his skull. He tried to swim through air to get away. This proved to be _pointless_ as the cannon bumped into Zercrad, and sent him launching even further towards Eva.

When Zercrad was inches towards Eva, she simply grabbed hold of the cannon, which released Zercrad from it. The sad thing was, Zercrad's pants, shoes, and socks ripped off right from him, showing his white boxer shorts with pink hearts on them.

"Phew! Thank goodness that's over!" Zercrad smiled as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Hey, is there a draft?"

Zercrad then noticed he was without pants. He quickly covered his hands over his shorts. "For the love of God, I'm freaking _naked_!"

"Gee, I wonder how the cannon stuck onto Mike!" Lindsay wondered, out-loud, as she tapped her chin lightly.

"Tee - Hee!" Sam giggled like a girl as he appeared to be holding a hot glue gun. "Guilty as charged! Heh Heh!"

Lindsay smiled towards Sam as she put her hands on her hips. "Oh, Sam!"

Sam sheepishly shrugged, smiling widely, as the _quirky_ music played.

Zercrad watched his teammates do - Uh, whatever it is they were doing - As he gave the camera an infuriated stare.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Crying Hysterically)_ Y-You know, m-maybe I _shouldn't_ have vo-voted off Bridgette and Zoey too early! Yeah, they h-hate me, but at least they h-have brains! _(Wipes Some Shot From His Nose With His Arm)_ Sam and Lindsay h-have n-nothing close to proper, functioning brain! Why am I cursed with such morons! _Why_?! What did I do?!

_*End*_

* * *

"Hey!" Zercrad called, gaining the attention of Sam and Lindsay. He shot the two a derpy, little smile. "Remember me? I'm the guy who's trying to win us the challenge! Heh - **_Remember_**?!"

Sam and Lindsay exchanged uneven looks.

"Hey, why is Mike in his undies?" Sam asked as Lindsay shrugged.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Angered)_ Sam **JUST F*CKING SAID** that he glued my pants to the damn cannon! People, you have to have _talent_ in order to be this **STUPID**!

_*End*_

* * *

"Why don't you guys be of_ some_ use, and toss me some weapons - Or something!" Zercrad requested, trying to calm down.

"What'd he say?" Sam asked.

"I think he wants us to send him - Um - Vipers?" Lindsay shrugged.

"No! I want **weapons**! **WEAPONS**!" Zercrad corrected them. "Or _anything_ to help me battle this _Man-Lady thing_!"

"Oh, he wants weapons!" Lindsay randomly blushed as she knocked on her head.

Zercrad rolled his eyes as he turned his attention away from his _teammates_.

_*BOOM*_

"Mike, we're sending up some weapons!" Sam yelled to him.

"Yeah!" Lindsay added. "What he said!"

Zercrad turned himself around. He saw some swords, knifes, and pitchforks being launched right to him.

"_Well, what do you know! They can actually follow orders!_" Zercrad said in his thoughts.

But, Zercrad then noticed that the _said_ weapons weren't stopping near him. No, they were aiming _right towards him_.

Zercrad's eyes widened as he tried swimming away towards the _threat, again_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zercrad screamed as he tried dodging the weapons, which made him flail his arms and legs all _willy-nilly_, making him look like a total Nimrod. Once he was clear of the sharp devices, he inhaled and exhaled some much-needed air.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Are you **freaking** crazy?!" Zercrad shouted, scarred tears in his eyes. "You almost hit me!"

_*BOOM*_

"Mike, we're sending up another weapon, man!" Sam yelled.

Zercrad wiped the tears from his eyes as he noticed what _other weapon_ the two sent for him.

"What?!" Zercrad's eyes widened again. "The _Eiffel Tower_ **isn't** a weapon!"

Indeed, the_ Eiffel Tower_ from _Paris, France_ was heading right towards Zercrad.

Zercrad, _again_, tried swimming in air to avoid the potential threat. But, as fate would have it, he was _too slow_ as the _Eiffel Tower_ bumped into him, causing Zercrad to fly towards Eva.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zercrad screamed.

"Alright,** enough of this**!" Eva yelled as she angrilly punched the _Eiffel Tower_, causing it to break into a million pieces.

The impact from the punch caused Zercrad to fly back down towards Earth.

"_Please don't let me land on a bear-trap_!" Zercrad begged in his mind.

When Zercrad landed back on the ground, he prepared for the worst kind of pain possible as he covered the top of his head with his hands. After a couple of minutes, he noticed he wasn't harmed at all.

"I'm - I'm not hurt?!" Zercrad slowly laughed, looking at his hands. "I'm okay! Yes! I knew I would -"

But then, one of the bear-traps appeared from the sand, and bit right on Zercrad's - Uh - _Privates_.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAH!** **WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!**" Zercrad screamed with all his might as he stood up - Causing the bear-trap to rip from the land - And ran around, hoping the device would release itself any day soon.

What were Lindsay and Sam doing when all of this crud was happening to Zercrad? Why, they were playing _Go-Fish_, of course.

"Got a seven?" Sam asked, hiding his eyes behind his stack of cards.

Lindsay tilted her head to the side. "What's a _seven_?"

Lindsay's question caused Sam to facepalm.

* * *

_(Inside The Booth)_

Chris spit out his coffee in shock as the piping hot liquid hit Chef in the face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chef screamed in pain as he covered his face, and ran around.

"Whoops! Sorry, Chef!" Chris apologized, right before smiling towards the camera. "Did you guys see what happened to Mike?! And, not to mention, _Mike's children_?! Heh Heh Ha, that was awesome! We _really_ need for him to get hurt on camera some more! Wanna see what other hilarious pain Mike's gonna go through in this episode? Heh, find out, after the break!"

Chef then threw his chair at Chris, causing the _Sadistic Host_ to fall backwards.

"I'm o-okay!" Chris said, off-camera. "N-No I'm not! Ouch!"

* * *

_{Commercial Break}_

The camera focused on a orange-colored background. Then, the _NutJob_ herself, Izzy appeared on-camera.

"Hi! Izzy here!" Izzy smiled widely, waving enthusiastically. "In case you didn't know, it's commercial breaky time! This is where myself - Izzy, Heh, dont'cha know - Plays a game with you! Ha, and it's a _fun_ game too! Not like the game the _RCMP_ played with Izzy where we took pictures behind a black and white-colored wall! Oh, that was, like, so much fun _too_! So, I tell you the four main characters of this season: _The Sassy RedHead, Scott_! _The Silly Headed, Lindsay_! _I Kissed A Guy And I Liked It, Noah_! And, _The Protein FootBall Head, Lightning_! And, you get to choose one of those, like, four characters! Heh, cool, huh? And, when Izzy counts to three, Izzy gets to tell you what happens in _The Great-Beyond_!_ Ooooooooooh_! Heh Heh, nah! Izzy just gets to tell you what could happen in your future, at the end of the episode! Isn't that cool?! Okay, are you, like, ready for this? Okay! Here we go...

One...

...

...

...

Two...

...

...

...

Three!" Izzy exclaimed as she held up three fingers to the camera. The strange thing was, one of her fingers had on a little finger-puppet of Noah.

**[6]**

* * *

_(Inside The Booth)_

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet looked into the camera, both wore two giant, cartoony band-aids that covered up most of their face.

"Welcome back, kids!" Chris smiled, obviously trying to ignore the _Elephant In The Room_. "When we last left off, poor Mikey was having some painful trouble in the - Uh, how do I say this? Oh yeah - _Nether-Regions_! Heh, let's keep watching to find out what happens next!"

Chris and Chef turned their attention away from the camera, and to the _fight_ going on outside their booth.

* * *

_(Outside The Booth - On The Battlefield)_

**~Nasty Crooks~**

"Ow! Ow! Ouchies - Ow!" Zercrad moaned as he slowly ripped the bear-trap from his _You Know Whats_. Eventually, his sluggish action worked as his P_ainful Owys_ were now free from the machine's grasp. He sighed roughly as he let the trap close. "Thank God _that's_ over with!"

Zercrad then noticed, from the corner of his eye, Sam and Lindsay. The two were _actually sleeping_ in a random, king-sized bed.

"Oh, so when I'm getting my balls turned into juice, you guys are**_ taking a dang nap_**?!" Zercrad yelled, furious steam coming out of his ears.

"Shut up, alarm clock!" Sam murmured in his sleep as he grabbed a random bat - That happened to be laying right next to the bed - And threw it at Zercrad, which nailed him right in the balls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zercrad screamed as he clutched his balls, and dropped to his knees. "You ass... Holes...!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Scott continued the wild goose chase between him and Fang. The _Redneck_ eventually cornered himself to a mountain of trash.

Fang grew his usual malicious grin as the shark licked his lips. The creäture slowly walked towards Scott.

Scott pinned himself to the _wall_, trying to get as far away from Fang as possible.

"_Well, this is it! AGAIN! This is gonna_ -" Scott said in his thoughts as an idea struck him. "_Wait a second! I could climb this wall! Heck, it looks safe enough! Why not_!"

Fang prepared to bounce on Scott. The Shark jumped at him. But, Scott climbed the mountain even faster as The Shark just bumped his head on the garbage.

"Ha Ha! Sucks to be you, bitch!" Scott mocked, flashing the_ L_ sign at the animal.

Fang glared at him, right before _flipping Scott off_, and following him by climbing like a _Human Being_.

Scott was a little shaken by the Shark's successful attempt at climbing, right before shaking his head, and continuing to climb.

* * *

Scott eventually reached the top of the _Trash Mountain_.

"Yeah! Ha Ha!" Scott cheered for himself, fist-pumping. "Victory is -"

Scott's cheer was cut short when Fang reached the top, and tackled him, sending the two to roll down the other side of the _Trash Mountain._

Fang and Scott continued to fight each other; Throwing punches, biting each other, and whatnot. They even crashed into a damaged-looking _Photo Booth_ as the two payed no attention to it once they fell out. A roll of pictures popped out of the machine's side.

* * *

_-Picture 1:_

_Fang mercilessly bits Scott's leg as Scott yells out in pain._

_-Picture 2:_

_Scott uppercuts Fang's chin, causing The Shark to shed a bit of blood._

_-Picture 3:_

_Scott and Fang smile at the camera, arms around each other's shoulders, as Scott gives Fang Bunny Ears._

**[7]**

* * *

Fang and Scott continued to fight each other until only one would remain standing.

But, their fight was interrupted as the two bumped into a giant moving conveyor belt that seemed to be coming from a Factory.

The impact from the _bump_ made Scott and Fang bounce up, and land perfectly on the _said_ belt.

The two shrugged as they continued to fight, not noticing that they were heading right into the _Factory_.

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

Lightning blasted from one of the cannons, and up to Eva. Once he reached her, Lightning stayed suspended in air.

"Alright, lets Sha-Do this!" Lightning grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Eva, are you ready!"

Eva was reading a magazine entitled, _Anger Management For Dummies_. When she noticed Lightning, she casually threw the magazine over her shoulder. "Finally! It's about damn time!"

"Yeah! Now, Eva! Let's get your hair cut!" Lightning shouted, holding up a pair of scissors.

"What's a haircut going to do?!" Gwen shouted, which went unnoticed by Lightning.

"Sha-Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" Lightning let out a warrior-scream as he raced - _On air_ - Towards Eva.

Once he was close enough, Eva punched Lightning right across his face.

Lightning made a face of total shock from Eva's action. "Lightning doesn't get it! My plan was full-proof!"

"Lightning, what plan?!" Gwen shouted. "All you tried to do was cut her hair!"

Jo, Alejandro, Duncan, Courtney and Heather all shot themselves from multiple cannons, and headed towards Eva and Lightning.

"Friends!" Lightning looked excited. "They came for the Lightning!"

Just then, Duncan and Jo pulled out two bazookas from their pockets.

"Fire!" Jo and Duncan yelled as they pulled the trigger, releasing two rockets. The two rockets hit Eva _and_ Lightning.

"What the Hell, guys?!" Gwen shouted. "What about Lightning?!"

"Sha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lightning shouted as he fell back towards Earth.

"Oh no! Lightning!" Jo and Duncan yelled, tears in their eyes.

"It is your guy's fault!" Gwen rolled her eyes.

Then randomly, Lightning started doing some _fly_ moves as he fell.

"Up and over! Down and under! Three-sixty spin -" Lightning stopped shouting moves as he landed on a sharp rock, which hit him - Of course - In his _Sha-Nuts_. The Over-Achiever moaned in pain as he fell off the rock. "Sha-Pain! Ow!"

"Ha Ha Ha! What a loser!" Jo and Duncan both laughed.

Then randomly, Jo punched Duncan across the face. "You don't get to laugh at Lightning!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Gwen:** Okay seriously, what is up with everyone?! I mean, yeah, I'd expect this behavior from Lightning! Sure! But Heather?! Courtney?! Alejandro?! _**Duncan**_?! Is Chris messing with us - Or something? Like, did he put something in our water?! _(Shakes Head)_ No, no! That would be too cruel, even for Chris!

_*Static*_

**Chris McLean:** _(Snickers)_ Believe it or not, I _did_ think of putting something in _your and their _water, Gwen! But, laughing gas seemed more fun! And boy _(Laughs)_ Is it fun! If only Scott was here, eh? Nothing more entertaining than watching a crazy teen be even _more_ crazy! Am I right?

_*End*_

* * *

"_How did that dumb attack affect me_?!" Eva said in her mind, referring to the_ Missiles Being Launched_. "Fine! You losers wanna cheat, then let's cheat!"

Eva grinned as she pulled out a little remote control. She pressed the red button on it. This action caused two cannons to shot out two missiles. What was their target? Strangely enough, the missiles were heading for Alejandro and Heather.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Gwen:** Where did she even get _all that_?! Chris, did you _just_ see that?! Isn't this suppose to be a _fight_! So, isn't that again't the _rules_?!

_*Static*_

**Chris McLean:** It's like Gwen doesn't know me at all! I'm a little sad, not gonna lie! ..._(Laughs)_ Nah! Like I care what these teens think of me!

_*End*_

* * *

"Enjoy!" Eva laughed as Alejandro and Heather tried running through air to escape what might be their ultimate fate.

"We can't run from them!" Heather exclaimed.

"It is locked in on us!" Alejandro added.

Heather and Alejandro then grabbed hands, and spun around in a circle; All while giggling.

"At least when we go, it'll be together!" Alejandro and Heather said, gazing into each other's eyes.

The couple then noticed what they were _originally fleeing from_ as the heat-seeking missiles were heading right for them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Alejandro and Heather screamed, tears in their eyes, as they held onto each other tightly.

_*BOOM*_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Once the clouds from the explosion vanished, the smoke from the missiles made a_ gigantic heart_.

Inside the heart, it read: _AleHeather FTW_!

"_AleHeather for the win_!" Heather and Alejandro read what was inside the heart as they were heard - _Not seen_ - laughing.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I wonder what Scott's doing!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Scott and Fang continued to fight each other on the moving conveyor belt.

"Y-Ya give up yet?" Scott smirked as he had a black-eye.

Fang shook his head for_ no_ as The Shark _also_ sported a black-eye.

Scott growled in anger. "Well, prepare for another _Shiner_ ya freak! If I'm gonna get mauled by the likes of_ you_ again, I'm damn as well not gonna go down without a fight! Ya hear me you stupid -"

Fang rolled his eyes as he punched Scott right in the face.

After the punch was delivered, Scott blinked several times in surprise before taking a fighting stance. "You jerk! That was my _Oscar_ winning speech!"

With that said, they continued to fight against each other. Each one growing more and more injured with every kick or punch.

"Wait - Wait! Wait a minute!" Scott said as he and Fang stopped fighting. They looked around each other. "Where are we?"

Fang and Scott then noticed that they were on a moving conveyor belt. And, to their surprise, they were heading right for a giant pot of bubbling lava.

"Holy shit!" Scott shouted in shock as he and Fang started to run the opposite way of the Lava.

After a couple of minutes of nothing but running, Scott accidentally tripped on himself - falling on his back - And was sent moving back.

It was far too late for Scott to try to get up as he found himself a few inches from the Lava.

Scott closed his eyes, and hoped his death would be as quick and painless as possible. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

...

...

...

Scott slowly opened one eye to show that he wasn't falling at all; Even though he looked _frozen in air_.

"What?" Scott looked confused as he looked up, and saw Fang holding onto his leg to prevent _him_ from falling anymore.

Scott looked _genuinely surprised_ at Fang's sudden act of kindness.

After a _second_ of struggling, Fang pulled Scott back on the conveyor belt.

Scott, now back on the_ said belt_, ignored the _surprise feeling _he had as the two continued to run.

* * *

Eventually, Scott and Fang reached the end of the conveyor belt, which led them outside the Factory, and back to the Dump.

"Yeah! Yay! We did it!" Scott and Fang cheered for themselves - Jumping up and down - As the two hugged each other.

When realizing what they did, their eyes both widened as they separated their hug with them blushing awkwardly.

Scott held out his hand, him still blushing. "Sorry a-about that! Truse?"

Fang nodded - Still blushing too - As he shook the RedHead's hand.

* * *

**~Nasty Crooks~**

Zercrad slowly got up to his feet, mumbled some _dirt_ about Sam and Lindsay, and climbed into a cannon.

"Okay, Eva! Sorry about the little_ innconvenience_ earlier!" Zercrad rolled his eyes. "Now, it's time to -"

Zercrad then noticed Noah, who was clinged onto Eva's back with a traumatic expression as Eva didn't even notice him.

**_"WHAT THE FLYING FREAK?!"_ **Zercrad screamed. "Noah, what are you doing?!"

"Because it's safer _here_ then it is with my teammates!" Noah answered. "It's sad, I know!"

Zercrad smirked to himself as he thought of _something_. "Hey, Eva! Your _little buddy_, Noah is stuck to your back!"

Noah glared at Zercrad for his _prevous action_.

"WHAT?!" Eva shouted as she reached behind herself, and ripped Noah off like a scab. She made him face her.

"Uh..." Noah chuckled nervously. "H-Hi, Eva!"

Eva rolled her eyes, right before throwing Noah right back down to_ Earth_.

* * *

**~Sneaky Robbers~**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Noah screamed as he crashed into the ground.

Lucky for him, Noah didn't hit any bear-traps. Gwen raced to him.

"Noah, are you okay?" Gwen asked, seeming only _slightly_ concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay! Just dandy!" Noah sarcastically responded, rubbing his forehead.

Gwen crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Well, you're welcome! Wait a second, weren't you turned into fireworks?"

"No!" Noah casually said. "Jo threw me up, I stayed suspended in air, and I stayed on Eva's back! I don't even know where the real fireworks came from!"

"Well - Wait, you _stayed_ on Eva's back?" Gwen asked.

"Hey, it's much safer then being around mentally unstable people! Also known as, _my teammates_!" Noah seemed pissed-off as he walked away from Gwen.

Gwen could only raise an eyebrow towards him.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Gwen:** Okay, so the _thing that's been going around_ hasn't effected me, Noah, Eva, or Mike - I guess! Which is really strange! How can this _thing_ only affect some of us?! Or better yet, how did Chris know _it_ would only affect some of us?! Did he know?!

_*Static*_

**Chris McLean:** _(Irritated)_ Geeeeeeez, she asks_ alot_ of questions, doesn't she?! How about _this_ for an answer, Gwen: _Shut it already_! _(Smiles)_ There! Good enough for you!

_*End*_

* * *

As Noah walked away, he noticed Lightning, and Sam, doing something _peculiar _next to a large stack of needles.

Lightning was dressed in a _white Jersey_ as he appeared to be starting for a race. He also wore a black and white headband.

Sam held a stopwatch as he watched Lightning prepared for the - Uh - _Race_?

"Uh - What are you guys doing?" Noah asked.

"We're preparing for _the race of the century_!" Sam exclaimed. "Or, something like that! I don't know - Heh Heh!"

"Well, you can count me out!" Noah said. "I think I've been abused _enough_ in this episode already!"

Sam ignored Noah's statement as he started the stopwatch. "And, go!"

"Come on, Noah! Let's start!" Lightning smiled as he picked up Noah, and threw him right into the Needle Stack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Noah screamed, obviously in pain.

"Now it's Lightning's turn!" Lightning announced as he ran head-first into the Needle Stack. "Sha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I didn't know _this_ would hurt! Gah! One of the needles got the Lightning in his _weak-spot_!"

* * *

_(Inside The Needle Stack)_

"Ow, ow! Ow, ow!" Noah moaned as he tried covering himself to not get stabbed by the little pin-needles.

Noah then got his nose caught on one of the needles, causing his nose to deflate like a popped balloon.

He threw the camera a _regular look_, even though it was obvious he was _hurting bad_. "Ouch..." He said, his voice sounding nasally.

"Did you find_ it_ yet, Noah?" Lightning asked from a_ pile of needles_ that was_ farther away_ from Noah.

"Well, I found agonizing, throbbing wounds from these needles that are probably un-washed; Likely causing infections in my body with every little poke!" Noah answered. "_**That's all**_! Wait, what? We're suppose to be _looking_ for _something_?!"

"Yep!" Lightning nodded, causing more needles to stab his face. "We're playing the classic game of; _Find The Stick Of Hay In The Needle Stack_! Isn't this fun!"

Noah's eyes widened. "How are we suppose to find a _little piece of hay_ in a **giant needle stack** like this without getting ourselves killed?! This is psychically impossible!"

"That's what makes _this_ game so much fun!" Lightning smiled, right before walking off. "Lightning's gonna go look some more!"

"Yeah... I'm gonna go..._ Look some more_... Too..." Noah slowly responded.

Noah then digged through a pile of needles - Ignoring the pain - As he desperately wanted to _get out of there_.

* * *

_(Outside The Stack)_

Noah digged out of the Needle Stack, and poked his head out from the _dirt_ when he was certain _he had gotten away_.

"Finally!" Noah gasped for air. "Thank God I'm away from _that_ death-trap!"

"Hey, Noah!" Lightning called out as he poked his head out from the stack. "I found the hay piece!"

Lightning calling his _name_ made Noah climb out of the hole, and run away for his life.

"Aw, come on, Noah!" Lightning called out _yet again_, watching Noah run. "How about best _two out of three_, man!"

**[8]**

* * *

Noah, not paying attention to where he was running _off to_, tripped on a rock, and -_ Somehow_ - Fell into a cannon.

"Of course! Just when my luck _couldn't_ get any better!" Noah growled in anger as the cannon launched him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Noah shouted as he stayed suspended in air with his_ teammates_.

"So, are we gonna fight or what?!" Eva looked frustrated. "I'm getting really pissed-off here waiting!"

"Yes, we are _indeed_ ready!" Alejandro grinned as Jo nodded.

_*BOOM*_

Lightning shot out of a cannon, doing a _Barrel Roll_, as everyone stared at him.

"Teams-Of-Teams!" Lightning shouted as he kicked Eva in the face. "Sha-Bam!"

"Yay!" Jo, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, and Courtney cheered. "_Ding-Dong, the witch is dead_!" **[9]**

Eva looked a little _shakened_ by Lightning's attack, but still kept her fighting stance. "Heh, is that all you got!?"

_*BOOM*_

Everyone's eyes shifted to see Anne Maria heading towards them.

"Anne Maria!" Lightning looked excited as he _swam in air_ towards her.

Seconds later, the background between Lightning and Anne Maria racing towards each other turned from _dark orange_ into _bright white._ There were also red flowers growing around the sides of the _screen_.

"Lightnin'!" Anne Maria ran towards him with her arms held open for a hug.

"Anne Maria!" Lightning _also_ raced towards her as he _too_ held out his arms. Both had _cheesy_, giant smiles on.

Once they were inches towards each other, they both _brutally_ punched Noah in his stomach.

"That's for not coming to our _Birthday Party_! Sha-Doosh!" Anne Maria and Lightning _both_ shouted,_ burning red fire_ for pupils.

Noah didn't - _Scratch that_ - _Couldn't_ say _anything_ back as they punched the air _right out of him_.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Gwen:** You know, I'm not gonna lie, I almost feel bad for all the _crap_ that's been happening to Noah!

_*End*_

* * *

"Okay!" Eva shouted, even more frustrated than before. "Is _**everyone**_ here now!? Could we _**start**_ the fight!?"

"Nope! Not yet!" Zercrad said. "I still have to wait for my_ idiot_ teammates!"

"Mike, why ar' ya in yo und'rwar?" Anne Maria asked.

"It's a long, **STUPID** story!" Zercrad responded through gritted teeth.

_*BOOM*_

Everyone's eyes turned to Sam and Lindsay _blasting_ towards them; Everyone _except_ for Zercrad.

**"COOKIES!" **Sam and Lindsay shouted as the two were on a _random_ surfboard.

Zercrad _slowly_ turned around towards his _team_. "What do you mean, _cooki_ -"

Then, before Zercrad could _even finish_ his _question_, Sam and Lindsay's surfboard rammed into Zercrad's face. Ouch.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU STUPID MOTHER FU -"** _Zercrad couldn't finish his_ insult_ as he spit-out a _single_ tooth. He gave the camera a _horrified_ look. _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH! THAT WAS MY WISDOM TOOTH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

"Tee - Hee! Heh Heh! Ha Ha!" Sam and Lindsay giggled as they _ran away_ from Zercrad; Similar to how a child would run off from an innocent prank.

**_"I'LL RIP BOTH OF YOUR THROATS OUT YOU MINDLESS TURDS!" _**Zercrad yelled, fulled with_ angry_, as he _chased_ after the two.

Everyone looked _a little shocked_ towards Zercrad's anger as their eyes widened.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Gwen:**_ (Stunned)_... Woah...

_*End*_

* * *

"Wow! Who knew Mike would have his _Period_ early!" Duncan said as _mostly_ everyone nodded.

"Um - _**Hello**_?! _**The fight**_!?" Eva yelled, a vein appearing on her neck.

"We can't fight, Eva!" Courtney said with a calm smile. Yeah, a _calm_ smile!

"What!? _Yes_, we have to!" Eva yelled _again_. "It's the challenge, doofus!"

"No, we don't!" Jo agreed. "What's with all the violence!"

With _that said_ from - Uh, _Jo_ - Everyone: Jo, Lightning, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Noah, and Anne Maria grabbed hands.

"What - What are you_ doing_!?" Eva asked.

"We're gonna defeat you, Eva! Bye the _Power Of Friendship, And Love_!" Lightning announced.

Right then and there, everyone began to glow a Dark Red color.

"What the Hell!?" Eva looked confused.

And then, as if this_ Story_ couldn't _possibly get_ anymore random, The Two Interns, The Magic Man, The Rompers, Hank Hill, The Cyclops, The White Princess Shannon, The ConeHead Groom Jake, The Troll Monster, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Applebloom, Spike, Mega Man, Mario, Sonic The HedgeHog, Lord Stingray, Batman, The Joker, Mickey Mouse, Darth Vader, Spiderman, Superman, Master Shake, FryLock, MeatWad, Carl Brutananadilewski, and The Nostalgia Critic all appeared out of nowhere and joined The Sneaky Robbers in their _Friendship Chant_.

Eventually, from their _chanting_, they all created a _gigantic, red laser beam_ of_ some kind_. This _shocked_ Eva.

"W-What do you think _your all_ going to do!?" Eva asked.

_**"THIS IS FOR FRIENDSHIP, PEACE, AND LOVE!"** __Everyone listed above_ shouted at the top of their Lungs as they shot their Friendship Beam right at Eva.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Eva screamed from the _attack_.

"Wait a minute, you _guys_ are using _violence_ to stop Eva!" Gwen yelled. "How the Hell with that spread _Love_ and_ Peace_!? And, how come you didn't use _that attack_ from the start!?"

_"I... I've been defeated..."_ Eva said in her thoughts as she plummeted to the ground, and landed with a loud _Thud; _Knocking her out.

* * *

_(Inside The Booth)_

Chris and Chef both looked equally shocked at _what just happened_. They slowly turned to face each other.

"That... Was... Awesome!" Chris and Chef laughed as they high-fived each other.

They then got up from their seats, and exited the Booth.

* * *

_(Outside)_

"Congrats, Sneaky Robbers!" Chris clapped for the _team_. "You guys win _yet again_! With a _phenomenal way_ to win, I might add!"

"Yes, oh yes! Yay! Ha Ha!" The Sneaky Robbers cheered for _themselves_ with Lightning hugging Anne Maria, and Heather _kissing_ Alejandro.

"Nasty Crooks, as per usual, you guys lose!" Chris yelled out to the _said team_. "I'll see you at Elimination tonight!"

Zercrad stopped choking Sam and Lindsay - _At the same time_ - As he heard Chris' _news_.

"What!? _WE LOST **AGAIN**_!? _GAH_!" Zercrad shouted, burying his face in his hands.

Sam shrugged. "Oh well! That kinda stinks huh, Mike? Heh Heh!"

Zercrad slowly lifted his face up. Then, his entire head turned at a three-sixty degree angle towards his teammates. He had the most furious expression on his face as Lindsay and Sam looked frightened of him. "Shut... Up... _**NOW**_!"

"Y-Yes, Mike!" Sam jumped in Lindsay's arms as Lindsay looked just as scarred as Sam.

Chris then walked to the _previously mentioned switch_, and turned it _off_; Causing everyone who was _up_, to drop back _down_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The _Sneaky Robbers_ and Nasty Crooks shouted as they landed on the ground that was the _normal, Planetarium floor_.

"Now, let's get out of here! This place is _really_ starting to stink!" Chris frowned, plugging his nose. "Phe-Ew!"

Then suddenly, _the entire Planetarium_ started _shaking_.

"Um - What's happening, Chris?" Gwen asked.

Chris shrugged. "Hey, beats me! _I don't know_ what's going on here! Chef? You know _what's up_?"

Chef Hatchet stared at the camera, giving it a _guilty look_ as he remembered spilling his coffee on the: _Self-Destruction_ switch.

"You did - _What_!?" Chris screamed_, pulling_ hair. "Okay... Okay... Just calm down now! I mean, like, this place can't come crashing down when there's still people in here, right? Heh - _**RIGHT**_!?"

* * *

Chris' _assumption_ was proved wrong as the Planetarium collapsed under its own weight, _crushing_ everyone.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Ow!" Chris moaned as he pushed a _piece of the ceiling_ off himself. "I-Is everyone okay?"

A collective of: _Yeah, No, and Ow's_ were heard as everyone pushed was _on top_ of them, _off_.

"Where's all the _cartoon characters_?" Gwen asked, looking around.

"They ran back to _their show_!" Lightning answered. "Hey, where's Eva?"

"She'll be fine!" Chris assured them. "Uh - _Wherever_ she is!"

Where was Eva? Well, she was crushed _on top_ by the _parts of the Planetarium_ as she still was knocked unconscious.

Chris then heard _Police Sirens_ go off in the distance. "Wait, do you hear that? It sounds like - Aw, crap! The police! Quick! We gotta get the Hell outta here, like, right now!"

"Why's that?" Gwen asked as she and _everyone else_ stood up.

"There _may_ have been a murder committed here!" Chris_ slowly_ said. "And, the Police weren't exactly _done_ investigating this area!"

"Wait, so this _whole Planetarium_ is a _Crime Scene_!?" Noah looked surprised.

"_Was_ a crime scene!" Chris corrected him. "Alright, _everyone_ up? Okay, let's get outta here! Go, go! Move, move, move!"

"Wait, we can take the bus!" Gwen reminded him.

"F*ck the bus! Let's just go!" Chris shouted as _everyone_ ran away from the _Planetarium_; Now know as: _The Crime Scene._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Scott and Fang walked besides each other, _smiling_ and _laughing_.

"And so then, she called me a; _Psychotic scoundrel_!" Scott told as he and Fang laughed some more.

Eventually, the two reached the entrance to _The New York City Dumb_.

"Well, looks like this is _my stop_!" Scott said the obvious, causing Fang to _nod_. "Look... For a mutated freak who used me for a _chew toy_... You're not all_ that_ bad..."

Fang smiled at the RedHead, right before digging through the trash, and finding a Red Marker, and a Dry-Erase Board. The Shark wrote something on it. After a couple of seconds, Fang wrote:_ And, for a sneaky slimball who stole my tooth, you're not that a dick that much._

Scott chuckled. "Hey, thanks! I've been called _worse_!"

Fang smiled at him for a _response_.

"Well..." Scott said. "I guess I _better_ get going, and -"

But, before Scott could say _anything else_, Fang licked him out of love; Similar to what a dog would do to its owner. The Shark then walked off, and _disappeared_ into the garbage.

Scott rubbed the part Fang licked him, and grew a gentle smile. "Geez...! I hope that Shark doesn't have a _disease_!"

The RedHead then walked off; Hoping he would find _his Team or someone he knew_.

* * *

_(Back At The Mansion - Before Elimination)_

Anne Maria sat on the ouch, watching some _TV._ That is until Scott slowly opened the Mansion's front door.

"Scott!" Anne Maria lightly clapped as she walked to him. "Wh're have ya ben?! I've ben w'rried sick ab'ut yo!"

"Yeesh, sorry, _mom_!" Scott joked, rubbing his eyes. "I got lost! To make a _long_ story _short_; I met an old - Um - _Friend_!"

"An old fr'end?" Anne Maria smiled. "Who was it? Come on naw, d'nt save me any det'ils!"

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... It was the - Uh - The... _The Shark_!"

Anne Maria's smile faded. "Oh gosh! Did he hurt ya ag'in!? I'll F*ck him up if he did!"

"No, no he didn't!" Scott quickly answered. "We met up, we had a _little_ fight, and things turned out _for the better_!"

"Fo da betta?" Anne Maria looked confused. "What ar' ya drivin' at?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know - _Shit happened_! Let's just leave _it_ as _that_! Uh... Hey, what's Lightning _doing_ to Noah?"

_Radio: Do the Sponge - Sponge! Oh, do the Sponge! Bet your buns you're doing the Sponge!_

Lightning was _Doing The Sponge_ with Noah.

Lightning looked like he was having the _time of his life_ as Noah looked like he was _being tortured._

**[10]**

Anne Maria giggled. "Aw yeah, dat! Lightnin's still a bit _loopy_ from da _Laughin' Gas_ Chris gave him!"

"Laughing Gas?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now it's _your_ turn ta tell me _what_ happened!"

Anne Maria and Scott walked towards the couch, and sat down.

She explained to him _what the challenge was_ and _what Chris did. _

Scott's expression got _weirder_ and _weirder_ with every sentence, much to Anne Maria's enjoyment.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Rubbing His Mouth)_ Ow! Ouch! ...So, we lost! For the love of God, will we **ever** win!? Probably not! Wanna know why? Well, it's quite simple really: Counting this elimination, there's only gonna be me _**AND**_ Lindsay! Yeah, _that's it_! What? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, Sam's leaving tonight! I talked to Lindsay and of course, being _brainless_ like she is, agreed! What? Stop staring at _me like that_! Think of this current dilemma like me: If I had good players on my team, that knew how to_** PLAY THE DAMN GAME**_, I probably wouldn't have eliminated, like,_ everyone_! I'm just trying to win is all! Heh Heh Ha _-(Grabs Mouth)_ Ow, ow! Hurts! So **F*cking bad**!

_*Static*_

**Lindsay:** This is so weird! Like, I don't even remember _doing_ a challenge! All I remember was going to a Planet _- Thingy_, and that's it! Mike told me to vote off - Uh - _Scott_? Is that - Is that _it_? Which stinks because _Scott_ is, like, kinda funny, right? But, I don't want to be a meanie, and like betray Mike like _Heather did too me_! I mean, Mike's kept me this long in the game! He must care about me, r-right?

_*Static*_

**Sam:** _(Pokes Neck)_ How come my neck fells so numb_?...(Keeps Poking It, Until He Throws Up)_ Oh, wow! Cool! I didn't even feel it! Heh Heh! _...(Gives The Camera A Bored Look)_ I know, it's disgusting, but seriously! I felt nothing! Heh Heh! _NOTHING_!

_*End*_

* * *

_(At The Elimination Ceremony)_

Chris walked up to Zercrad, Lindsay, and Sam, holding only _two_ marshmallows _in his hand_; As oppose to _a plate_.

"Wow! Only three, eh?" Chris laughed. "Are you guys even trying anymore? Heh Ha!"

"Just gives us our candy, and piss-off!" Zercrad rolled his eyes.

Chris frowned at him. "Fine! I was only kidding - But, _whatever you want_! Here, Mike! _Enjoy_!"

The marshmallow hit Zercrad in his eye. "Ow! F*cK!" He shouted, covering his eye.

Chris held the final marshmallow in his hand. "Sam and Lindsay! Let's see who's safe, and who's going for a midnight hurling!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Sam looks somewhat worried)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Lindsay looks scarred)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lindsay! You're safe, girl!" Chris smiled as he tossed Lindsay her marshmallow.

"Yay!" Lindsay caught her treat. "Oh, sorry, _Scott_!"

"Meh, it's okay, I guess!" Sam shrugged. "We all _gotta go_ sometime, right? Well... I guess _my time_ is _now_!"

Chef Hatchet came by, lifted Sam up by his shirt, and put him in the_ Hurl Of Shame_.

"Have a nice flight, _Tubby_!" Chris smirked as he pulled _the lever_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!" Sam shouted as he _went flying_.

Chris and Chef walked back to Zercrad and Lindsay. Chris put his arms around Zercrad and Lindsay. "And with that, only two remain on this clunky team! With this _team-of-two_ win the next challenge? Or, will they _not_? Heh Heh, that will be revealed on the next episode of, Total! Drama! Supremacy!"

With that said, Chris and Chef walked to somewhere off-screen, leaving Zercrad and Lindsay _alone_.

"Apperantely, Chris forgot the punishment!" Zercrad rolled his eyes. "What an idiot! Ha Ha!"

"Hey, Mike! You wanna know what's in my pocket?" Lindsay asked, smiling.

"No, but you're probably gonna show _it_ to me anyway!" Zercrad scoffed.

Lindsay giggled, right before pulling out a _perfectly good-looking_ pie. "Ta-Da! It's a pie!"

Zercrad looked baffled. "How were you keeping _a pie_ in your_ pocket_!?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know, _Cartoon Logic_! I've saved it all day for us to share!"

"Well, I don't want -" Zercrad stopped himself. "You... You want to share _that_... With _me_...?"

"Yeah! You are my friend!" Lindsay answered casually.

Zercrad looked touched. "Lindsay... I... I don't know w-what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything!" Lindsay smiled. "Well, let's eat!"

As Lindsay took a step, she _immediately_ tripped on a branch, causing the pie to _smash_ in Zercrad's face.

_*BOOM*_

The pie - _Don't ask me how_ - Exploded like an _Atomic Bomb_. The Pie explosion was heard all around the entire Earth.

_..._

_..._

_..._

Zercrad and Lindsay were nowhere to be seen. Although, there were two piles of ashes.

One pile of ash wore a charred _blue bandana_ as the other pile of ash had its _hair modeled in a spike-way_.

"...Ouch..." Zercrad moaned, somehow managing to talk.

**[11]**

"Heh Heh!" Chris laughed as he watched _everything go-down_ from behind a Tree. "Who's the real idiot now, huh, Mike? Heh Ha! Good night, everyone!"

* * *

"Hi! Izzy back!" Izzy exlaimed. "So, if you got Noah, then you could adopt as many baby sheep as you want! If you got Scott, Lightning, or Lindsay, then that means you have to wear Tyler's stinky sweatband for a whole week! Well, that's, like, it for now! Oh, but don't worry! Izzy will be back next time to play this fun game! Ha Ha!"

Izzy then pulled a vine out of nowhere, and sung it away - With her on it - Off-screen.

* * *

**. . . I Don't Even Know What To Say For This Chapter . . . I'm, Like, Out Of Words!**

**References:**

**[1] Spoof On The Fun _ReCap_ Jokes In One Of My Favorite TV Shows Of All Time: _Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo_!**

**[2] Referencing The Beginning Of The _Ed Edd n Eddy_ Episode: _A Glass Of Warm Ed_! Are You Beginning To Notice A Pattern Here?**

**[3] Calamity Cannon Is A Place From The Above Listed TV Show: _Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo_! In Fact, Most Of The _Activities That Happened_ In This Chapter Are From Some _Bobobo Episodes_! If You Can Find Them All, You Truely Know Your _Bobobo_! And That's Something To Be Proud Off, Let Me Tell Ya!**

**[4] Parodying Of When The Little Web Show: _Happy Tree Friends_ Did Their Own Version Of The _Harlem Shake_! In My Opinion, _Their Version_ Is The _Best Version_ Out There! Warning: If You Feel Like Watching Some _Happy Tree Friends_ - And This Is Your _First Time_ Checking Out _The Show_ - Prepare Yourself! I'm Not Joking, Really Prepare Yourself!**

**[5] Referencing The Famous _"One Custard Pie"_ Scene From The TV Show: _Tom And Jerry_! While We Are On The Subject, I Really Wish The _Total Drama Writers_ Developed _Scott_ And _Fang_'s Rivalry Like _Tom And Jerry's_, You Know? It Would Have Been Fun To Watch, And It Would Show That _Fang_ And _Scott_, While They Do _Hate_ Each Other, Can't Live Without Each Other! But, That's Just My Opinion! Maybe Their Rivalry Will Get Like That In _All-Stars_? Maybe!**

**[6] Spoof On: _Bobobo The Fortune Teller_ Segment On:_ Bobobo-Bo Bobobo_! Also, The Whole _Izzy Telling Your Fortune_ Thing Will Serve As The _Commercial Break_! If You Want, You Can Let Me Know What Character You Got Through _Review_! Like I Said, That Is If You Want!**

**[7] Referencing A _Scene_ From An _Episode - _Sorry, I Can't Remember What _Episode_ It Was Called_ -_ Of The _Nickelodeon_ Show: _T.U.F.F Puppy!_**

**[8] Parodying The _Classic Scene_ From The _SpongeBob_ Episode: _Pre-Hibernation Week!_**

**[9] The Quote, _"Ding-Dong, The Witch Is Dead"_ Is From The Movie: _The Wizard Of Oz!_**

**[10] _The Sponge_ Is A Crazy Dance Move First Introduced In The _SpongeBob_ Episode: _The Chaperone_! Okay, I'm Gonna Ask This Now: Am I The Only One Who Would _Do The Sponge_ With _Lightning_?**

**[11] Parodying The Ending Of The _SpongeBob Squarepants_ Episode: _Dying For Pie_!**

**Cameos: _Eva_ And _Fang The Mutated Shark_! What? People, It Would Take Flipping Forever To List Everyone That Cameo'd In This Chapter! And, I'm Gonna Say This Now, I Think _Twilight Sparkle_ Is The Best Dang _Pony_ Evah! I Like Everyone Else, I'm Just Saying My Favorite Is _Twilight Sparkle_! Anyone Else Agree?**

**This Chapter Was Probably My Most Longest One Yet! Not Only That, But I Think This Chapter Took, Like, The Longest To Write! And That's Just Because I Kept Taking Constant Breaks Every Now And Then! Sorry, But I'm A Slacker! It's A Curse, I Know XD But, I Hope This Chap Will Entertain You Guys Long Enough! Next, Prepare For The _Final_ Chapter Of _Dare And Ask The Villains_! Until Then, Derp High And Wide! I Don't Know What It Means Either~!**

**Bye, And, I Love You All!**

**And Remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


	7. Ep 6 - The Zeke-Liemma

**Before Any Of You Say Anything, I Know! I Know I Am Suppose To Be Working On The Final Chapter Of _Dare And Ask The Villains_! But, _That Chapter_ Will Take Me The Longest Of Nights To Complete! It Will Literally Take Me, Like, Weeks To Finish That Story - At Least, That's_ My_ Assumption! I'm Giving You This Chapter As A Means To Entertain You Guys And Gals While I Work On_ Said Final Chap_! So, I Ask All Of You For Forgiveness! Don't Worry, _I Absolutely Promise_ I Will Work On And Finish My _Other Story_! _I Cross My Heart, Hope To Fly, And Stick A Cupcake In My Eye_! In Other Words: _I Promise_!**

**And Now, This: _Derp_! No, Not _That_! _This_:**

**I'm Gonna Admit Something Here, I Honestly Feel So Dang Guilty That I Forgot To Have _FlutterShy_ And_ Rarity_ Cameo With The Other_ Ponies_! I Didn't Have All The _Mane Six_ Cameo! That Might Not Seem Like A Big Issue Or Anything Important To You, But Since I Love _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_, I Feel Like Nothing But Poop Just Because I Didn't Include My Other _Ponies_! How Could I, Like, Not Feel Mortified!? So, I Apologize To All You_ FlutterShy_ And _Rarity_ Fans! Don't Think I Do Not Love _FlutterShy_ And _Rarity_ Because I Do! Anyway, Let's Get Onto The Awesome Reviews Left By Even More Awesome And Sweet People!**

**_funpuppy725_ - Thank You Very Much! You Want To Know If _Scott's_ Dating _Dawn_? Heh Heh! _*Shrugs While Smiling*_ I Don't Know! Thanks For Reading!**

**_mewgirl12_ - Oh My God! I Love _Princess Luna (She's My Profile Picture! - Ha Ha! The Fun Has Been Doubled!) _And _Derpy_ Too! They're _Both_ Adorable Sweethearts! Oh, I Love _MLPFIM_! It's One Of My Favorite Shows Of All Time! I Cannot Wait For The_ Fourth Season_! I'm, Like, Counting Down The Minutes! Oh Yeah! Silly _Lightning_ With His Sleep Walking And His _Courtney's PDA_ Eating XD Thanks! You Got The _Tom And Jerry_ Reference? Alright, Awesome! I Also Watched _Tom And Jerry_ When I Was Younger! In Fact, I Still Watch It To This Very Day! You Like How They Defeated _Eva_ With The Power Of Friendship? Cool, Thanks! I Just Wanted To _Go All-Out_ With That! I Guess I Was Just A Little Bit Too Hyper XD Awesome _Cutie Mark Crusaders_ Reference! I Love Those Three - _AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle, _And_ Scootaloo_! Thanks For Reading!**

**_tdroti scott's Bff_ - Thank You! I Didn't Even Know What I Was Typing For That Last Chapter, Really! I Just Wanted To Type A _"How Does That Even Happen"_ Thing XD In Fact, When I Was Typing Up The Last Chapter, My Mom Asked Me, _"What I Was Doing?"_ I Responded, _"I'm In The Zone, Mom!"_ She Called Me A _"Nerd"_ After That, But That's A Different Story XD The Slacking Thing? Yay, We Are Similar! Oh And, I Love My _Rainbow Dashy_ Too! You Know, You're Absolutely Right On _Jo_ And _Rainbow Dash_ Being The Same! That Just Gives Us Another Reason To Love _Both_ _Jo_ And _Rainbow Dash_! Thanks For Reading!**

**_Torie Rilistkrytcat_ - I Was _"WTF"_ing While Reading Over That Last Chapter XD Thanks! Yep, Dat's Some Editing From Old _Chris_ There XD And Yeah,_ Fang_! That Gullible, Gullible Shark! The Ending Made You Laugh? With The Ash Hair - Uh - _Thing_? Heh Heh, Thanks! I'm Thrilled You Liked The Little _AleHeather Heart Moment_! Thanks! And, Thanks For Reading!**

**_Potterpalgirl123_ - Thank You! Poor _Zercrad_ And _Noah_, Eh? Yeah, Those Two Have It Rough! My Poor Children Abused Like Punching Bags XD And _Lightning_! Oh _Lightning_, You Derp You XD You Liked_ Scott_ And _Fang's_ Fight? Especially The _PhotoBooth Part_! Oh, Thank You! The Whole _Scott_ And_ Fang Thing_ Was Fun To Write! And Even More Fun If You Enjoyed It! Thanks! I'm Happy You Liked _Izzy's_ Commercial Break, And The _Nasty Crooks Harlem Shake_! Both Parts, I Have No Idea What Was Going On In My Mind XD Yep! _Zercrad_ Eliminated_ Sam_ Because He's Just That_ Foolish_! Um - Did I Say _Foolish_? N-Nevermind That Word! Thanks For The Luck! It Will Really Help Me When I Will Write The Finale Of _That Other Story_! That Stinks That You Lost Inspiration For: _Owen, The Annoying Bonehead_! Even though I'm A Little Saddened By The _Said News_, You Are Still A Great Writer Like So Many Other People On This _Site_! Thanks For Reading!**

**_RedTurtle632_ - Hello! Well, Shoot! That Stinks That You Can't Log On To Your Other Account! I'm Sorry! Thank You For Writing Such A Long And Thorough Review! That Means Alot To Me, So Thanks! That's Cool That You Like _Ed Edd n Eddy_ And _SpongeBob Squarepants_ References! I'm Happy You Appreciate Them! Gotta Agree With You - _MLP_ Does Rock! I Love It So Much! You Favorite Pony's _Rarity_ XD That's Awesome! I Love _Rarity_ Too! She's An Adorable Sweety! Thanks For Reading!**

**_AnyfriendofMike's_ - Nope, It Was Not _Noah's_ Day! Poor Kid Can, Like, Never Get A Break XD You Could See And Imagine Everyone Doing - Um - _What They Did_ In The Last Chapter? Wow, Now, That's Cool! Thanks! And, Thanks For Reading!**

**_Mysterious_ - You Did? Really? Well Then, Thanks So Much! And, Thanks For Reading!**

**_AirBorne_ - The _PhotoBooth_ Thing? A Running Gag? Somewhat - Yes XD Thanks For Reading!**

**You Guys Know The Drill! Thank You All For Your Continued Support! You Guys Are All The Best! Thank You All, Really Thank You! What's In It For The Contestants In This Chapter? Well, This Chap's Gonna Be About One Character! Do Not Worry, Everyone Will Get A Part In This Chapter! This One Character Who Has Been Treated Like Nothing But Dirt Ever Since _Total Drama World Tour_! That's Right! Our Favorite Home-Schooled Kid Himself, _Ezekiel_! Just To Warn You Guys, This Chapter Might Freak You Out Or Disturb You! This Chapter Will Also Introduce Three More Villains! But, You Know How _Zercrad_ Is A Villain, But A Comedic One? Yeah Well, These _Two_ Villains Will _Not_ Be Funny In Any Way At All! They Are literally Going To Be Two Cruel Psychopaths! The Third Villain Will Be More Tame, But As This Story Goes On, He Will Become A Deranged Psycho! I'm Not Talking About _Chris_ Or _Chef_, Just To Make Things Clear! I Also Apologize If Things Get To Creepy, It Becomes Uncomfortable To Read! I Wouldn't Blame You If You Don't Continue On Reading! Everypony Prepared? Ready? Okay! Let's Sha-Start!**

* * *

Total Drama Supremacy - Episode (6):

The Zeke-Liemma

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Supremacy! The teams were hauled-off to a pretty busted-up, looking Planetarium for their challenge! But, not before our old buddy, Scott took a little flight to the other side of town, courtesy by a sleepy-walking Lightning! With a flick of a switch, the Planetarium changed from its damaged self into a totally death, injury-filled method of fighting back then called, _Calamity Cannon_! Not only were our favorite freak shows suppose to watch out for bear-traps in the ground - Heh Ha! Freaking bear-traps in the ground, guys! It's like those old dudes knew me - They were also engaged in a fight with Jo's _almost_ identical clone, Eva!" Chris McLean explained. "Not only that, but me and Chef turned the funny up on them! And by funny, I mean: _Laughing Gas_! Heh, that was my idea, by the way! Since Sam and Lindsay just, like, gave up on the challenge, it was Mike who had to carry his team... _Again_! And, he failed... _Again_! Though they dicked around with Eva a good number of times, the Sneaky Robbers won that challenge with T_he_ _Power Of Friendship_ - And, T_he_ _Power Of Violence_! No seriously, they used _violence_ to stop her when they were talking crap about how it's _not right to spread fighting_ - Or something! Kind of a mixed message there, guys! Hey, look on the bright side: You could talk all _that_ _talk_ with our new toy line of _Tickle-Me Eva_!"

An intern handed Chris an Eva Doll from off-screen. The Doll looked like a shrunken version of Eva.

"_Tickle-Me Eva_ has over a thousand sayings and stuff! Watch!" Chris McLean explained as he tickled The Eva Doll's stomach.

"_What are you doing_!?" The Eva Doll said.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Chris laughed as he tickled the Eva Doll some more.

"_Stop doing that_!" The Eva Doll yelled.

"Heh Heh Heh Ha!" Chris laughed as he tickled the Eva Doll a third time.

"_If you don't stop, I'm gonna rip your lungs out, McLean_!" The Eva Doll warned _The Host_.

Chris' eyes widened in fear. Then, without thinking, he threw the Doll off-screen; Resulting in a _Explosion_ to be heard.

**[1]**

Then, a male intern ran on-screen as he appeared to be on fire. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He shouted, running around aimlessly.

Chris made a face of _actual concern_ towards the intern as he looked around himself for something to put-the-fire-out. His eyes rested on a metal bat that just _randomly_ happened to be lying on the cement, next to him. Chris hesitantly picked up the bat. "Hey, beats letting the dude _burn_ to death!" He shrugged towards the camera, wearing an uneasy expression.

Chris chased after the intern, and hit him _several times_ with the bat, hoping to reduce the fire. After the_ ninth_ or _tenth_ blow, the intern collapsed on the floor, his body no longer on fire, but charred greatly. Chris wiped some nervous sweat off his forehead as he threw the bloody, metal bat over his shoulder.

"Wow! That was a close one, eh?" Chris chuckled, thinking the intern was_ perfectly fine_. Not gaining a response, Chris kicked the intern's body a _couple of times_. "Dude, bro, get up, man! Come on, you're fine!" Chris assured him. But, after gaining no response from him _again_, Chris made a face of horror towards someone off-screen. "He's not dead, right?" He asked. Chris slowly looked back into the camera, his mouth agape. "Oh, fu -"

* * *

_[Static]_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_(A picture of FlutterShy from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic held onto a gray-colored wire with a nervous face. The words: Hang In There Baby hung above and below the Pegasus Pony. Some generic elevator music played as the camera was fixed on said picture.)_

...

...

...

...

_[Static]_

* * *

The intern's burnt body was hauled off on a white Hospital bed by _two other_ identical looking interns.

"How was I suppose to know the Eva Doll would explode!?" Chris yelled as he appeared to be on the phone with _The Producers_. "Yes, I know you said be nicer to the interns, but... Hey, dude, I _did_ try to help him! Hey, I _tried_!... He's still alive? Oh, thank God! For a second there, you had me worried that -" Chris' eyes widened at _The Producers' order_. "How can I... If I don't, I'm fired!? You _can't_ fire me! Oh... _You can_... Okay... Okay... Yeah! He'll be - Uh - Fine! Yes, he'll be fine! Okay, goodbye!" Once _The Host_ hung up, he rubbed his temples. _"How am I possibly gonna fix up that intern!?"_ Chris said in his mind. _"It's not like I have a metal suit, or something -"_ Chris stopped his train of thoughts as he grinned evilly to the camera. "About that intern guys, he's gonna be_ fine_! He'll be feeling better in _no time_ with my special healing technique! Find out what'll happen to _that_ intern and the contestants! Right here, right now! On, Total! Drama! Supremacy!"

* * *

_(Theme Song)_

* * *

_(In Gwen's Room) Time - 5: 26 AM_

The _Goth Girl_, Gwen slept as peacefully as she could in her bed. In fact, she slept _so_ peacefully that she didn't even notice Lightning standing beside her bed. The odd thing seemed that Lightning _wasn't_ dressed in his pajamas. The _Over-Achiever_ slowly and ever so quietly, poked Gwen's cheek. "Gwen? Hey, Gwen, are you awake?" Lightning asked in a whispered tone as he titled his head to the side. The only answer he got was a tiny moan from her. Seemingly annoyed, Lightning inhaled. "Gwen, wake up! Our team needs you for something!" Lightning screamed with all his might.

That scream was just what Gwen needed as she shouted, her scream sounding frightened. Once she noticed Lightning standing next to her, smiling widely like an idiot, she let out another scream. "Lightning?" Gwen squinted her eyes at him. Once the darkness around her seemed clear as light, she was positive Lightning was _right there_ beside her. "Lightning!" She gave a relieved sigh, right before growing shocked. "Lightning, what are you doing here!?"

"Well, Alejandro said he wanted you, me, and everyone else to gather around downstairs for an announcement!" Lightning explained. _The Protein Obsessed_ Jock then _accidently_ let out an excited squeal. "What do you think he wants to tell us, Gwen? Oh, maybe he has gifts for all of us!" He clapped his hands lightly. "Lightning hopes my gift is a protective cup with a yellow lightning bolt on it! How cool would that be for Lightning!"

Gwen rubbed her eyes, and let out a tired yawn. "He seriously needs to talk to us now?"

"Uh - Huh!" Lightning nodded. "That was what he said!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Uh - Yeah! I think he _wouldn't_ care if I _didn't_ show up!"

"Aww, come on, girl!" Lightning begged her with widened puppy dog eyes. "Please! For Lightning!"

"Lightning, I'm sorry, but _no_!" Gwen sternly said, crossing her arms.

Lightning frowned towards Gwen as he grabbed hold of her covers, and ripped them off her body in one swipe. His eyes widened in shock as Gwen wasn't wearing any pajama pants or pajama panties for that matter. Once everything registered, Gwen blushed embarrassingly as she grabbed her covers, and hid her - Uh - _Private part_. She smiled towards Lightning in a uncomfortable fashion. "Umm..." She said, her voice barely audible.

**[2]**

Apperantely, Lightning heard her just fine. "Hey, hey!" Lightning covered his eyes up, and turned his entire body away from Gwen. "Lightning's not looking, Lightning's not looking!"

Gwen then got up from her bed, stretched her arms a bit, walked to her closet, and began to change into her regular appeal.

"Hey, Gwen..."

"Yeah, Lightning?"

"Could we - Uh - Not mention this to Anne Maria?" Lightning requested with hints of nervousness in his voice. "Or Duncan?"

"Don't worry, Lightning! I won't mention this to Anne Maria! Or Duncan!" Gwen smiled as he finished getting dressed. "Okay, you can uncover your eyes now, dude!"

Lightning slowly turned himself around, and opened his eyes. He then grew a smile. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah - I guess!" Gwen answered nonchalantly, still keeping her smile.

"Alright!" Lightning cheered, fist-pumping. "Let's go then!" With that exclaimed, Lightning rushed out the her door, and quickly raced downstairs. Gwen followed him at a much slower pace as she was still _very_ exhausted.

* * *

_(Downstairs)_

Gwen met up with her tired looking teammates: Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Jo, Anne Maria, Heather, Lightning and Noah. The_ said_ contestants all sat on the couch, trying as hard as they could not to fall asleep. Lightning was the only one energetic at all as he jumped up and down on the couch. Anne Maria had to calm him down by gently grabbing his arm, and lowering him to sit down. Alejandro stood before them, looking like he was going to give off a speech of _some kind_. Gwen let out a yawn, right before sitting down next to Duncan.

"Oh man, you look like crap!" Duncan joked as he had bags under his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Gwen's shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, look who's talking!" Gwen chuckled. "So, what do you think this whole thing's about?"

Duncan shrugged. "Hey, beats me! All _Ale-Turd-Dro_ said, it was important! I honestly have no idea of what's important at, like - What time is it now? Five in the damn morning?! This shit seriously couldn't have wait until the morning!?"

Gwen laughed at Duncan's _rage_. At that moment, Alejandro cleared his throat. "Teammates, friends, acquaintances, as you all know, we are on a winning streak -"

"You don't say..." Noah remarked sarcastically.

Alejandro gave Noah mildly agitated stare before continuing. "And, because of our actions, this has left the opposing team with only two teammates -"

"Yeah! Two teammates who _suck hard_ at this game!" Duncan scoffed, causing a few chuckles.

Alejandro threw Duncan the same stare he did to Noah. This time, his facial expression looked more annoyed than it did agitated. "Anyway, since only two remain, the merge is bound to happen - If not today! So, with all that said, it has been an honor working with all of you! I apologize if I do anything later in the competition that might hurt you psychically, mentally or both! I have nothing against you, it is just my method of achieving something I value!"

A collection of: _Yeah_, _Whatever_, and _It's Alright_ were heard from everyone as they were all too tired to give an actual reply. Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Jo and Noah all stood up from their seats, and proceeded to walk back up the stairs, and into their _bedrooms_ for some much-needed slumber. Lightning, super hyper as he was, gave Anne Maria a piggy-back ride all the way up to _her room_, much to Anne Maria's enjoyment.

As Alejandro attempted to walk back up to _his room_, Heather stopped him by placing her finger on his chest. "Okay seriously, what was that all about? Really! I know you, so don't even bother trying to lie to me!"

Alejandro smiled calmly as he held Heather's hand in his. "I was just simply warning my _ex-_teammates to watch themselves! Things could get ugly from this point on, and I was just giving them a fair warning! That is all!"

Heather then quickly retracted her hand, and slowly rubbed it. "You know..." Her lips slowly formed into a content smile. "That's actually _pretty_ smart of you! Wow! I'm - I'm a little impressed!"

Alejandro smiled gratefully at Heather's_ compliment_. "_Gracia_! So, with my announcement out in the open..." He slowly grew a devious grin towards Jo, who was walking up the stairs. "...I know just who I am going to get first..." He soon began to chuckle evilly at _what he was planning_. Then, Alejandro's little chuckle turned into uncontrollable laughter that echoed throughout the Mansion. Once he was done laughing, Heather gave him a weird stare. This caused Alejandro to rub the back of his neck, and give an uncomfortable chuckle. "Sorry! I guess I was just caught up in the moment! Eh - Heh Heh..."

Heather kept her weird look at him as she slowly nodded. "Like, you don't say..."

Before Alejandro could say anything, he let out a _bad-sounding_ cough.

"That cough sounds freaking horrible!" Heather commented. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes! I _am_ fine!" Alejandro said. "I am _sure_ this wretched cough will go away soon!"

Father away from_ the Couple_, Jo took notice of Alejandro's laughter as she caught up with Noah. "So, Big Head, did you see what went on back there?"

Noah gave her a blank stare. "What? That we woke up this early for an apology? Yeah, I think I caught that!"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Not that! Gee, for a head that's as big as yours, I expected more of a _smarter_ answer!"

"Then what?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"The _Spanish Robot's_ laughter! Didn't you hear that!?" Jo scoffed. "He's planning_ something_! I just don't know what it is yet!"

"So, what do _you_ suppose we do?" Noah asked.

Jo looked slightly offended as she chuckled. "Uh - no! There is no _'we'_! There is no _'we'_ in _'me'_!"

"Then why did you tell me all this?" Noah looked _somewhat_ annoyed towards her.

Jo grew a planning smirk. "When the time comes, you'll know! Heh Heh!"

Noah simply shrugged as he was_ far too tired_ to do anything else.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Jo:** Oh, I know for a fact that _Latina Flower_ is planning something! I normally wouldn't care, but I'm sensing this so-called _(Air Quotes) 'plan'_ is being directed towards me! If you think I'm worried at all, you're wrong! I don't fear him at all! Sure, he actually won the game! But that was _one_ time! Besides, I've got _someone_ to help_ me_ get far! _(Smirks)_ And, it's _Big Brain_! Since _Bubble Boy's_ out, he'll be perfect to count a vote on! Oh, don't worry, _I plan_ to get his vote! Then, when the right time comes, we'll kick that _Latina's_ ass right out of my hair! And then, when he's out-lived his usefulness, _he's_ gone too! _(Snickers Evilly)_

_*Static*_

**Alejandro:** Well, the time has come! The merge awaits us! Sadly, as it would seem, I have grown impatient at trying to win Jo over! The only solution now it seems is: _Blackmail_! But, I am afraid that I don't have _anything_ against her that I can use! _(Thinks)_ Maybe Heather knows something on her that I don't? Probably not! I don't even think Heather likes Jo! Maybe I need to wait just a _bit_ more? Oh, but I have grown so tired of waiting! _(Sighs)_ I guess I have no choice now! To Jo, that is, if she gets this: _Look out, Senorita! Starting now, our battle begins! Let us see who really is the better player!_ _(Laughs Mockingly, But Then Stops) _Oh, one more thing, did you see Heather giving me an _actual_ compliment!? Wow, I need to start waking her up more earlier!

_*End*_

* * *

_(Outside The Mansion) Time - 9: 15 AM_

Chris McLean walked on-screen, wearing a smug smirk. He then raised his MicroPhone up. "Morning, contestants!" The loud _instrument roared_, causing everyone in the Mansion to wake up, startled by the noise. "We've got a _big_ challenge ahead of us, so get dressed, and met me out here in five!"

"Chris, man! I'm done!" Chef Hatchet announced as he walked on-screen, cleaning his hands - that had _black gunk_ on it - With a dishcloth. Once he was done with his hands, Chef wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Sweet!" Chris smiled, clapping his hands together. "Well, let's see him!"

Then, _The Drama Machine_ Alejandro was put in _Three Seasons_ ago, slowly wheeled itself on-screen. The only difference between the intern being in the _Machine_ was that it looked _slightly_ smaller than when Alejandro suffered from _the Suit_. The intern _apparently_ felt a great deal of sadness as the _Emotion Meter_ on _It's_ face was at the_ lowest setting_.

"Looking good, bro!" Chris joked. He then patted Chef on the back. "Good work, old Chef, old pal!" Chris then focused his attention on _The Intern_. "So, you feeling okay, dude?"

The Intern didn't respond. Chris seemed confused towards this action as he turned _back_ to Chef. "Okay, what is wrong with him!? I mean, I did _everything_ in my power to make sure he stays_ okay_, and_ this_ is how he repays me!? So ungrateful, let me tell ya!"

"Chris, he_ can't_ talk!" Chef said, confusing Chris _some more_. "Because of the fire, he lost his bottom jaw,_ and_ his tongue!"

"Oh..." Chris' eyes widened in shock. "So... Um... That's... Uh... Sad..."

"Yep..." Chef agreed, looking down at the cement.

After that, there was awkward silence between the_ three_. Chris decided to talk again. "So he _seriously_ can't talk anymore? He's now, like, just a_ thing_!?"

Chef shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah!"

"But, he can still be _an intern, _right?" Chris asked. "You know, test challenges, all that crud!"

"Yeah - He _still can_ do that!" Chef responded.

Just when Chef was about to ask Chef _another_ question, the two teams: The_ Sneaky Robbers_ and the _Nasty Crooks_ met up with the three. When Chris noticed their presence, he cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone! Ready to start today's challenge, I hope!"

"Uh - Who the _heck_ is that?" Scott asked, pointing at the Drama Machine.

"Oh no!" Lightning looked panicked as he ran towards the Robot, and stared at it closely. "It's Alejandro! He's turned back into his roboty self! Can you hear Lighting, Alejandro?" He shouted, getting all up in the Robot's _business_. "Alejandro! Alejandro!"

"That's not Alejandro, Lightning!" Chris laughed at Lightning's stupidity "That's our _intern_!"

Lightning still baffled. "Wait, then where's Alejandro?"

"I am right here, my _idiota Amigo_!" Alejandro_ addressed_ the obvious, raising his hand slightly.

Lightning ran back up to Alejandro, and stared at him for a good _couple of seconds_. "How do I know you're the_ real_ Alejandro?"

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "I know that you sleep with a stuffed Football! You also call it, _Tim_!"

Lightning's face brightened up. "Alejandro! It is you!" The _Over-Achiever _then looked over to the Drama Machine, and grew a face of confusion. "Hey..." Lightning pointed to the _said Machine_. "Who's that?" Lightning's idiotic question caused _several_ facepalms.

"He's one of our injured interns, Lightning!" Chris answered in a _smartass_ tone. "To avoid getting in some _big_ trouble with the boss, Chef had to place the intern in this little moveable locker so he could live!"

"Is he 'kay?" Anne Maria asked, _somewhat_ startled by the Drama Machine's appearance.

"Well, he's not in the_ best_ shape of his life!" Chris knocked on the Drama Machine's head. "But, he's_ at least_ alive! Okay, now, let's get onto the real deal here! For your challenge, you're -"

"Wait, what about the Merge?" Alejandro asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently on the cement.

"What about it?" Chris raised an eyebrow, giving Alejandro a bored look.

* * *

_*In Confessional* (Heads Up: The Intern Will Be Now Called, The Drama Machine)_

**Alejandro:** _(Angered)_ That cursed Chris! As if an intern suffering my _'fate'_ was not barbaric and monstrous enough, he actually delays the Merge! That vile man thinks he could just bend the rules around just because he _is the host_! That _estupido gallito pinchazo_! _(Calms Down)_ Okay... I am sorry for that outburst! _(Slowly Inhales And Exhales)_... Sorry! It is not in my nature to get angered by something so insignificant like Chris! So, _(Bows Forward Slightly)_ I apologize!

_*Static*_

**Zercrad:** _(Dumbfounded)_ What!? Chris, I've got only _one freaking_ _teammate left_! Make the Merge happen already you tool! _(Groans)_

_*End*_

* * *

"So, as I was saying - Before I was so rudely interrupted!" Chris threw a scowl aimed at Alejandro, who could only scoff and roll his eyes. "Due to some _very_ angry hate mail from fans..." _The Host_ threw a glare at the camera, and almost immediately looked back at the contestants with his usual smile. "You'll be catching our favorite _Home-Schooled Hick,_ Ezekielfor the challenge today!"

"Uh - Chris, we already _did_ something like this as a challenge _already_!" Heather reminded him. "Remember?"

"Yeah, _I know_! Thank you, Heather!" Chris responded, rolling his eyes. His sarcastic remark caused Heather to glare at him. "But people - _Apperantely_, really want Ezekiel back to his old-self! It's almost he has fans - Or something like that! Strange, right?"

"Okay, very well then, catch Ezekiel!" Alejandro nodded causally. "So, will you be giving us any weapons or some-means to catch him?"

"Nope!" Chris smiled, causing the _Sneaky Robbers_ to drop their heads in _shame_. "Wait - Actually - _Yes_!" Everyone on the _Sneaky Robbers _perked their heads up, all of them growing smiles. "You can use _anything_ you find_ in_ the City as a weapon!" Chris chuckled as the _Sneaky Robbers_ all gave him a confused stare. "That's right! Your challenge is to look for Ezekiel in the _Big City_, and bring him back here _unharmed_! Bring Zeke here first, and you win! Lose, and you're gonna say _'bye-bye'_ to one of your teammates! Use your weapons _wisely_! Bring Ezekiel back here with him injured, or dead, and you _will_ lose!"

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Courtney asked.

Chris shook his head. "Nope! Sorry!" Everyone groaned in annoyance. "Your challenge starts... Now! Off you all go!" The _Sneaky_ _Robbers_ and the _Nasty Crooks_ raced into the city to begin their search for Ezekiel. Once the two teams disappeared from Chris' sight, he turned to Chef. "Ma-Man, you don't know how n-nervous I a-am!" _The Host_ said, his whole body shaking in fear.

"Why?" Chef asked.

"Because, not only will the fans of this show give up on us if Zeke dies or stays in his freaky-self, the _Producers_ said that they're gonna _fire_ me!" Chris shrieked. "Not only that, but since what I did to Ezekiel counts as_ Child Abuse_, I could go to jail _again_! Chef, you don't know _what_ those prisoners made me do for them!"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Chris stood awkwardly in the middle of several prisoners._

_"Do it again, McLean!" A man with a gruff voice ordered._

_"Aw, come on!" Chris begged. "I did it, like, five times already -"_

_"Do it!" One of the prisoners raised his voice._

_Chris pulled off his orange-colored shirt prison shirt, and started flexing weakly. "My milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours! I can teach you, but i have to cha-h-ah-arge!" The Host weeped uncontrollably._

**[3]**

* * *

"Then, _without_ _a_ job, I'll _probably_ have to go back as a phone-sex operator!" Chris yelled.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Chris sat at a brown desk with a red-colored phone in his hands._

_"Uh - Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby, oh!" Chris read a letter on his desk with no emotion in his voice. "I am so turned on right now -"_

_"Chris?" The woman on the other line asked. "My little Chrissy-Poo?!"_

_Chris' eyes widened in surprise. "Wait..." He blushed uncontrollably. "M-Mom...?"_

_"My little Chrissy!?" His mom shouted. "See! I knew this would happen because YOU didn't finish College!"_

_Chris didn't respond back to his Mom as he fell backwards, causing him to pass-out._

**[4]**

* * *

_The Host_ cringed in thought from those two _horrid_ memories. "See what I mean, Chef!? My life will be officially over!" Chris yelled as he ran his hands through his hair, not _even_ caring about messing_ it_ up.

Chef _simply_ shrugged. "We could only wait, Chris... And hope!"

Chris gave Chef an _upset stare_ as he titled his head sideways. "_What_ are you talking about, dude!? This isn't some dumb _Disney_ movie - Everything I worked hard for could _just_ disappear!" _The Host_ yelled. Chris then fell to the ground, and started to suck his thumb nervously. Chef could only _roll his eyes_ at _Chris' action_.

* * *

**[Mike]...**

_*Flashback*_

_"Oh, but I can!" It said as it walked up to Mike. _

_Strangely though, Mike couldn't move, even though he wanted to. "By the way, the name's, Zercrad!"_

_With that said, Zercrad pushed Mike._

_In mid-fall, Mike's entire self disintegrated into ashes._

_Zercrad walked up to the ashes of Mike, and held it in his hands._

_"Bye, bye, Mikey!" Zercrad said as he blew Mike's bits, which vanished in the air._

_*End*_

When Mike slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by the blinding light of the bright Sun. Grunting, he covered his eyes up with his arm. But, his eyes widened in shock. "Huh?" Standing up, he noticed that he was no longer ash. In fact, he looked and felt absolutely fine. No amount of pain looked like it was caused to Mike's entire well-being. He didn't even have a chance to understand anything as the Sun hit him in the eyes again. "Agh!" He flinched. Then suddenly, everything turned to pitch darkness. Not a sound was made or heard from Mike as he stood in the dark, completely confused with everything that was going on around him.

Then, a door opened from the distance. The light from the door shined so bright that Mike couldn't even see what lied in that door. The light made a pathway for Mike to walk upon, with _said_ path leading into the door. Even though Mike didn't know what awaited him on the other side, he found himself slowly walking over to it. It was almost as if an unidentified force was pulling him towards, yet allowing Mike to take his time. Once Mike was halfway towards the door, he noticed a sign floating above the door, hanging on nothing but blackness. The sign read: _Welcome To Happiness_. Mike was utterly baffled, to say the least. Once he entered the door - Entering the light - The door closed slowly as it didn't make any sound at all, right before vanishing.

Before he knew it, Mike found himself standing in the middle of a City. The sun was shining bright on each and every home as there wasn't any clouds seen. Beautiful flowers sprung in the grass and the bushes, attracting many Bees and Wasps. Birds chirped happily as they flew through the alluring crystal clear blue Sky. Every citizen of this _unknown_ town wore a happy, pleasant smile as they took part in _numerous_ activities. Two people were talking to each other at a Restaurant; Their seat located outside the_ said_ food place. Little kids played hopscotch while giggling to each other. And, a person played_ 'catch'_ with his _Labrador Retriever_. Everyone seemed to be having a good, fun time. But, there was something _generally unnerving_ about - Well, everything. Everyone looked exactly like Mike. The little kids looked like him when he was younger, the grown-ups would_ supposedly_ look like him when he'd get older, and there was no woman anywhere in sight. Everyone was just... Mike.

Some activities these people were doing reminded Mike _alot_ about different things from his childhood. The dog the man was playing _'catch'_ with looked and acted exactly like Mike's dog; Skeeter, hopscotch was Mike's favorite game as a kid, and the two people talking to each other was like when he took Zoey out when _Total Drama Revenge Of The Island_ had ended.

"What's going on...?" Mike asked himself, scratching his head. "Where am... I?"

"Why you're in paradise, friend!"

Mike turned his entire body around to see who answered his question. He saw who did the _previously mentioned_ deed. Of course, the person looked exactly like Mike. The only difference was that the man had blue pupils instead of brown, and he wore a black top hat with blue sticky notes stuck to the sides of the hat. Most of the notes had a big smiley face on them that took up most of the notes. The only words on the notes read: _'Happiness is forever...'_ The rest of it was cut-off as it was blocked by the sides of his hat. The man got up from his seat, put down his _Cup Of Tea_ down on a table, approached Mike, and shook his hand.

"I'm the Mayor of this fancy place! You can call me, Isaac Blake!" He smiled.

Mike blinked in response, slowly taking his hand back. "Uh - W-Where are we exactly?"

"Oh - Pfft!" Isaac laughed, momentarily startling Mike. "Where are my manners!? This lovely place is in _your_ mind, Mike!"

Mike's eyes widened. He didn't know what surprised him more; The fact that _this place_ exist in his head, or that Isaac knew his name even though he never introduced himself. "Wait, what?" Mike managed to choke out.

"Yep, in your mind, kid!" Isaac responded, keeping his smile. He then turned his back, and began to slowly walk away. Mike, _right away_, noticed this, and caught up to him. "You see, _Mike_, we live in your head, thus we are memories of your_ Past_!" He explained as the two walked and talked. "The bad memories are kept far away from here so we can live happy! That was actually a direct order we got from the person who made this land in the first place, President Zercrad!"

Mike stopped dead in his tracks at_ that_ name, causing Isaac to stop _too_. "D-Did you say... Z-Zercrad created this...?"

Isaac nodded. "Uh - Huh! He wanted us all to be _happy_, so he created this place!"

"He wanted all of you... To be happy...?" Mike seemed shocked towards Zercrad's kindness. "So, let me get this straight - We're all in_ my_ mind, and you guys are all the _good_ memories from my childhood, right?"

"Boy, you love spewing questions!" Isaac joked, chuckling. "Yep! You've got the _whole_ story down!"

"So... If these are just the _good_ memories, then were are the _bad_ memories...?" Mike asked.

Isaac's smile quickly turned into a dreadful expression. "Oh... We don't talk about... _Those_ here..."

Mike seemed_ taken aback_ by Isaac's answer. Isaac grabbed his head and shook it slightly. "Ergh - Sorry about_ that_!" He apologized. "Um - That's okay..." Mike said, shifting his eyes back and forth. Isaac smiled again. "Well, help yourself around here! Do whatever you want!" With that said, Isaac turned around, and started to walk away from Mike yet again. He ran after him, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Wait a minute! How do I get control over_ my_ body?" Mike asked.

"I am afraid that's _not_ possible!" Isaac answered. "Sorry but, your body is _now_ Zercrad's for the keeping!"

Mike looked crushed at Isaac's answer. "...W... What...?"

"Sorry, kid..." Isaac shrugged. "He's_ you_, and _you're_ just a... Memory now..."

Mike dropped his head, face full of sadness. Isaac noticed this, and gave him a playful nudge. "Hey, come on, don't be so glum! This is paradise - All around you!" Isaac exclaimed, waving his arms around. "Enjoy yourself! Don't be such a sad sack!" He patted Mike on the shoulder, right before leaving Mike to himself.

Once everything got through to Mike, he dropped to his knees. "Well... This is it..." He said, voice full despondency. "I'm not even _myself_ anymore... I'm... I'm just a memory..." Mike said out-loud. He then brought his hands up to his face, and started to cry into them. After a couple of seconds of crying, Mike looked up from his hands. His eyes weren't full of tears - _Oh no_ - They were literally _on fire_ from anger. "No! I'm_ not_ just gonna sit here, and let _that_ Zercrad control me!" Mike stood up, and clenched his fists. "I'm getting my body back if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

_*At The New York City Dump*_

**[Ezekiel]...**

He hadn't changed much since_ Revenge Of The Island_. Sure, he had his_ Beanie_, and his _shoes_ back but his _sweatshirt_ still remained ripped and damaged and his _pants_ were just as bad. His _skin_ was light green, his _left ear_ still had the _bite-mark_ from_ World Tour_, his _brown hair - Which had grown back - _was all_ messed up_, and his jagged teeth and fingers were as sharp as knifes. He wasn't recovered from his _Wild Animal State_. No. Not at all, really. He could speak in_ full sentences_ _again_, but the_ animal_ that_ is_ him never left. It stuck to him like glue. So no, he wasn't on his road to recovery. In fact, _recovery_ was something he would_ probably_ never deal with. To keep his _animal inside him_, he wore black muzzle that had multiple tubes attached to it to help him breathe regularly. The_ said_ muzzle was so big that it reached up and across his face; Almost covering his whole face completely. **[5]**

"Ah, who needs them, eh!" Ezekiel scoffed as he kicked a _broken can_. His voice sounded _rough_ and_ deep because_ of the muzzle. "They aren't my friends!" He walked over to a gigantic pile of garbage, and rummaged through the_ useless_ or _ruined items_. After a couple of seconds searching, he pulled out a dead rat. The animal's eyes seemed to be gouged completely out as fresh blood leaked out from the sockets. Flys swarmed around the deceased creäture. Ezekiel swat at them in annoyance. "Buzz of, eh!" He sat down with the rat, and put his hand up the animal's anus. He then controled its corpse as a puppet. "They're not like _you_!" Ezekiel smiled. "_You're_ my friend! Right?"

_"Oh heck yeah, Ezekiel!"_ He controlled the creature's lip movement._ "In fact, you're my bestest friend ever!"_

"Ah shoot!" Ezekiel blushed, smiling. "Come on, now! You don't mean that!"

_"Oh but I do!"_ Ezekiel made the animal _talk_. _"You are my best friend, buddy!"_

"Well... You're _my_ best friend too!" Ezekiel smiled again, showing off his _busted-up_ teeth. His smiled faded after a while. "Hey, since we're friends and all, do you mind if I tell ya somethin' that's been bugging me?" He asked.

_"Sure thing, pal!"_

Ezekiel let out a deep sigh, right before carefully laying the creäture down on the ground. "Well... It's just that... I have been - Uh - Having these _weird_ nightmares lately... And I _don't_ understand why! I thought _I_ was over that whole incident back on the _Island_ with those _new contestants_, eh! But -" Ezekiel stopped himself as his eyes widened in fear. "Oh no... No, no, no!" He shook his head violently. "I don't even want to think about _back there_... Or even... _What happened after_..." He found himself stumbling into a _flashback_.

* * *

_"Ow..." Ezekiel moaned, rubbing his head where the pain seemed to be coming from. All he remembered doing was; Saving a Tan girl from a little mutant squirrel, trying to kiss her - And everything just went black after that. He looked around himself, and saw other horribly mutated animals all totally unconscious from several blows to the head, or other parts of their hideously disfigured bodies. After that, he remembered people in yellow suits surrounding him, holding him down against his will and giving him a shot, which made Ezekiel very sleepy._

_After what felt like hours of sleeping, Ezekiel woke up to find himself trapped inside a cage. Even though he was in a medical room, that didn't gain Ezekiel's attention. What caught his eye were three men wearing white suits discussing something about him, and something else about 'a mutant shark escaping' or something similar to that. Then, one of the men in white escorted the other two people out the door in a hurry. And then, the man slowly turned his head to face Zeke with this big, horrifying... Slasher smile aimed right at him. He had a brown beard with dark, somewhat long hair brown hair. The man's pupils looked as small as dots, which made Ezekiel flinch in terror. Ezekiel could remember the exact dialogue the man said to him._

_"So, Ezekiel, is it? Heh Heh, wow! You know, you're a living piece of science, you know what? A feral teenager! Let me tell you, I've never gotten one of you down here! Just, what an honor! Hmm, It seems like you're scared of me? Why? I'm a doctor, right? And don't doctors make all the pain go away? So, you better stop being scared of me - Or I'm going to MAKE THE PAIN NEVER STOP! YOU'RE AN ABOMINATION, YOU FREAK! SO, I'M GONNA TREAT YOU LIKE ONE! DOESN'T THAT SOUND F*CKING GRAND!?"_

_The man laughed psychotically, causing Ezekiel to back up in his cage in fright._

_Everything after that was just... Mindless... Cruel... Torture. __Cutting Ezekiel's stomach open, poking at his organs - Without numbing the area - With a surgical scalpel... __Electric Shock Therapy, multiple times everyday... __Giving him out-of-date medicine, making Ezekiel ungodly sick... __Not feeding him, or giving him any water for weeks... Forcefully attaching the muzzle to his mouth and face... Just trying everything he could to make Ezekiel feel every tingle of pain - Mentally and psychically. Whenever The Doctor was causing this suffering to him, Ezekiel remembered the sick things he would shout._

_"Isn't this fun, Ezekiel!? I KNOW I'M SURE HAVING FUN!"_

_"Blood taste weird doesn't it? Like, a little salty? Hell, I'M NOT COMPLAINING!"_

_"Isn't it just the best causing pain to SOMETHING THAT CAN'T FIGHT BACK! KINDA PATHETIC, REALLY!"_

_One day, there was an accident - An explosion at that. Ezekiel remembered seeing innocent people and animals running around, getting their flesh burnt to a crisp from the flames. It was... Absolutely tramumatizing to see people - Who didn't deserve anything - Suffering constant pain. Luckily for him, the fire melted his cage doors. The Exit was right there - Right in front of him. He made a mad-dash to it. But, once he was ever so close, the Doctor himself grabbed him by his hoodie, and lifted him up to his level - Likely choking Ezekiel. The Doctor had half of his face burned off. But that sharp, agonizing pain didn't stop him from smiling and laughing insanely. Ezekiel didn't know the Doctor's plan was. And, he never found out as the fire completely engulfed him, causing him to drop Ezekiel. He had one last glance at the Doctor's burning corpse before running out the Exit._

_Everything after that... Was a blur..._

* * *

Ezekiel wiped some scared tears from his eyes. "Everytime I close my eyes, I see him! He's telling me to_ come closer_, and I don't want to!" He started to sob uncontrollably with snot and tears running down his muzzle. "I'm so scared now - I don't even know what to do! He even did _things_ that I don't want to imagine _again_ when the lights went out!" Ezekiel collapsed, and started to crawl towards the dead rat. He held the creäture close to his face. "Please help me! I need someone! Please, please, please...!" He begged. After a whole minute of hysterical sobbing, Ezekiel detached himself from the animal. "What am I doing... I'm talking to a dead rodent... I guess... I guess I really _don't_ have anyone who cares about me..." He stood up, and began to slowly walk away.

_"Ezekiel... Don't go..."_ A calm, smooth voice called-out to _him_.

Ezekiel stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around. "Who said that, eh?" He asked, looking around himself.

_"It was me... Buddy..."_ The voice answered, coming from the_ dead rat_?

Ezekiel tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You could talk?" He asked.

_"I could always talk..."_ The rat's lips moved _up and down_ almost_ robotically_. _"But... Most of the time... I just like to listen..."_

"So... Uh..." Ezekiel rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "So - What'dya wanna talk about, eh?" He asked_ again_.

_"Ezekiel... I'm your friend... Right...?"_

Ezekiel smiled. "Really? You wanna be _my_ friend!"

"_Of course I do..."_

"Oh - Yes!" Ezekiel exclaimed, fist-pumping. "Finally! My first_ real_ friend!"

_"Don't celebrate to early..." It_ said, causing Ezekiel to _somewhat_ lose his excitement. _"Since we are friends, I want to warn you about something..."_

"Warn me? About what?"

_"The Doctor... He's back, Ezekiel..."_

Ezekiel's eyes widened. "N-No!... No! D-Didn't he -"

_"He didn't die... He's fully well... And he's coming to get you... He wants to perform more 'tests' on you..."_

Ezekiel dropped to his knees. "No - Th-This can't be happening...!" He yelled, obviously petrified.

_"Not only is he back, but... He brought some of his 'friends' to help..."_

"What - What do I do!?" Ezekiel took off his_ Beanie_, and ran his _sharp_ fingers through his hair.

_"You have to run... And never slow down... Because, if you do... You'll suffer worse affliction then before..."_

Ezekiel put his _Beanie_ back on his head, and slowly stood up with his legs wobbling. "Are you g-gonna help me...?" He asked weakly.

_It_ gave Ezekiel no answer. Instead, the rat's body swelled up like a balloon, and - After a few seconds - Popped. Blood and intestines splashed like_ water_ on Ezekiel's body. He looked at his blood-covered hands, and grew a face of_ despair_. "I... Guess I'm alone _again_... Oh..." Ezekiel let out a _depressed sigh_.

* * *

**[Sneaky Robbers]**

Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Lightning, Anne Maria, Scott, Jo and Noah all walked calmly on the sidewalk.

"So, do any of you _guys_ know where Ezekiel_ could_ be?" Courtney asked _the group_. "Or, are we just going to walk around aimlessly!?"

"Wasn't dat_ freky kid_ tak'nd away by duh Gove'nment las' _sea's'n_?" Anne Maria _somewhat_ answered Courtney's_ question_.

"Chris said he is _somewhere_ in the _City_!" Alejandro reminded_ them_. "So, he must have - _Somehow_ - _Escaped_ from the _Government_!"

"But how do you just _escape_ from the damn _Government_!?" Scott scoffed. "It's not like breaking out of _Juvey_! I should know!"

Everyone gasped as they turned their attention to the _RedHead_. "Uh - What's with the stares?" He asked_ everyone_.

"You've _been_ to Juvey before?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah!" Scott answered casually. "What's it to you, _Gothy_!?"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Gwen:** _(Annoyed)_ _Gothy_!? Really, Scott? _(Rolls Eyes)_

_*End*_

* * *

"Well, looks like we've got a badass over here!" Duncan smirked as he_ walked closer_ to Scott. The _Rocker_ poked the _RedHead's_ chest. "So, what'd you go to _Juvey_ for huh,_ Flame Hair_?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "I don't need to tell_ someone_ like_ you_!"

Duncan shrugged, keeping his smirk. "That's fine! You wanna lie about going to _Juvey_, hey, that's fine with me!"

Scott frowned at_ him_. "I went to_ Juvey_ for a dumb fight at_ School_! I would've won if the _police_ didn't interfere! There! Ya happy!?"

"That's it? Seriously?" Duncan scoffed. "I went to _Juvey_ for breaking into the Mall! With _only_ a shoe!" He smiled proudly.

Scott's eyes widened. "I - Uh - _I mean_..." He stuttered. "My stay in Juvey was _really_ long _because_ I beat up the _police men_!"

Duncan raised his unibrow. "Oh yeah? Heh, I _killed_ a cop just for the Hell of it!"

"I _stabbed_ a cop with a knife, and then I licked it_ slowly_!" Scott grinned.

Duncan and Scott got in each other's faces, and started to _continuously argue_ about _who's more bad_.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Courtney:** I'd never thought I would _ever_ see two people start a fight about who's a _bigger_ loser! _(Rolls Eyes)_ It's so_ obviously_ Duncan, though! Scott's _pretty_ pathetic, yes, but Duncan's a _million times_ more! And _nothing_ will _ever_ change my mind about_ that _fact!

_*Static*_

**Duncan:** Okay, I_ didn't_ kill a cop, but I couldn't let _White Trash_ back there get the last laugh! Hey, I _could've_ used my best reasons as to _why_ I went to _Juvy_, but that _probably_ would've shocked the_ little kid_ beyond belief! It _sure_ surprised plenty of dorks at my _School_ when I told _them_! _(Laughs)_ Aw man, their faces were _priceless_! _(Laughs Again)_

_*Static*_

**Scott:** I'm gonna admit something here; I _didn't_ stab a cop, alright!? But I_ did_ go to _Juvey_ for a _School_ fight that went way outta hand a_ couple_ years back! I just didn't want_ Metal Face_ ta think _he_ won! _(Looks Away From The Camera, Then Shortly Looks Back)_ What?! Don't look at me like_ that_! _He's_ the one who started that stupid fight! It's not_ my_ fault shit got serious back there!

_*End*_

* * *

"You know, I'd hate to interrupt this game of;_ I Have The Biggest Cock_ - But look!" Noah pointed to Ezekiel, who was slowly walking - _Exactly like a Zombie_ - out of the _New York City Dumb_. This gained everyone's attention. Alejandro scratched his chin as he thought of a_ plan_. "Okay, everyone please listen!" The _Team_ gathered together in a _group huddle_. "I have a plan that just might work!" Alejandro said.

"So? What plan?" Heather asked. "Please tell me you don't think _charging_ at him is a _good idea_!"

"Oh, of course not! You see, these kind of _things_ take very small and gentle steps!" Alejandro smiled. "So, I think if we approach Ezekiel_ calmly_, and explain to him _what_ _we are doing_ and _why we need him_, I am_ positive_ he will be _happy_ to help us win_ this_ challenge!"

Heather seemed _surprised_ at how well _thought-out_ Alejandro's _plan_ was, but _smiled_ nonetheless. "Damn! Nice plan, Alejandro!"

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Alejandro:** _(Somewhat Shocked)_ Complimenting me on_ my_ ideas? Is this the _same_ Heather who kicked me in my _bolas_ on the volcano and_ stole my rightfully earned dinero_? _(Holds Up Hands)_ Hey, I am _not_ complaining on this _new change_! In matter of the fact _(Smiles)_ I kind of like it!

_*Static*_

**Heather:** As much as I _hate_ to admit this - And I _really_ hate _this_ - But, _(Smiles)_ Alejandro's _really_ smart! I'm _not_ even, like, joking! When he's _not_ using _manipulation_ - Or _trying_ to _charm_ a _dumb broad_ - He _actually can_ think up _great_ ideas that - _Most of the time_ - _Do_ work! _(Frowns Slightly)_ If he's hearing this, he'd_ better not_ get use to this _because_ I'm not just gonna _spew_ compliments for him! Still... _(Smiles Again)_ Nice, Alejandro!

_*End*_

* * *

"That's the_ best_ you got, bro?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, do _you_ have anything better,_ Punkass_!?" Heather defended Alejandro's_ plan_.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Duncan:** Hey, _(Knocks On His Head)_ I've got, like,_ tons_ of great plans floating around in my mind, alright!? But, I didn't have anything good at _that_ point, so...

_*End*_

* * *

Duncan _looked away_ from Heather. "N-No..." He responded back quietly.

Heather smirked. "Good! That's what _I_ thought!" After that, the _team's_ _group huddle_ separated.

"Hey, Ezekiel!" Lightning yelled as he _forgot their plan_. "Why are you _wearing_ that muzzle? Do you have a doggy - Or _something_?"

"**_Lightning_**!" Everyone shouted at the_ Over-Achiever_.

"Oops!" Lightning smiled as he played with his fingers nervously. "Lightning's sorry, gu -" Before Lightning could apologize to his _team_, Heather _jumped at him_, and proceeded to choke him _somewhat_ violently. "You have got the loudest, stupidest freaking mouth!" Heather yelled as she continued to choke Lightning some more; Causing Lightning's eyes to pop out of his skull in a cartoony fashion. **[6] **As Heather choked Lightning, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, and Jo slapped their faces from the _Over-Achiever's_ stupidity, Noah and Gwen exchange bored looks, and Anne Maria and Scott look _beyond_ surprised at Heather's _action_.

Ezekiel turned his head to face the _team_, and _almost_ immediately, his eyes widened. "Oh no..." He croaked. To Ezekiel, he didn't see the _Sneaky Robbers_. No, he did not. He saw _The Doctor_ and _his friends_ like _It_ warned him about. He backed away from_ the team_ slowly. "No! Y-You can't catch me! I-I won't let any of you! Please - Just stay away from me!" Ezekiel said, his voice barely audible. He then got on _all fours_, and ran as fast as he could away from the _team_. He didn't know _where_ he was running to, but _anything_ was better than staying _around_ to get tortured some more.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Anne Maria:** Dat Heath'r _dinks_ she c'n jus choke _my_ Lightnin' like dat!? If anyon's gonna choke Lightnin' - Eitha sexually or not - It's gonna be_ (Points To Herself)_ _Muah_!

_*Static*_

**Jo:** And once_ again_, _Protein Brain_ screws up a plan that _probably_ would've _actually_ worked! _(Thinks For A Second)_ Then again, this _is_ the _doofus_ that confused _me_ for a guy and _Pencil Neck_ for a girl! _(Scoffs And Crosses Her Arms)_ What a _total_ dumbass...

_*End*_

* * *

"Well, that planned sucked eggs!" Duncan_ announced_ the_ obvious_ as Heather stopped choking Lightning. _The Rocker_ pulled out his pocket knife. "Come on! Let's chase after that_ freak_!"

"Um - Why did you pull out your pocket knife exactly?" Noah asked. Duncan moved closer to the _Bookworm_, and held the knife _extremely_ close to his neck;_ Almost_ as if Duncan was about to _slit_ Noah's throat open. Although, Noah showed_ no_ sign of fear towards Duncan's _action_. "_Because_, we may need to knock the twerp out!" Duncan answered with hints of _dark glee_ in his _voice_. "Don't you remember what Chris said?_ We have to keep him alive_! With that said, I don't think it's possible to _knock someone unconcious_ with a blade!" Noah rolled his eyes, causing Duncan to glare at him.

"Come on, guys!" Gwen separated Noah and Duncan by getting _in-between_ the two. "Let's just _start_ chasing Ezekiel!" Gwen turned to Duncan. "Okay?" She asked_ sweetly_. "Yeah - Okay - Whatevs, Gwen!" Duncan responded. With that said, the_ Sneaky Robbers_ started running towards where _they last saw_ Ezekiel _run-off_ to.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Heather:** So, we went from a_ smart_ idea into a _dumb_ idea in a matter of seconds! _(Rolls Eyes)_ Thank you, Lightning!

_*End*_

* * *

**[Nasty Crooks]**

Lindsay and Zercrad both hid behind a bush.

"This is _not_ going to work, Lindsay!" Zercrad rolled his eyes. "This is dumb, even for _you_!"

Lindsay giggled at Zercrad's _comment_, not feeling the _least bit_ offended. "Of course it's _gonna_ work, silly!"

As it would seem, a chocolate-chip layed cookie on the ground. Above the _said_ food, was a cardboard box that was supported on by a wooden stick. A piece of rope was tied to the stick; So when _the subject_ goes to get_ the cookie_, _the person_ would pull the string, _causing_ the box to_ fall_, _trapping the subject_.

"Lindsay, this isn't a stupid _Looney Tunes_ short!" Zercrad stood up from the bush, and walked over to their trap, promoting Lindsay to follow him. "Hell, something from the_ Looney Tunes_ is _more_ dignified then_ this_!" Zercrad lightly poked the box.

"That _cartoon's_ funny!" Lindsay chuckled, _her_ hand over _her_ mouth. "But what if _Elikel_ is, like, hungry? When he sees the cookie, he will go to_ grab_ it, and the box will fall on him, and we'll _win_!" She clapped lightly, jumping in the air _two_ or_ three_ times.

"Lindsay, just_ how_ brainless are you _exactly_?" Zercrad asked casually.

Lindsay tilted her head to the side. "Who's brainless?" She asked_ out-loud_, causing Zercrad to give her a_ stunned stare_. Lindsay then looked down at _their_ trap. "Hey, look, a cookie! That's good 'cause I am, like, starving!" She bent down, and tried grabbing the_ treat_. Just as she did, the box fell right _on top_ of her. "Hey, what happened to the lights?"

Instead of calling Lindsay an _'idiot'_ or something like _that_ of what he_ usually_ did, Zercrad let out a deep, hopeless sigh. As he started to walk to _somewhere_ that was _currently unknown_, Lindsay stood up, causing the box to fall _off_ her. "Don't worry, Mike I got _it_! You can have a bite if you want!" Lindsay _announced_ as she held the cookie in her hands. She then noticed Zercrad _walking away_ from _her_,_ him_ looking_ sad_. "Mike...?" Lindsay _called-out to him_ quietly.

* * *

_*In Confessional*_

**Zercrad:** _(Emotionless)_ Look at my _'team', _why don't you! No wait, I don't _have_ a_ team anymore_! It _is_ just me _and_ Lindsay, that's all! At _that_ point you just saw, I just - I f*cking gave up, okay! We haven't won a challenge yet, and - Guess what? I _doubt_ _we're_ gonna! So yeah, I'm really _done_ with this game at _this_ point! _I'm_ - _I'm_ - I'm done!_ (Frowns At The Camera)_ See you at elimination tonight, _Lindsay_... _(Gets Up And Leaves)_

_*Static*_

**Lindsay:** Mike looked kinda... _Sad, _didn't he? And, when I tried talking to him _he_ told me that's he's, like,_ giving up_? Did_ I_ do something wrong? Did_ he_? _(Looks Down At The Floor In Shame)_ Was... Was _my idea_ really _that_ bad...? _(Looks Back Up At The Camera)_ Mike, if you're _watching_ this, I-I'm sorry!

_*End*_

* * *

**[Sneaky Robbers]**

Ezekiel ran through crowds of _countless_ people, screaming and shouting wildly; Well, as _best he could_ with _that_ muzzle on him. "Outta my way! Outta my way! Can ya see they're gonna make me suffer again, eh!?" He tried pointing to the_ team_ chasing him. Apperantely, the townspeople thought Ezekiel pointed at a _helpless, old man_. "Hello there, young people! Nice day today!" The old man smiled happily. "Oh, so ya like making children_ suffer_ do ya!?" A man shouted, obviously_ angry_. "Well, we'll show you, old man!" With that _exclaimed_, multiple people ran towards the old man, and started to _beat the living crap_ out of him. "There he is! Yeah, get him, get him!" People shouted. **[7]**

Lightning looked_ shocked_ at _what the Townspeople were doing to the old man_ as he ran to Scott. "Hey dude, did you just see what they _did_ to that old guy back there?" _The Jock_ asked. Scott shook his head for _no_. "What'd they do, man?" Scott asked. "They started beating the Sha-_Poopy_ outta him!" Lightning exclaimed,_ waving_ his arms. "Hey, this is New York, Lightning! They_ do_ have _weakly brawls_ and _muggings_!" _The RedHead_ remarked casually.

Lightning then noticed Ezekiel running downhill. "Alright, that's it! No more _screwing around_! It's time to get _serious_!"_ The Jock_ randomly exclaimed, crossing his eyes, as he -_ One by one_ - Picked up Scott, Anne Maria, Noah, Jo, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro, and Heather and_ stacked them_ _all_ on_ his_ shoulders. The _combined weight_ of his teammates didn't seem to affect Lightning as he kept running - This time, _even faster_ _then_ before.

Duncan - Who was on top of everyone - Seemed shocked at Lightning's gesture. But after a while, _The Rocker_ grew a smirk. "Oh, thata boy, Lightning! With_ this_, we'll catch Zeke in no time!" He laughed. But then, as _it_ seemed, Lightning tripped on a _small rock_ which - _Somehow_ - Caused the_ entire team_ to _launch_ into the _air_. "**_Gah - Lightning_**!" _Everyone_ screamed, _even_ Lightning _too_ for that matter. After a whole minute of screaming and flying, they all crashed into the side of a building, fell right off it, and landed in an abandoned _Shop And Shop_ carriage.

"_Ay_ - Is everyone okay?" Alejandro asked, rubbing his head.

"No!" They_ all_ responded_ back _at the _same time_.

"You know, I really hate _Slapstick_!" Duncan _stretched_ his arm out.

"And you think_ we like it_!?" Courtney shouted.

"Where the Hell are _we_ anyway?" Heather asked_ no one_ in _particular_.

"We are in a _shopping cart_!" Lightning answered stupidly.

"Thanks, _Meat Brain_!" Jo rolled her eyes. "We didn't _know_ that!"

"Uh - Guys, you might _not_ wanna move that much!" Gwen let out a nervous chuckle.

"Why's _dat_?" Anne Maria asked.

Noah's eyes widened. "Oh no! Gwen's _got a_ point! If we move, _even the slightest_, we _will_ ride downhill in this _Death-Carriage_!"

"Why don't we just _get out_ of this _stupid_ carriage?!" Scott raised his voice.

"We're _all kinda_ stuck at the moment!" Noah responded sarcastically, causing Scott to glare at_ him_.

With that _said_, everyone stayed_ perfectly still_ - Not daring to move _at all_. Until Lightning started to feel his nose _tickle_. Yep. He had to sneeze. Everyone _slowly turned_ to face Lightning, all of them mumbling, '_No'. _But, just when Lightning was about to let his sneeze out, Alejandro quickly put his finger under Lightning's nose, stopping him from sneezing. Everyone sighed in relief. "Sha-Choo!" Lightning sneezed _loudly_, causing the carriage to slowly make its way_ downhill_.

"Oh, _way to go_, Lightning!" Heather glared at _him_.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Duncan commented.

"Well, we're_ officially_ screwed!" Noah calmly said.

The carriage then slowly inched its way on the edge of the hill. "_**Aw, f*ck**_!" Everyone shouted, right before the carriage road right off the hill; Going as fast as _Rollercoaster_ - Maybe _even_ faster. As everyone_ screamed_ in _terror_, Lightning happily laughed like it _was_ an actual _Rollercoaster_.

* * *

_(Back At The Mansion)_

Chris, Chef and the Drama Machine_ talked_ to one another; _Except_ for the Drama Machine, who _couldn't_ talk _at all_.

"Wait, so she _is_, like, all healed-up?" Chris asked.

Chef nodded. "Yep! Out of the_ Dolly_, and_ everything_!"

"Okay, sweet!" Chris smiled. "Then, she could_ Host_ the -" Before Chris could finish his _statement_, he saw Lindsay and Zercrad _walking closer_ to_ him_ and Chef. "Yo, Nasty Crooks, what's up?" _The Host_ asked. "Did you guys find Zeke?"

"No, we didn't!" Lindsay responded as she had a hand on Zercrad's shoulder. "What's _wrong_ with _him_?" Chris asked, pointing to a _depressed-looking_ Zercrad. "She's just _a little _grumpy is all!" Lindsay answered, smiling. "Well then!" Chris _cleared his throat_. "Since you guys didn't find _or even capture_ Ezekiel, then that means, I'll see _you_ in -"

Before Chris could finish his statement_ again_, he saw Ezekiel running towards _him_. "Ah, Ezekiel! Welcome back to your favorite _Reality Show, Home-School_!"_ The Host_ laughed. But then, to_ his_ surprise, Ezekiel ran up to Chris, and hugged him tightly. "Uh..." Chris' eyes shifted_ back and forth_. "Ezekiel...?"

"Oh, Chris!" Ezekiel sobbed uncontrollably into _his_ chest. "I am being chased by a Doctor! _A Doctor_ that wants me to_ suffer_ _constant_ _pain_ _all over again_! I don't want to go through _all that_, I-I don't!" _The Home-Schooled Kid_ couldn't _stop_ crying for _the live of him_. "Please help me, Chris! Please! Please!_ Ple-e-e-e-ea-ase_!" He couldn't _hardly even_ breathe because he was_ crying too hard_.

Chris looked _rather confused_ at Ezekiel's weeping. "Okay... _Okay_..." _The Host_ tried awkwardly pushing Ezekiel off his chest; But he _wouldn't_ let go. "Aw, come on, Ezekiel! My shirt's getting wet and -"

"Sh! Sh! Sh!" Chef _shut_ Chris_ up_. "You hear that?" Chris, Chef, the Drama Machine, Zercrad, Lindsay and Ezekiel _looked around_ each other to find out where the _unknown voice_ was coming from. Sure enough,_ their wondering_ was answered as the _Sneaky Robbers_ were traveling - _Via Shopping Carriage_ - Right to the _six_. "Faster, pussy cat, faster!" Lightning cheered as everyone else in the _carriage_ seemed _absolutley terrified_. "Let's sing a song!" The _Over-Achiever_ laughed. **[8]**

"Th-That's them! _The Doctor_ and his_ friends_!" Ezekiel _clinged onto_ Chris for _safety_. "Don't let them get _me_, Chris - _Please_!"

Chris _couldn't_ say anything back to Ezekiel as the Carriage crashed into the six; Hurting everyone_ badly _and creating a_ loud_ and _devastating smashing sound_. The_ collision_ even caused_ smoke_ to cover up the _entire_ camera. After a couple of minutes, the smoke disappeared. A _collective_ of: _Ouchies_ and _Ow's_ were heard. Chris - Who was trapped underneath the carriage - Pushed_ it_ off, and stood up. "Well, I guess the_ Sneaky Robbers_ win _this_ challenge -" _He_ stopped himself as he_ looked around_. "Hey, where is Ezekiel?" Chris' question was _somewhat_ answered as Ezekiel's hand _stuck out_ from the _rubble, _twitching_ slightly_. This caused _almost_ everyone to _gasp in shock_.

* * *

_(Inside The Mansion)_

Ezekiel's _passed-out_ body layed on a _white hospital bed; _His mouth still with the muzzle on. _Separated_ through the _viewing glass_ was Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Lightning, Jo, Anne Maria, Zercrad, Lindsay and Noah who were all waiting for when Ezekiel would _wake up_ from his_ comma_. _Each one of them_ - _Not including_ Alejandro - Sat on _grey-colored_ chair.

"It's _simply amazing_ how _we didn't_ get hurt to the point of going into a coma, _but Ezekiel does_!" Courtney commented.

"Maybe he was _already_ hurt, you know?" Lightning shrugged.

"Man, this _whole day_ was a _freakin' bust_!" Scott said.

"Yeah, you got_ dat_ right!" Anne Maria agreed.

As everyone else _talked_ or _argued_, Alejandro stared at a wall - _And then _fell into a _flashback_. He saw _every moment_ of this _monster Ezekiel_ in _World Tour_ and in _Revenge Of The Island_. How _no one_ bothered to help him, how no one cared about_ what happened_ to_ him, _everything ran through his head _slowly_. Every memory felt _painful_ for Alejandro to see Ezekiel getting _this horrible treatment_. Back in_ Reality_, Alejandro striked a _guilty expression_.

"Uh - Alejandro?" Heather _called-out_ to _him_. "Hello? Earth to Alejandro!"

"...What kind of cruel, horrible barbarians are we...?" Alejandro spoke.

"What? What did you _say_, dude?" Duncan asked.

Alejandro turned around, showing _everyone_ his_ expression_. "That innocent little kid just wanted to win_ this_ game... Instead, he lost _his_ sanity... And we... And we just stood there and watched his _down_ path to Hell..." As Alejandro kept talking, everyone began to grow _guilty expressions too_. "I wish I would've done something to help him... He cried out to us for help... And what did we do? We just ignored him like he was the _viento_... We should be ashamed of ourselves..."

When Alejandro finished his _speech_, everyone went silent. Although, the_ silence_ only lasted for, like, _a second_ as Chris and Chef; Who was holding the Drama Machine in his arms - Walked up the stairs and _met up_ with the _two teams_. "Boy, _that back there_ was _some_ way to end the day! Heh Heh, am I right?" Chris laughed as everyone _glared intensely_ at him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" _The Host_ asked.

"You don't _even care_, do you?" Alejandro asked, _keeping_ his glare.

"Who? About Ezekiel?" Chris asked,_ jerking_ his thumb at a _sleeping_ Ezekiel. The _only answer_ he got was a _glare_. Chris rolled his eyes once he _knew_ what they were _glaring at him_ about. "Oh, come on! Need I remind _you_ that he _did_ sign the contract!? Maybe he should have actually _read it_ instead of just _signing his name_!"

"You are nothing but _repugnante limo_, McLean!" Alejandro spit on _The Host's_ shoes.

"Dude!" Chris yelled, picking up his feet. "These were _new_ shoes!"

Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Jo, Noah, Lightning, Anne Maria, Scott, Zercrad, Lindsay and _even_ Chef and the Drama Machine got up, gave one last _death glare_ to Chris, and left him all _by himself_.

"Guys! When did you all just _randomly_ start caring about Zeke!? You didn't care about him a couple of_ years_ ago! Guys! Hello!?" Chris shouted as _everybody_ ignored _him_ and kept on walking. _The Host growled in aggravation_, right before putting his_ frowning face_ on the _glass_. He glared _directly at_ Ezekiel. "It's not_ my_ fault _you're_ like that, okay! _You're the one_ who snuck aboard_ the plane_, like, a million times! So, it's not my fault, it's..." Chris' face softened. _The Host_ - _Like Alejandro_ - Found himself in flashbacks of him abusing Ezekiel for his own fun, using his _mental disease_ for part of a challenge, not caring that he fell in lava, and_ so much more_. Back in Reality, Chris had tears in his eyes as most of the _fluid_ leaked down his face. "It's... It's_ my_ fault you're like..._ That_..." He pulled his face of the glass, and felt _pity_? Yeah, the _Sadistic host_ who doesn't care about _anybody but himself_ felt pity and regret. "...Oh my gosh... What... What have I _d-done_...!?"

* * *

Chris ran inside _the room_, and looked over Ezekiel at the bedside. It only took _seconds_ for_ The Host_ to begin crying _again_. "Look, Ezekiel... I'm... I'm sorry - T-There I said _it_! N-Now get up!" Ezekiel didn't move an inch. "Okay, look - Okay, fine! Just please _please_ get up! I-I don't care about my _f*cking stupid job as a host_, or _going back to dumb prison_ - I just-I just want you to _get up_!" Again, Ezekiel didn't move _whatsoever_. Chris _sighed sadly_ as he wiped some tears from his face.

Just when Chris was about to walk out the door...

"C-Chris...?" Ezekiel_ slowly_ sat up on the hospital bed. "Where am I, eh?"

Chris grew a _happy expression_ as he raced over to Ezekiel, and hugged him _tightly_. "Oh, thank God you're alive, Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel grew a _face of confusion_ at _the Host's gesture_. "Huh? Eh?" He wondered.

"I'm gonna make this up to you! I'll let you back in the game - I'll give you _whatever you want_!" Chris said, crying tears of joy.

Ezekiel looked touched at _The Host's offer_ as_ he_ hugged _him_ back. "Ah, shoot! Thanks a bunch, Chris!"

"Um - Cou-Could we _not_ tell anyone about _this_?" Chris asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your secret is safe with me, Chris!" Ezekiel _supposedly smile _as he and Chris continued to hug each other.

* * *

_(At Elimination Ceremony)_

Zercrad and Lindsay sat next to each other.

"Sorry_ this_ has to end the way _it does_!" Zercrad _apologized fakery_, causing Lindsay to drop her head in sadness.

Chris walked over to the_ two_, carrying_ no_ marshmallows; _As it seemed_.

"Duh - Chris, aren't you forgetting_ something_?" Zercrad asked. "You know - The marshmallows, ya genius!"

"There _are no_ marshmallows tonight!" Chris answered. "Because today's challenge was a _reward_, not an _elimination_!"

"What!? Are you _kidding me_!?" Zercrad stood up, and banged his feet on the ground. "Dah!" He screamed.

Chris ignored Zercrad's temper tantrum, and turned to face the camera. "What's gonna happen next? When will the merge happen? How long is Lindsay gonna stay this season? Find out! Next time! On, Total! Drama! Supremacy!" Just when Chris was about to leave, he noticed the Drama Machine _looking depressed_ by the street. Chris flashed the camera a _guilty stare_, right before sighing deeply and slowly walking over to _it_.

* * *

"Um... Uh... Hey, _dude_..." Chris awkwardly greeted_ it_ as the Drama Machine didn't so much as move. "Look... I know you_ don't_ like working for me... I know _all_ of my interns _don't_ like working for me... So... If... If you want... To... Sue..." Chris tried fighting back tears at the thought of losing everything _again_. "...Me...I wouldn't blame you... And... I won't get mad... If you do that... And ... Quit..."

Chris inhaled and exhaled as he slowly began to walk away from the Drama Machine. But, something stopped him. Chris turned himself around, and saw the Drama Machine staring at him with the_ Emotion Meter_ on the_ happiest setting_. Chris looked confused. "Wait... You wanna actually... Work for me...?" _The Host_ asked. The Drama Machine's head nodded up and down for_ yes_. The Drama Machine then slowly inched its way towards Chris, and wrapped its robotic arms around _The Host_. Chris _smiled gratefully_ as he hugged the Machine back. "I'm so glad I have a great intern like you..." Chris cried tears of joy _again_.

* * *

_(With The Sneaky Robbers)_

Lightning, Scott, Anne Maria, Duncan, Gwen, Noah, Jo, Courtney, Heather and Alejandro _all_ sat at a _grey-painted_ table. Everyone had a piece of toast in front of them on a white plate.

"Wait so, why are we _all_ here again?" Gwen asked.

"Chris said he arranged for a _special guest_ to come here serve us some grub!" Duncan responded casually.

"Well, whoever this _'special guest'_ is, he _better_ hurry himself up!" Courtney said.

Just then, as if on que, a large muscular man with light blue gloves and boots busted through the window. The - Uh - Thing wore a red bikini bottom that said; _PTM_. That wasn't even the weird part. Want to know what the real weird part was? Well, the thing had a layer of toast as a head. "**_TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAST MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_**!" The thing shouted - It's name being; _Toast Man_. Toast Man smiled down on _the team_. "What seems to be the problem here, fellas?"

Everyone's eyes widened in _shock_ or _horror_ towards the_ heroic Toast Man_.

"Is dat _ding_ talkin' ta _us_?" Anne Maria asked.

"Oh - Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Toast Man laughed. "Not to worry everyone, Toast Man is on the_ case_!"

Toast Man then turned around, pointed his buttocks at the team's toast, and let a fart out; Right before flying away from _the team_.

"He just... _Farted_ on _our_ toast..." Heather commented on _what the heck just happened_.

Lightning hesitantly picked up _his_ toast, and ate part of it - Much to _everyone's disgust_.

"Ah - Ha Ha! Sick!" Duncan laughed.

"So, Lightning? How does_ it_ taste?" Gwen asked.

Once Lightning completely swallowed _his_ toast, he gave everyone a _blank stare_. "...This is the_ best damn_ toast Lightning has _ever_ tasted in my _entire life_...!" With that _said_, everyone started to eat _their_ toast.

And, to their surprise... It didn't taste _all that bad_.

_The Team_ continued to enjoy their_ reward_ as the screen slowly faded to black.

* * *

**You Wanna Know Why There Was No _Commercial Break_ In _This_ Chapter? Well, That Is Because I Didn't Find A Appropriate Time To Put That In _This_ Chapter! In Matter Of The Fact, The_ Commercial Break_ Won't Appear That Often In _These Chapters_! It'll Only Appear If I Can Find A Place To Make It Appear! So Yes, Just Telling You All That Right Now!**

**Also, Do You Want To Know Why I Made This Chapter Pratically Dedicated To _Ezekiel_? Simple; I Love _Ezekiel_! I Do, He's One Of My Favorite Characters In The _Total Drama Series_! I Didn't Like What They Did To Ezekiel In _World Tour_, And I Don't Like How He Stayed In That _Animal State_ In _Revenge Of The Island_! I Really Hope The _Total Drama Creators_ Turn My _Poor Ezekiel Child_ Back Into A _Human_ In _Total Drama-All Stars_! Hey, _Scott_ And _Alejandro_ Are Back To Normal, Why Not _Ezekiel_ Too? I Miss Him, I Really Do; And So Do Plenty Of Other People, Not Just _Zeke_ Fans! So, To The _Total Drama Writers_, If You Are Reading This -_ Which You Probably Aren't_ - Will You Please Bring Back The_ Zeke_ We Loved? Please? With A Cherry On Top? Please? Oh please?**

**References:**

**[1] The _Tickle Me Eva Doll_ Is A Spoof On The: _Tickle Me Amy Doll_ From _The Nostalgia Critic's_ Review Of: _Congo_!**

**[2] Referencing The Beginning Of The _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ Episode: _The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_!**

**[3] Referencing When _Peter Griffin_ [I Think] Entertained Cell-Mates In: _Family Guy_!**

**[4] Go On _YouTube_, And Type In _"FlutterShy's Part Time Job"_! You'll Understand Everything!**

**[5]_ Ezekiel's_ Muzzle Is A Reference To_ Bane's Mask_ In: _Batman The Dark Knight Rises_!**

**[6] Same Thing_ Eddy_ Did To _Ed_ When_ Ed_ Accidently Blew Their Cover When_ Ed Edd n Eddy_ Were _'Mucky Boys'_ In: _Ed's-Aggerate_!**

**[7] Referencing When The Townspeople Of_ Bikini Bottom_ Thought An_ Old Man_ Liked To Kick People's Butts In The _SpongeBob_ Episode: _The Bully _XD Ha Ha, I Love It So Dang Much!**

**[8] _Ed_ Being The Loveable, Funny Goofball In The _Ed Edd n Eddy_ Episode: _Gimmie Gimmie Never Ed_!**

**Cameo: _Toast Man_ (_Ren And Stimpy_)**

**Like I Promised At The Beginning Of This Chapter, I'll Finish Up The Last Chapter Of _Dare And Ask The Villains_! Expect _That Chapter_ Before _Another Chapter_ Of _This Story_ Comes Out! And, Did You See? I Gots Me A_ Pole On My Bio_! If You Would Like, You Can Vote On That Pole _Who You Think'll Win This Story_! And Maybe _Your Character_ That You Vote For Could Make It Pretty Far, Or Even Win! Who Knows, Eh? I Apologize If _Anne Maria_,_ Noah_, _Zercrad_ And _Lindsay_ Didn't Have All That Biga Part In This Chapter! I Promise, They'll Be More '_Omfh'_ From Them_ Next Chapter_! Oh And Yes,_ Mike_ Is Alive And _The Drama Machine_ Is Here To Stay! I Think That Is All For Now! Derp High And Wide! I _Still_ Don't Know What That Means XD**

**Bye, And, I Love You All!**

**And Remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


End file.
